Investigación y error
by Shadow Sun
Summary: Heero buscará el que sus amigos se enamoren, pero no por los métodos convencionales. Historia prestada y muy divertida. (Yaoi.)
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: Investigación y error  
  
Autor: Maldoror Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst. Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otros serán descubiertos por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.) Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.  
  
Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction. Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic. Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.  
  
Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.  
  
-------------------  
  
Y: Muchas gracias a Casey por beta-ing y reírse en los lugares correctos y a Arit por el titulo. Espero no enviar a Jane Austen directo a la tumba por añadir un poco de 'Emma' en este fic. Tiene un poco de shonen ai, humor y muchos malentendidos y errores. Espero que lo disfruten. Por favor envíen su opinión.  
  
//Palabras de Heero en su laptop//.  
  
Capítulo 1.  
  
---  
  
//Operación 'Equaciones'  
  
Parámetros de la misión:  
  
Tiempo de inicio: 10 de mayo 199.  
  
Tiempo de duración: Indefinido.  
  
Dificultad: Desconocida, probablemente moderada.  
  
Objetivo: Preservar la paz mediante la aseguración de que los pilotos Gundam 2, 3, 4 y 5 estén física y mentalmente saludables además de listos y disponibles para defenderla. Los objetivos serán ayudar a los sujetos a adaptarse a la paz, integrarse dentro de la sociedad y asegurar su bienestar emocional encaminándolos a una relación con posibles compañías de vida.//  
  
Heero detuvo la escritura en el teclado, imaginándose si debería mencionar a Relena. Después de todo era su idea, en cierto aspecto. Después de alguna plática, él le dijo que ella era su campo de Recolección de Información, así como el proveedor de material de investigación en cuanto a romance se refiere, ya que ella le presionaba para que leyera esas novelas románticas. Él aún trataba de entenderlas, pero realmente no entendía toda la versión de las mismas.  
  
Relena fue la que le indico que era estar en paz. Bueno, no mucho como pacifico, realmente. Confiaba en los otros pilotos. Con ciertas excepciones. Pero con todo el desorden de Mariameia y Chang que había demostrado que era peligroso para los pilos Gundam perder su camino.  
  
Toda la vida de Heero había sido dedicada a la paz, y eso era defender, para Relena y las otras personas que habían echo esto posible. Esto era su responsabilidad de vigilar sobre ellos para estar seguros que ellos estarían bien, mental y físicamente a salvo y sin daño, además de estar listos para volver a luchar por la paz si esto fuese necesario. Después de la guerra Eve todos se habían separado, y se habían establecido en diferentes colonias. Heero tenía acumulado mucho estrés y viajar millas- espaciales visitando y asegurándose que sus camaradas estuviesen bien, además de sus responsabilidades hacia Relena y eso de vigilar el flujo continuo de la paz. Pero después de unos meses de vivir separados y haciendo sus cosas, los pilotos decidieron juntarse nuevamente, regresando al reino de Sanq.  
  
Ahora todos viven en la misma casa, en un lugar antiguo y grande que Quatre compró y la cual era rentada a los otros por acuerdo nominal. Estaba cerca del palacio así que Heero podría continuar su trabajo de proteger a Relena con el mínimo de inconveniencias. Wufei aun trabajaba en misiones de Preventer en el campo pero cuando no tenía llamada para un soldado de alta clase – y eso la paz estaba haciendo cada vez menos su necesidad de él- él había comenzado a intercambiar con Heero la vigilancia. Duo viajaba de aquí y allá, ayudando a Hilde para que descansara algunos días, viajando en la nueva nave de Howard, pero siempre regresando y estando por meses, tomando pequeños trabajos y aparentemente disfrutando de si mismo. Después de que el circo tomo residencia de un espectáculo anual en la Feria del Mundo Unido en el reino de Sanq, Trowa vivía junto con ellos. Y Quatre, que viajaba frecuentemente a L4 al lugar llamado casa.  
  
Heero había checo un arreglo excelente.  
  
Después de la fiesta del segundo aniversario de la paz. Relena había visto a los cuatro pilotos permaneciendo unidos en la parte alejada de la pista de baile tomando sus bebidas y mirando amenazantes a todos aquellos que trataran de ingresar en su círculo, y murmurando a su guardaespaldas a su lado, justo cuando ella solo deseba que fuesen felices.  
  
"¿Felices?" Heero había visto a los cuatro pilotos y no había visto rastros de descontento, Miro a Relena interrogante, después de una búsqueda automática en el salón de bailes por algún peligro posible.  
  
"Si, ¿acaso no lo ves Heero?" Volteo a verlo y con una mirada tierna fija en él. "Ellos no están disfrutando la vida, no han dejado todo atrás. Deberían dejar de pretender que no les importa, pero yo se que sí. Esto no esta bien permanecer en un lugar y estar solos".  
  
"Relena, ellos están juntos. Están los cuatro juntos." Heero dijo esto razonablemente solo para que Relena le diera una mirada exasperada de 'te estas comportando como un joven soldado a propósito, ¿no es cierto?'.  
  
"Heero, escúchame. Esto no es normal para cinco jóvenes saludables que viven juntos como ustedes lo hacen. Deberían estar viendo a otras- otras personas. Otras personas que significaran algo." Sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de rubor y ella le miro con un poco de cariño. "Esto es algo normal. Yo se que ustedes están asustados por el pasado, pero nunca serán felices hasta que dejes que alguien más este con ustedes. Dejar que alguien este cerca de ti, te ayude a dejar todo el pasado atrás." La mano de Relena tomo su manga insegura. "¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?"  
  
Heero vio a los cuatro pilotos charlando juntos y supo que todos eran amigos, y que no le importaría que existiera un doble de dígitos, todos eran viejos compañeros de guerra.  
  
"Posiblemente tengas razón." Dijo pausadamente. Relena casi escupe su bebida en su guante de la sorpresa.  
  
Heero no dijo nada por el resto de la velada, solo cuando el embajador de algún país o algo así había tratado de comprometerlo en una conversación. El hombre se veía algo ofendido por alguna razón - Heero no estaba seguro pero como nunca había viso a la persona - pero al solado no le importó. Tendría cosas más importantes que pensar. Primero que todo su responsabilidad de proteger a Relena. Después su responsabilidad con sus amigos.  
  
Ellos habían hecho lo imposible. Ellos habían salvado al mundo e instalado la paz.  
  
Esto pensamiento creció en su mente lentamente, desconocidos parámetros se manejaban en su mente. Pero entonces llego a una sólida conclusión. Sus amigos tenían que ser felices.  
  
Heero asintió firmemente con su cabeza, nuevamente sus dedos estaban en su laptop. Esto estaba bien. Tomaría la misión.  
  
Vio alrededor del cuarto, en cual se había convertido en el Cuarto de Guerra después de esa conversación con Relena. Era el cuarto más pequeño de la casa, bajo el desván y con una terraza. No requería nada grande y además le gustaba estar solo en ese piso, y escuchar el viento sobre el techo y a través de las hendiduras en las noches de tormenta. Aún un espartano tendría quejas sobre el mobiliario del cuarto – una cama, equipo militar. Un rack para ropa metálico, casi vació. Contenido: Cinco uniformes de preventer, equipo de la Guardia Sanq. Dos juegos de ropa civil (proporcionada por Relena, ya que no quería seguir viéndolo usando esos viejos spandex y ese tanktop nuevamente). Una caja de cartón para zapatos. Una caja similar para productos de baño. El baño estaba al final del pasillo. Además de estar propiamente seguro por las cerraduras de la puerta – tenía acceso a toda la casa pero a él le gustaba la privacidad también. Todo lo le gustaba en su cuarto. Era suficiente y era su propio espacio. No tenía ningún otro lugar al que pudiese llamar suyo antes, excepto posiblemente por la cabina de Wing.  
  
En el cuarto había dos nuevos objetos.  
  
Uno era una pieza de papel la puerta que decía 'No entre' en tres idiomas distintos.  
  
Debajo de la versión en ingles alguien había escrito '¿Por qué?' con un marcador rojo.  
  
Y con una flecha con un marcador negro conectado a la pala frase '¿Por qué?' había otra frase más abajo del papel: "Es enserio, Duo."  
  
En tinta roja con el mismo marcador bajo ésta frase decía: '¿Duo? ¿Quién dijo que Duo había escrito esto? Además ¿qué estas haciendo ahí?'  
  
De nuevo con marcador negro, en palabras lo suficientemente claras y grandes como para cubrir el resto del papel: "No te incumbe y aléjate, DUO."  
  
Alguien había pegado una hoja de papel extra a la primera y la había llenado con rojo nuevamente: '¿O qué, me vas a disparar? ¿Por qué no nos dices que haces ahí? Amigo, tu seguridad es muy buena como para pasar.'  
  
El marcador negro no tenía lugar para responder a la nota y su dignidad no aceptaría pegar una nueva, así que simplemente removió la '¿O qué?', y la primera '¿?', de las oraciones con marcador rojo, subrayando el resultado y dejándola tal cual.  
  
La segunda adición era un pintaron sencillo. Tenía símbolos y nombres en él, en código, ya que Heero no confiaba más en la seguridad ya que tarde o temprano la curiosidad de Duo, lo haría entrar. El nombre de los cuatro sujetos estaban en un cubo al centro, así como un círculo. Alrededor de ellos, en diferente color, había nombres de cada una de las mujeres que Heero podría pensar, las cuales desafortunadamente no eran muchas. Había algunas flechas alternativas ligando algunos de los nombres.  
  
Heero frunció el ceño ante esto. Ellos eran muy tentativos. Pero pronto definió su misión. Tendría que buscar más. El realmente no sabía casi nada acerca de las relaciones humanas, después del compañerismo de la guerra, y que lleva años la aceptación y maestría. Odín lo había criado con un poco de afecto y bastante distancia. J no lo había criado, había construido a Heero muy parecido como había construido a Wing. Heero no tenía ningún ejemplo, algo con que trabajar, que le mostrara algo más que la amistad que sus compañeros le habían enseñado, despacio y algunas veces dolorosamente durante y a través de la guerra. El nunca tuvo contacto con una relación amorosa. Esto era un muy grande problema, pero el no tenía el habito de dejar que la misión fuera tan imposible como para no lograrla, o nunca hubiera aceptado la Operación Meteoro en primer lugar.  
  
Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su laptop.  
  
//Primer paso: Obtener mayor información acerca de relaciones románticas.//  
  
Dejo su laptop y firmemente tomó una de las novelas de romance de Relena.  
  
//Duración de la misión: 2 horas. Corrección del primer paso: Encontrar más información creíble.//  
  
Continuara...  
  
Gracias por leer y espero poder colocar la continuación lo más pronto posible. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Titulo: Investigación y error  
  
Autor: Maldoror Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst. Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otros serán descubiertos por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.) Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.  
  
Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction. Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic. Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.  
  
Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
//Operación 'Ecuaciones'  
  
Tiempo de la misión: 1 día 22 horas.  
  
Primer paso: encontrar más información confiable acerca de relaciones románticas. Revisar la fuente de información, Relena Peacecraft (RP). Ya que ella fue la que detectó esta situación, así que ella sabrá como manejarla.  
  
Nota: La misión es, como siempre, conocer solo lo básico, tener cuidado y recopilar información necesaria además de útil. //  
  
"Relena, ¿Qué puedes decirme acerca del amor?"  
  
Relena había estado recolectando sus rosas, y casi deja caer la mitad del ramo.  
  
"¿Q-qué?"  
  
"Estuve leyendo el libro que me prestaste. Fue muy..." Los labios de Heero mostraban una mueca pero el decidió ser diplomático, "entretenido. Pero pienso que en la vida real las personas tienen menos dificultad en encontrar el amor. Juzgando el hecho de que todavía somos una raza humana. ¿Cómo trabaja esto realmente? No estoy familiarizado con este tema."  
  
Relena miraba y agitaba las tijeras de jardinería, así que él se las quito antes de que se hiciera daño con ellas.  
  
"Yo..." Relena despejo su garganta. "Bueno..." Y de pronto su sonrisa fue brillante y ella lo miro con cariño. Heero supuso que ella estaba feliz al ver que el había mostrado interés en algo más que en el trabajo. Tal como ella siempre le presionaba.  
  
"¡Oh Heero, me alegra que me preguntes!" Relena continuó. "¿Y qué quieres saber?"  
  
"Bueno..." Heero se sintió confundido. Relena tenía una junta pronto. Ella estaba tan ocupada y el no podía monopolizar su tiempo preguntándole acerca de todos los parámetros acerca del 'amor'. Considerando cuantos libros, canciones, poemas y películas había centradas con ese tema, probablemente había mucho que decir. El tenía que ser eficiente.  
  
"¿Qué es lo básico en la atracción entre dos personas?" Preguntó.  
  
Relena se sorprendió un poco, pero entendió. Jugo con una de las rosas rosa que accidentalmente había cortado de más, y mirando detenidamente sus pétalos, unió una pequeña rosa blanca que traía consigo.  
  
"Hay muchas razones por la que las personas se enamoran, Heero."  
  
Demonios él sabia que no iba a ser fácil.  
  
"¿Puedes darme aunque sea una?" Pregunto, observando su reloj.  
  
Relena se confundió un poco pero dijo mirando hacia los guantes de jardinería fijamente: "Algunas veces, cuando tu trabajas con alguien... ellos conviven mucho, y están mucho tiempo en compañía uno del otro. Tú sabes conociéndose. Aprendes a acostumbrarte él, a su presencia, aprendes a comprender el como actúa y piensa, y eso muchas veces te lleva a... quererlo. Veras, como yo y..."  
  
"Necesitas ir a tu reunión, Relena." Heero había escuchado suficiente. Compañeros de trabajo. Eso abría las posibilidades.  
  
"¿Q-qué? Pero eso no es todo..."  
  
"Necesitas asearte." Heero miro hacia el traje de jardinería que ostentaba. No negaba que era mucho más confortables y eficientes que sus trajes, pero Heero dudaba que fueran adecuados para una reunión de jefes de estado de las colonias, quienes eran realmente tontos juzgando a los demás, de acuerdo con la primera conferencia años antes cuando uno de ellos había tratado de besar la mano de Relena y se encontró a él mismo con su brazo en su espalda y con una pistola en la cabeza.  
  
"Oh, sí Esta bien, me iré a cambiar y continuaremos..."  
  
"Tengo cosas que hacer, Relena. Te dejare con Simmons. Ella te puede ayudar con tu vestimenta si es necesario."  
  
"Erm, preferiría..."  
  
"Ella viene hacia acá. Hasta luego Relena, te veo esta tarde. ¡Y gracias!"  
  
Caminó por el pasillo rodeado por botones de rosas rosas y amarillas y algunos arbustos de lilas en flor. Pensando en que Relena había renunciado a la corona y se había vuelo republica a Sanq con la hegemonía de una nación mundial, para la gente ella era gentil pero firme y no era necesario que tuviesen otro ministro. El lugar donde estaban era la vieja residencia de verano, no impositivamente grande como la antigua residencia Peacecraft que había sido quemada y bombardeada años atrás durante la guerra. Era mucho más pequeña, más manejable, y era usada como parte de las reuniones de las Naciones del Mundo. Relena lo había descrito como acogedor, y había enviado a Heero a ver el término en el diccionario, pero bueno era el modo en que Relena miraba las cosas especiales...  
  
Ignoró los vastos, encantadores jardines, la pequeña cascada y el lago artificial, el material nunca tuvo mucho impacto en Heero, él solo observaba el lugar en términos de defensa y seguridad. Siempre menos atento que ese día. Compañeros de trabajo, si, esto tenía sentido - para su descanso – aquella gente que trabaja y pelea bien junta entonces tiene mayor probabilidad de ser compatible. Ahora había que hacer algunas parejas...  
  
//Duración de la misión: 2 días 9 horas  
  
Proyecto 1: Compañeros de trabajo.  
  
Dos parejas son obvias. 5 y Sally Po (SP) son compañeros tienen el mismo campo de trabajo, y ellos fueron aliados durante la guerra. Ellos pueden ser fácilmente unidos.  
  
3 y Catherine Bloom (CB) trabajan juntos en el circo, y 4 comentó el otro día que ellos estaban armando un nuevo espectáculo referente al lanzamiento de cuchillos. Esto implica gran confianza y entendimiento de parte de ambos. 4 dijo que no sabia que relación 3 y CB tenían, pero esta debía ser muy cercana. Actualmente lo que 4 dijo fue 'Yo nunca dejaría que alguien me lanzara cuchillos', pero esto puede claro. Desafortunadamente CB es desconocida y aunque no conozco mucho de circo. Viendo como se desenvuelve con los leones y payasos pero eso necesitará mayor información.  
  
Pero la operación 5XSP comenzará mañana.//  
  
"Tú quieres que haga ¡¿qué?!" Wufei miraba al plano en sus manos. Sally estaba mirando la mochila de acampar que le había sido entregada también un poco sorprendida.  
  
"No has tenido ninguna misión últimamente, Chang." Dijo Heero firmemente. "Necesitas mantenerte en condición para que puedas mantener tus obligaciones como..."  
  
"¿Qué, niñera de... Relena?" Sally dijo esto con ironía y de pronto se convirtió en el blanco de una mirada asesina. Wufei se puso de pronto de un color extrañamente magenta. Sally siempre lo provocaba con respecto a su 'tranquilo trabajo en el palacio' mientras que ella estaba 'fuera haciendo el trabajo real', Heero lo recordó, y lo anotó internamente. Esto no era el mejor de los comienzos. Wufei estaba casi queriendo asesinar a Sally con la mirada y ella tenía una gran sonrisa irónica en su rostro.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
Lo único que obtuvo fue que esa mirada asesina girara a su dirección. "¿Qué es esto, Yuy? ¿Acaso tienes dudas de mi desempeño?"  
  
"¿Qué?" Parpadeó Heero.  
  
"¿Acaso estas pensando removerme de mis obligaciones? ¿Realice algo que te ofendiera?" Dijo Wufei mirándolo fijamente. Sally de pronto dejo de sonreír y miro a Heero también.  
  
¿De donde vino esto-...? Heero lo miro también fijamente.  
  
"Yo solo quiero estar seguro de que estés en real forma. Cuento contigo en la seguridad del Ministro Darlian y esto es de suma importancia para mi."  
  
Wufei se tranquilizo un poco. "Muy bien." Dijo tranquilamente. Sally empezó a sonreír nuevamente.  
  
"Aquí en el mapa esta la misión que es requerida, son tres días para el viaje. Manejaran a-..." De pronto el mapa le fue arrebatado a Heero.  
  
"Se leer mapas." Wufei lo dobló y lo guardó en su mochila. "Haré un poco de ejercicio. Pero iré solo."  
  
Heero casi discute esto pero afortunadamente Sally habló primero. "¿Solo? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi compañía, Chang?"  
  
"Puedo hacer una lista pero no tengo ni el tiempo o un papel suficientemente largo para eso." Comentó Wufei sarcásticamente.  
  
Como respuesta Sally se puso su mochila de acampar y con una sonrisa irónica. "Bueno las ordenes son que vayamos juntos, ¿qué lástima, hm?"  
  
"Pero -..."  
  
"Cállate y *toma* esto como un hombre, Chang."  
  
"¡¿Acaso estas insultando mi hombría?! ¿Sally? Regresa aquí - ..."  
  
"¡De prisa, Chang. Me estas retrasando!" Sally dijo saliendo por la puerta y encaminándose hacia el coche. Wufei salió tras ella, aún discutiendo.  
  
Heero miraba asombrado y confundido hacia la puerta. Pero bueno el plan de mantenerlos a ellos en los bosques de Sanq por tres días había funcionado. Si esto era una prueba de que ellos se gustaban, entonces regresarían como novios o en su defecto uno con el cuerpo inerte del otro.  
  
"Lindo. Simplemente lindo."  
  
Heero volteo a ver a Duo recargado en la puerta del recibidor con un periódico en sus manos y con una cara de ensoñación.  
  
"Vine a ver que eran todos esos gritos." Duo continuó, viendo a Heero a los ojos. "¿Realmente convenciste a Fei de salir de expedición con Sally por tres días?, eso si es una noticia de ultimo momento."  
  
"Si. Es para propósitos de entrenamiento." Dijo Heero firmemente.  
  
"Que grandioso diabólico y sádico de tu parte." Duo sonrió divertidamente. Entonces algo de preocupación cambió su rostro. "Er... tu no estas... enojado con Wufei por... algo, ¿o sí?"  
  
"¿Qué? No."  
  
"Bueno..." El periódico que Duo sostenía en sus manos fuertemente fue soltado cuidadosamente. "Mantenerlo alejado, bueno, uh, ¿tal vez tengas algunas razón de deshacerte de él?"  
  
"Él regresara en tres días, Duo. Un poco de campo de trabajo le hará mucho bien, y le ayudará a defender a Relena mucho mejor."  
  
Duo le miro incrédulo y después sonrió. "¡Entonces esta bien! Pero demonios hubiese deseado incluir micrófonos en su equipo de acampar. Me hubiese encantado espiarlos. ¡No podría tener suficiente de escuchar a Sally ordenándole a Chang!!  
  
Heero deseo haber hecho eso... pero no por la misma razón de Duo. Él deseaba saber si la operación tenía éxito o no.  
  
//Duración de la misión: 3 días 11 horas.  
  
Operación 5XSP Status: En camino.  
  
Operación 3XCB Status: Cancelada.  
  
Información obtenida de 4, dejando sin comprometer el secreto de la misión por supuesto. 4 compartió información fácilmente sobre la relación de 3 y CB. En efecto, aunque fue necesario el esfuerzo para mantenerlo distraído al preguntarle.  
  
Memo: Añadir hoyos en la pared y detener a 4 por hacer avioncitos de papel en cada cuarto, cuando revisa archivos, de todas maneras es fastidioso, aunque sea un hábito normal. Esfuerzos adicionales para persuadir a 4 de que era necesario, el se encontraba nervioso y miraba a su avioncito volar alrededor. Pero como distracción del tema fue eficiente. Y el vuelo esta cancelado.  
  
Conclusión: Aparentemente la relación de 3-CB no es como suponía. La conversación con 4 indico que ellos se quieren pero como hermanos en vez de cómo novios. Describió a CB como 'una hermana sobre protectora', 'nadie lo suficientemente buena para su pequeño hermano', 'acompañandololo cuando el estaba solo en casa' y otras cosas sin importancia lo cual hacían a CB alguien inusual para 4, pero que son normalmente entendibles y diplomáticas. Su actitud es algo negativo. 3XCB; no podrían ser pareja ya que no tienen las características para estar juntos, y eso podría dañar la estabilidad del grupo. Re-evaluación de 3 necesaria.//  
  
Heero se levantó y borro la línea que unía a Trowa y a Catherine en el pintaron, y añadió una nota sobre pero nunca imagino poner una línea entre ella y Quatre. El podía ser ignorante acerca de las relaciones pero no era estúpido.  
  
Fue hacia su laptop nuevamente y, después de mirar al pintaron algún tiempo más, tecleó.  
  
//Nuevo paso: Adquirir más información sobre como puede haber relaciones más íntimas entre dos personas desconocidas.// 


	3. Capítulo 3

Titulo: Investigación y error  
  
Autor: Maldoror Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst. Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otros serán descubiertos por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.) Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.  
  
Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction. Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic. Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.  
  
Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
//Operación 'Equaciones'  
  
Duración de la misión: 5 días 1 hora  
  
Operación 5XSP Estatus: En camino  
  
Operación 3XCB Estatus: Cancelada  
  
Siguiente paso: Adquirir más información sobre relaciones íntimas entre dos personas. RP dio buenos consejos, posiblemente tenga otros más.//  
  
"Parece que en estos días estas muy interesado en el romance, Heero." Relena estaba observando los acuerdos en un contrato de intercambio muy importante.  
  
"Estoy tratando de ampliar mis conocimientos acerca de las relaciones humanas." Heero dijo esto secamente, lo cual era en parte cierto.  
  
Relena parecía absorta en el diseño del margen de las hojas. "¿Es esa la única razón?" Preguntó suavemente.  
  
"Es suficiente." Dijo Heero, vagamente. "Ahora, ¿podrías o no darme algún otro ejemplo de que atrae a dos personas?"  
  
"Bueno..." Relena empezó a dibujar pequeños corazones, entonces levanto la mirada y sonrió. "No es fácil decirlo, tu sabes. Radicalmente personas distintas pueden estar muy cercanas. Puede que no tengan nada en común, sus opiniones y las maneras de hacer las cosas son completamente distintas, puedes pensar que no pueden estar juntas pero a la vez no pueden estar separadas, ¡eso es! ¿Lo opuesto se atrae, cierto? Toma mi ejemplo-..."  
  
"¿Acaso esa hoja de papel no es importante?"  
  
"¿Qué hoja de papel? Oh, maldición."  
  
Heero le trajo una nueva copia que le pidió a la secretaria mientras pensaba en lo que escucho. Los opuestos se atraen, si, el había escuchado eso antes. Esto le abría muchas posibilidades.  
  
"¿Heero? Estas sumido en tus pensamientos." Relena estaba firmando varios documentos tan rápido como podía.  
  
"Si. Tengo algo que hacer. Le preguntaré a Mokotto si me puede cubrir. Necesito pensar."  
  
"Eso es bueno, Heero." Relena dijo automáticamente. "Pero, creo que hoy es día libre de Mokotto, ¿o no? ¿Qué acaso no es Wufei el que te reemplaza los lunes?"  
  
"Lo mandé lejos."  
  
"¿Qué?" La pluma desgarró la hoja del contrato. Relena lo miro sorprendida. "¡¿Lo despediste?!"  
  
"¡No! Solo lo mande a un curso de entrenamiento por tres días. Estará de regreso esta tarde." Heero gruñó y se fue a conseguir otra copia del contrato. Su molestia se evaporó tan pronto como regresó al escritorio de Relena. Estaba seguro que Wufei estaba bien por ahora. Y el tenía otro proyecto en cual trabajar. Los opuestos se atraen, ahora que haría...  
  
"Esto fue un poco sorpresivo, ¿no? Él nunca mencionó ese curso de entrenamiento" Relena retomó su pluma y miró sobre la hoja del contrato.  
  
"Como su superior en el área de Preventers de Sanq yo lo puedo mandar a donde yo quiera." Dijo Heero firmemente.  
  
"Cierto. Erm, ¿no estas molesto con él, verdad? ¿Por... alguna razón?"  
  
"¡¿Por qué debería estar molesto con Wufei?! ¡No estoy enojado con *nadie*!"  
  
Relena se recargo en su silla. "¡Esta bien, esta bien!" Relena comentó "Solo que la noticia me cayo de sorpresa, mandarlo a el solo así nada más."  
  
"Bueno tu eres un civil, Relena. Chang no tiene el mismo entrenamiento. Pero si te hace sentir mejor él no esta solo. Sally Po fue con él."  
  
"Eso es bueno, creo. Aunque ellos discuten constantemente. Pero Sally no es parte de tu área de Preventes de Sanq, ella es agente de Une." Relena lo miró con curiosidad. "¿No creo que Sally se deje que le ordenes así nada más?"  
  
"Ella no tubo ninguna objeción." Heero sintió que esa era una indicación de los sentimientos de Sally hacia Wufei.  
  
"Hmmm. Parece que ella tendrá una pelea con su novia nuevamente." Relena dijo tristemente y continuó firmando el contrato.  
  
El silencio en la oficina solo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la pluma fuente.  
  
//Duración de la operación: 5 días y 11 horas.  
  
Operación 5XSP Estatus: Cancelada.  
  
5 y SP aún están fuera en algún lugar del bosque, pero la fuente de información (RP) es correcta. La posibilidad de que alguien sea gay no había sido considerado en los parámetros de la misión.//  
  
Heero observo el pintaron hasta que tantas líneas hicieron que le dio dolor de cabeza.  
  
En cierto aspecto esto era bueno. Abría mucho las posibilidades para los nombres y las flechas. En otro, parece que necesitaría más información, de tipo personal, de las preferencias de sus compañeros, y bueno de todos los que estaban en el pintarrón. Había borrado a Sally con algunas dudas.  
  
//Siguiente paso: Preguntar por las preferencias.//  
  
La mañana siguiente todo estaba quieto en la gran casa Heero descendió las escalares, pensando en sus planes. Duo estuvo toda la noche con Hilde, Quatre hace dos días había ido a L4, Trowa estaba todavía en la cama. Heero se aproximó al único sujeto disponible.  
  
Wufei había regresado la noche anterior, cansado y cubierto de lodo, pero Heero lo había evitado hasta que re-evaluó la situación. Algunas palabras musitadas en mandarín en el cuarto bajo el suyo, esto era probablemente algo bueno por el Pacifismo Total.  
  
Él encontró a Wufei en la cocina, desayunando en la barra mientras revisaba algunos papeles.  
  
Heero noto la tensión desde que entro y eso lo confundió. Trabajaba bien con Wufei; el era serio, confiable, un excelente peleador y un gran aliado siempre que lo persuadieras de que tu causa era justa. Si todos – incluyendo Chang – parecía que él estaba molesto con él, por algo que Wufei había hecho para molestar a Heero, algo que no aprobaría. Pero no era algo que Heero no supiera... bueno, a parte de unirse a Mariameia, atacar la tierra y disparar a Heero fuera del cielo – bueno, tal vez esa seria alguna razón, pero Heero consideraba el caso cerrado y terminado hace dos años. Él pensó que Wufei también lo había dejado en el pasado. No entendía la razón de la mirada llena de furia de los ojos negros, era una mezcla de enojo y amenaza, pero Heero decidió que necesitaba más clarificación.  
  
"Chang, dejemos algo en claro, no estoy molesto contigo."  
  
Wufei le miro pero no parecía muy convencido.  
  
"Te envié a esa misión porque pensé que podrías sacar algo de esto." Sally para ser exacto. "No fue por darte algún escarmiento."  
  
"Es bueno oír esto, Yuy." Dijo Wufei lentamente. "No me agradaría algún tipo de enemistad entre nosotros." Sus hombros aún estaban tensos así como siguió con sus documentos.  
  
"Bien." Heero asintió y se sentó frente a su compañero, al otro lado de la barra. "Entonces si esta aclarado, deseo preguntarte algo, Chang."  
  
Wufei levanto la mirada de sus documentos y dio un sorbo a su café.  
  
"¿Eres gay?"  
  
Afortunadamente los documentos que Wufei tenía no eran importantes.  
  
Después de sacudirse el café de su camisa, Heero tomó su laptop.  
  
//Duración de la misión: 5 días 22 horas.  
  
Operación Preferencias  
  
Sujeto 5 muy nervioso (sugiero que no se tome cafeína mientras se le confronte). Respuesta a la pregunta fue en mandarín. Conocimientos en el lenguaje mínimos, pero parece que no fue muy informativo.  
  
Preferencias son cruciales como piezas de información. ¡Determinar esto en 5 y los otros necesariamente!  
  
Próximo paso: Obtener de alguna forma la información requerida... ¿pero cómo?//  
  
Continuará...  
  
Gracias por leer y ojalá encuentren esta historia divertida. Disculpen si no esta muy bien traducida pero la hago con mi mejor esfuerzo. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Titulo: Investigación y error  
  
Autor: Maldoror  
  
Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.  
  
Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otros serán descubiertos por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)  
  
Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.  
  
Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.  
  
Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.  
  
Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.  
  
Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
//Operación 'Equaciones'  
  
Duración de la misión: 5 días 22 horas.  
  
Operación: Preferencias.  
  
Próximo Paso: Encontrar la orientación sexual de todos los sujetos. De alguna forma.//  
  
Heero tomo un poco de su jugo de naranja y miro a Duo que el trenzado terminara su pay si deseaba. Duo le sonrió y tomó el plato de Heero sin decir nada.  
  
Cuando regresó de casa de Hilde, Duo había visto a Heero y lo llevo a una de sus cafeterías favoritas. Heero estaba sorprendido, no había pensado que su tribulación y confusión de su misión fueran visibles en su rostro, pero Duo lo había notado. Duo había sido su primer compañero y después su gran amigo desde el inicio de la guerra. Aún no podía leer el rostro de Heero muy bien: ya que como siempre su mascara vieja de soldado, era un habito difícil de romper y era casi impenetrable. Pero Duo sabia por instinto cuando platicar y distraerlo, aún cuando hablaba poco y seriamente, y aún cuando fuera completamente callado y dejara pensar a Heero.  
  
Miro a Duo comer el pay y se sintió mejor. Bueno, al menos Duo estaba contento y feliz. Si no, el hubiese sido el primero en la agenda de Heero. Le debía a Duo mucho, más de lo que él pudiese expresar. Definitivamente sería su responsabilidad hacer que este atractivo joven encontrara su alma gemela. Pero tan pronto como su misión inició y pensó en esto, había puesto dos mas dos juntos y supo que Duo no necesitaría su ayuda.  
  
Las visitas de Duo con Hilde habían sido raras al inicio, pero cambiaron cuando ella se mudo a Sanq abriendo un tiradero de chatarra ahí. Pero recientemente ellos se quedaban juntos y sus salidas en la tarde habían sido más y más frecuentes. Duo parecía a veces un poco deprimido cuando dejaba la casa, pero siempre regresaba con un mejor espíritu. Hilde era buena para él, así como amiga, y obviamente hasta para Heero ahora, como novia. Heero no estaba muy seguro acerca de cómo la relación entre ellos se había dado, Hilde era un poco... cansada. Siempre corriendo y gritando y transportando cosas. Duo hizo algo para que su concentración se desenfocara. Si esto aún funcionaba... Heero había hecho nota mental en su plan de misión para persuadir a Duo de mudarse con la chica en algún punto, justo para consolidar las cosas, pero eso era ir muy lejos de su lista de prioridades por lo pronto. Él tenía otras preocupaciones.  
  
"Wufei esta molesto conmigo." Heero dijo abruptamente. Posiblemente Duo lo pudiese ayudar, aunque Heero no divulgaría ninguna información acerca de su misión.  
  
"¿A sí? ¿Todavía esta molesto contigo por su pele-... conversación?" Duo le miro curioso y tomando el último gran pedazo de pay se lo echo a la boca.  
  
"El posiblemente este un poco enojado conmigo por eso. Y parece algo resentido cuando yo le pregunte acerca de su orientación sexual. ¡Duo, comes demasiado aprisa! ¡Un día de estos te vas a atragantar!"  
  
"¡T...!" cough "Tú" escupió "¿T...?"  
  
"Ten, toma un poco de mí-..."  
  
"¡¿Qué le preguntaste qué?!"  
  
"Le pregunté si era gay. ¿Por qué.. se supone que debí haber utilizado el término 'homosexual'?"  
  
"Tú..." La voz de Duo era insegura. "Dios mío, ¿te lastimo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Lo... tú lo lastimaste?"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"¿Alguien te dio algo con un tubo lleno de píldoras de la felicidad mientras tu no veías?"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Olvídalo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió preguntarle algo así a el?"  
  
"Quería saber." Dijo Heero como si nada. "¿Por qué que tiene de importancia?"  
  
"Heero..." Duo tomó su trenza como tratando de asirse a algo en esa situación. "Eso es lo más delicado y personal que le puedes preguntar a un chico. Especialmente a uno hetero como Wu."  
  
"¿Hetero? ¿Quieres decir que el no es gay?"  
  
"¿Qué cosa en la tierra te hizo pensar que él lo era?"  
  
"¡Nada, solo quería saber, por eso pregunté!" Heero le respondió.  
  
"Fíjate a quien le preguntas, 'Ro." Duo le dijo seriamente, con ojos bien abiertos. "Tienes suerte de que haya estado de buen humor o si no te hubiera despedazado."  
  
"No veo porque es una pregunta tan difícil." Heero comentó.  
  
"Bueno algunas personas están de acuerdo. Demonios a mi no me importa que alguien sepa que soy gay, aun cuando no lo grite a los cuatro vientos."  
  
"Entonces Chang es... q..."  
  
"Hetero."  
  
"¡¿Qué?!"  
  
"Si tu creías que por su coleta lo podías usar para dibujar una línea, Yuy."  
  
"Tú..." El vaso donde Heero tomaba su jugo de naranja crujió en su mano. Como este era de plástico y no de nieve seca, y todavía contenía mucho del líquido, esto lo hizo impopular entre las meseras.  
  
"¿Tú eres gay?" Heero dijo esto entre dientes mientras la señorita trapeaba y secaba el desorden.  
  
Duo nuevamente había puesto su mascara de bromista, y con una pequeña mueca de 'a quien le importa'. Sus ojos mostraban que estaba a la defensiva. "Creía que ya lo sabias. Quiero decir, si tu piensas que Wufee es gay entonces probablemente pienses que también el Papa lo es, pero de mi ni siquiera lo imaginaste."  
  
"¡No lo sabía! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!"  
  
"Bueno, pensaba subirme al podium en la fiesta de Paz de Relena y declararlo enfrente de la televisión nacional pero entonces pensé, nah, dejemos..."  
  
"¡En serio Duo!" Heero lo miro molesto. "Tú estas con Hilde."  
  
Duo lo miro largamente. "¿Eso crees?" Preguntó finalmente.  
  
"Ustedes dos están constantemente..."  
  
"Si, Hilde es como una pequeña hermana para mí."  
  
Heero tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos y murmuro. "¡Hermanas mayores, hermanas pequeñas, o tienen novias!"  
  
"Heero, el pay estaba bien así que tengo que preguntarte," los ojos de Duo estaban abiertos como platos, "¿qué le pusieron a tu jugo de naranja?"  
  
"¿Y Hilde?" Pregunto. "¿Qué piensa ella?" ¿Si Hilde no estaba completamente enamorada de Duo... Hilde y Quatre? ¿Hilde y Trowa? ¿Hilde y Wufei?  
  
"Hilde piensa que lo mejor que su novio desde hace seis meses ha hecho es usar calcetines."  
  
"Claro," Heero suspiro derrotadamente. "¿Y qué hay de Trowa? ¿Quatre?"  
  
"¿Qué hay de...?"  
  
"¿Son ellos gays?"  
  
Duo lo miro en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. "¿No lo sabes?"  
  
"No. Ellos aun no me lo dicen." Heero le contestó.  
  
"Bueno... no es algo que yo te deba decir." Duo se rasco la cabeza despreocupadamente. "Heero. Tengo el presentimiento de que no me vas a decir realmente lo que pasa, y espero y respeto eso, aunque tenga tanta curiosidad que es posible que me mate antes de que la semana termine, pero enserio, tu sabes, si tienes algo más de lo que quieras hablar... cualquier cosa, er, preguntas personales... o problemas..."  
  
¡Tengo un problema y tú eres parte de este! Heero pensó molesto pero mantuvo sus sentimientos bien escondidos. Al menos sabía que Duo – y Wufei – eran. Al menos eso tenía algo de progreso.  
  
"Er... ¿les vas a preguntar? ¿Tro y Q? Acerca..."  
  
Heero solo gruño.  
  
"Ok... probablemente no les importe... pero tienes que saberlo, y, no lo sé, ¿tratarás de ser sutil?"  
  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.  
  
"¿Sutil?" Heero preguntó gruñendo. "¿Yo?"  
  
Duo estaba riendo – y Heero sonriendo gentilmente – dejando que las meseras limpiaran la mesa.  
  
//Duración de la misión: 6 días 6 horas.  
  
Proyecto 2: Opuestos se atraen.//  
  
Heero miraba hacia el pintaron cuidadosamente. Tenía mucho en que volver a trabajar.  
  
Ahora había una urgente interrogación roja cerca del nombre de Duo. Heero se había sentido lastimado al descubrir que su mejor amigo no era tan feliz como el creía, y no lo sabía. Era posiblemente muy obvio para alguien quien no fuera entrenado solo como un arma en vez de cómo un amigo.  
  
Ahora pensaba en eso, Duo se veía algo deprimido por ahora. Oh el estaba normalmente relajado alrededor de los otros, pero Heero sabia que Duo ocasionalmente era el que más fácil se adaptaba. Desde que lo conocía hasta ahora Heero, casi no había pensado en la guerra. Se convirtió un poco molesto desde que Duo se había mudado. El siempre salía con Hilde. Heero se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, pensó que el posiblemente no sabía nada acerca del alegre Duo. Actualmente parecía que su traje era motivo de pelea con Duo, se podía decir que el trenzado salía como un relámpago hacia la casa de Hilde, o con Howard o alguno de sus otros amigos-conocidos, pero de todas maneras Duo tenía cambios de humor, había estado extremadamente sensible a cualquier cosa que alguien dijera de él, particularmente, cuando lo hacia Heero.  
  
Por lo pronto Heero no tenía tiempo de arreglarlo. Él le encontraría a Duo una muy buena pareja. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Empezó a conectas dos nombres al de Duo.  
  
La pregunta sobre las preferencias sexuales era ahora el parámetro. Heero pensaba sobre eso seriamente pero no lo podía asimilar.  
  
Tenía que preguntar. Si, tenía que preguntarle a Quatre. Al menos el no era tan voluble como Wufei.  
  
El heredero Winner estaba sentado en un gran sillón individual leyendo un libro. Heero se detuvo en la puerta de la sala, entonces se fue a sentar en el sillón frente a su amigo, y pretendió mirar la revista de armas y municiones. La laptop y el portafolio de Quatre estaba a un lado pero su teléfono estaba apagado, la computadora también estaba apagado y el estaba obviamente disfrutando los últimos momentos de paz antes de irse a otro viaje de negocios mañana. Heero no se sentía culpable por molestarlo – una misión era importante – pero estaba renuente, debía formular la pregunta lo más rápido y eficientemente posible.  
  
Quatre, eres – no, la visión de Wufei apareció en su mente, y Quatre estaba tomando té. Heero no tenía más playeras para cambiarse. Winner, ¿te gustan las mujeres?... No... Quatre, para mi información, ¿cuáles son tus preferencias sexuales...?  
  
Pensaba trataba de formular la pregunta en su mente, una y otra vez, y en su mente veía esos gentiles ojos azules y su expresión inocente sonrojarse, y tal vez hacer alguna mueca. Ahora que Duo le había dicho que ese tipo de preguntas eran delicadas, ahora estaba conciente de eso.  
  
Pero es Quatre, se recordó a sí mismo. El tenía un aspecto suave y dulce pero solo en apariencia. Tras de éste era un guerrero competente, un brillante estratega y un excelente hombre de negocios.  
  
Las palabras parecían no querer salir de la boca de Heero. Se disgustó. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Quatre pero ninguno decía nada.  
  
Piensa Zero, Heero se decía a sí mismo. El podía imaginarse la reacción del 'inocente' Quatre en su mente. Se forzaba a sí mismo la manera en que Quatre lo había derrotado en el Mercurio, casi matándolo, matando casi también a Trowa, y destruyendo dos colonias, con una sonrisa y una mirada ausente en su gentil cara.  
  
Heero pensaba acerca de Quatre, el sistema Zero y su pregunta, entonces mejor se retiraría y hablaría con Trowa.  
  
El acróbata estaba calentado para su show en el traspatio, haciendo esforzadas lagartijas.  
  
"¿Barton?" Los movimientos de Trowa eran suaves y regulares, el sol de la tarde brillaba a través de las hojas de los árboles reflejándose en la piel de su espalda. Sus músculos se marcaban y relajaban mientras hacía el ejercicio. Uno, dos.  
  
"¿Sí?" Tres, cuatro.  
  
"¿Eres gay?" Cinco, seis.  
  
"Si" Siete, ocho.  
  
"Bien." Nueve, diez. "¿Y Quatre?"  
  
Once, doce. Trece. "¿Qué con él?"  
  
"¿El es gay?"  
  
Catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete.  
  
"Pregúntaselo." Dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, pensando. La información que le había dado Trowa era importante y prometedora. Quatre todavía era una interrogante.  
  
Se sorprendió de que Trowa no conociese la orientación de Quatre. Después de todo el era el mejor amigo de Winner ellos compartían mucho tiempo juntos tanto como Heero compartía con Duo. Ellos podían salir ocasionalmente por las tardes, o Quatre iba con Trowa al circo, o ellos desaparecían por horas en el cuarto de uno u otro a leer manga o jugar video juegos. Bueno, presumiblemente; eso es lo que Heero y Duo hacían cuando él iba al cuarto de Duo en las tardes lluviosas. Seguramente en todo ese tiempo a solas juntos la pregunta – pero, Heero nunca le había preguntado a Duo, y nunca hasta hace poco habían mencionado esto, así es que esto no le sorprendía. Hmmm. Un balance en la probabilidad y considerando el incidente de la homosexualidad y su edad en el grupo, las oportunidades de que Quatre fuese heterosexual. Trabajaría con probabilidades o hasta que tuviese el valor de preguntarle directamente a Quatre. Al menos tenía una persona en quien trabajar ahora. ¿Pero Trowa era el correcto para Duo?  
  
Miro hacia el pintarrón por un momento, tratando de imaginarlos juntos. Era extraño por alguna razón. Posiblemente se había hecho a la idea de que Duo y Hilde estaban juntos, y eso parecía erróneo... ¿debía considerar esto como una señal de su intuición? Odin le había dicho que se dejara guiar por sus sentimientos...  
  
Nuevamente el hombre había sido soltero toda su vida y había sido forzado a adoptar un huérfano de guerra emocionalmente inestable como su 'hijo', que diablos iba el a saber.  
  
Si solo pudiese estar seguro... Abrió su laptop, siempre fuente de confort y certitud. Y se recordó a sí mismo el nombre de su proyecto. Opuestos se atraen.  
  
¡Bueno esto sería un poco distinto! Heero empezó a teclear furiosamente, plasmando sus planes. No puso atención al rápido golpeteo en su puerta.  
  
Alguien golpeaba sonoramente la puerta de madera y un gruñido mando un cubetazo de agua fría en su espalda: "¡Yuy sal de ahí! ¡Relena ha desaparecido!"  
  
Continuara...  
  
Para los que han preguntado y mil gracias por sus ánimos para que continué en la traducción, este es un fic YAOI y la pareja de Heero y Duo será en los siguientes capítulos. No se preocupen, no hay nada con Relena (bueno no con Heero). Hasta luego y nuevamente gracias. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Titulo: Investigación y error  
  
Autor: Maldoror  
  
Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.  
  
Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)  
  
Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.  
  
Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.  
  
Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.  
  
Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.  
  
Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
//Operación 'Ecuaciones'  
  
Duración de la misión: 6 días 6 horas.  
  
Operación 2X3  
  
Considerar necesidades sdrfl-//  
  
"Que sucedió, Chang."  
  
La hostilidad fue olvidada. Wufei conducía como loco hacia el palacio mientras Heero revisaba y colocaba un cargador lleno en su pistola.  
  
"Mokotto" Murmuró Wufei, cuando daba la vuelta en el camino y asustando a las palomas haciéndolas que decidieran descubrir nuevamente su ruta migratoria. "Estamos cerca, Yuy. Ella estaba por terminar su guardia, se había mantenido despierta la noche anterior por los preparativos para la junta de Relena, fue cuando Simmons bajo por algo frío..."  
  
"Mokotto debió habernos llamado en vez de tratar de tomar esa responsabilidad."  
  
"Ella pensó que como nosotros estábamos libres y necesitamos el descanso por el paseo y la gran gala de mañana." Wufei contestó. "Relena no tenía nada en su agenda hoy, ella iba a trabajar en su despacho. Mokotto pensó..."  
  
"¡No le contraté para que piense!"  
  
"Dale un descanso, Yuy." Le dijo Wufei. "Todo indica que Relena salió cuando Mokote se quedo dormida en la silla. Ella tal vez este en algún lado..."  
  
"¡Puede ser!"  
  
"Estoy conciente de los riesgos, Yuy. ¡Pero esa tonta mujer debe conocerlos mejor como para irse así nada más!" Wufei golpeó el manubrio y dijo algo en mandarín.  
  
Heero estaba feliz de que Wufei estuviese con él en esto. Todo mundo admiraba mucho a Relena, no debían ser tan estrictos con ella. Tal vez eso hubiese hecho que cualquiera se sintiera prepotente, pero no Relena ella seguía siendo alguien estable y más inteligente que años antes – ¡tenía que dejar de hacer eso! No era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Ella había engañado a dos hombres adultos casi del doble de su edad, y que estaban encargados de su protección, quienes debían saber mejor de quien estaban a cargo, dejarla escaparse así como así y salir del palacio de incógnito para ir al mercado de New Port City o ir al cine.  
  
Ese fue el motivo de que fuesen despedidos; por esa razón es que Heero confiaba en tan pocas personas. Confianza una de las más importantes responsabilidades que lo motivaban a proteger la paz. Y la confianza no se obtiene dejando que tu responsabilidad haga con un tronido de dedos te alejes y le dejes ir hacia el peligro.  
  
Por supuesto, ella nunca trato de hacerlo con Heero pero ella puso a cada guardia a prueba. Simmons y Mokotto estaban bien; atentos y cuidadosos, y maternales y tiernos que Relena no quiso meterlos en problemas. Y por supuesto Relena había conocido a su horma con Chang Wufei. La primera vez que ella trato de escaparse del palacio mientras el estaba de guardia, el la atrapo y la regreso de la puerta, hizo que volviese a su despacho y le llamo a Heero para decirle en términos no muy amables que si quería 'que el fuese el guardaespaldas de esa loca mujer'. Afortunadamente para Heero pudo disuadirlo que se quedase, teniendo en cuenta que por fin había encontrado el perfecto perro guardián para la ministro de cabeza dura. Claro que esto hizo que Relena se pusiese furiosa, no le hablo a Heero por días después de esto, y tampoco con Chang, y ellos tampoco se hablaban. Heero había tenido la más maravillosa semana pero no duró mucho...  
  
El carro atravesó las puertas y se detuvo a mitad del camino.  
  
"¡Ve por la izquierda. Yo por la derecha!" Dijo molesto Wufei.  
  
"Espera, vamos a revisar el jardín y el lugar de las rosas primero." Heero guardo su pistola. Se veía que los guardias y el personal del palacio estaban apurados.  
  
"¡Es una perdida de tiempo! Iré..."  
  
"Chang, por favor. Por aquí." Heero corrió adelante, su mente estaba lista para planear algo si es que fallaba en encontrarla.  
  
Suspiró aliviado y molesto cuando se acercaron al jardín. Relena estaba sentada en la gran pasa manos de la escalinata hablando con alguien que portaba un uniforme de preventer.  
  
Se veía relajada. El hombre estaba apoyado en el pasamanos, no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos, se veía como si estuviese coqueteando pero muy respetuosamente. Heero dejo de correr y ahora caminaba tranquilamente.  
  
Dos años atrás, el y Relena habían estado de acuerdo de que era esencial y muy importante para ambos tener un lugar para su vida privada. No había sido un pacto solemne, más que nada un arreglo táctico. Cuando Relena celebró su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, habían hecho ese arreglo en sus vidas y lo reconsiderarían pero hasta entonces, solo negocios.  
  
No había sido un sacrificio para Heero, no tenía ningún pasatiempo o interés fuera de mantener la paz en todo caso. El no había pensado que para Relena fuese un sacrificio. Pero por primera vez en dos años, inocentemente, trises ojos azules desviaban su mirada de él, comenzó a pensar si había hecho lo correcto. Ella era solo una jovencita, y ya había sufrido lo suficiente. ¿Había hecho que dudara sobre el hacer amistad con otros hombres? Hombres que siempre se sintieron atraídos hacia ella y él no había dejado que ella se distrajera de su propia misión, así que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que su personal y sus guardaespaldas fuesen serios o mujeres, o preferentemente ambos. ¿Acaso había ido demasiado lejos? Considerando que ella se había quedado en los alrededores y hablando con un preventer, ¿debía enojarse con ella por escaparse del palacio y coquetear con alguien?  
  
Lo hubiese pensado por solo un momento. Pero Chang Wufei mostró más enojo en todo esto.  
  
"¡¿Mujer, estas loca?! ¿Acaso no sabes que toda la guardia del palacio esta buscándote?"  
  
Relena se asustó y casi se cae del pasa manos. Su compañero la detuvo tomándola de la mano y su antebrazo.  
  
Ella le dio las gracias al momento en que Wufei iba hacia ella y la tomaba de la mano, retirándola.  
  
"Agente Chang..." El preventer dijo, un poco sorprendido.  
  
"Tú..." Dijo Wufei y le miró molesto - Relena estaba un poco asustada e indefensa tras de él – y mirando al hombre con una sonrisa siniestra. "Agente Yuy tratará con usted. Yo llevaré a su Ex Alteza Real nuevamente al palacio que ella nunca debió haber dejado..."  
  
"¡Wufei!" Chillo Relena.  
  
"...¡sin la apropiada vigilancia y sin su guardaespaldas!" Wufei jaló a Relena antes de que volviera a protestar. "Ahora vas a caminar ¿mujer? ¡O tendré que cargarte como una niña de tres años! ¡Ya que estas actuando como una!"  
  
"¡Oh!" Relena, se quedó sin habla. Wufei ya iba lejos con ella en este punto. Desde el camino dos puntos de color estaban bailando en sus mejillas, Heero estimaba que Chang estaba a diez segundos de que ella le disparara a cualquiera quien estuviera asombrado por escuchar que tipo de lenguaje usaba que no estaba lejos del de los pilotos Gundam.  
  
Heero giró hacia el joven – un par de años más grande que él pero muchas personas bajo la edad de treinta le parecen jóvenes. "Agente Daniels."  
  
El preventer le miró. Heero noto que no parecía intimidado. Una mirada más y el le reconoció mentalmente Hugh Daniels, todos sus datos estaban en su mente. Era una adición reciente en el área de Preventes de Sanq, y estaba en el palacio para ganar experiencia y para la seguridad en general. Era un agente competente, un buen tirador, un excelente piloto de móvil suit, y estaba descrito como disponible, a través del aburrimiento y conflictos de personalidad. Heero no veía como encajaba, la personalidad, la sonrisa y su mirada era bastante amigable.  
  
"Agente Yuy, siento mucho que..."  
  
"Debió haber llamado." Heero sintió volver algo de su enojo.  
  
El agente Daniels parpadeó. Tenía ojos café casi negros, y su piel bronceada la cual contrastaba con el color de su cabello el cual estaba a la altura de sus hombros y era de color rubio miel.  
  
"Lo hice, Agente Yuy. Le avisé al personal hace diez minutos, tan pronto la encontré caminando en el jardín."  
  
Eso explica la falta de pánico. Heero apretó sus dientes. "Alguien no nos avisó a Chang o a mí."  
  
"Veré quien, señor." Daniel dijo esto rápido y seriamente. A Heero le agradó que el hombre supiera lo que el problema de la falta de comunicación podía hacer.  
  
"Gracias. Repórteme cualquier cosa que sepa. Acerca..." Heero miró hacia el camino por lo cual Wufei y Relena habían desaparecido.  
  
"Espero que no piense que llegué muy lejos, señor. Solo estaba entreteniendo al Ministro Darlian mientras la encaminaba de regreso. Ella parecía un poco decepcionada cuando la encontré."  
  
Grandioso, la felicidad de alguien más por que preocuparse. Heero se detuvo de tallar sus ojos cansadamente. "Aprecio ese gesto, Agente Daniels..."  
  
"Hugh, por favor."  
  
"¿Qué?" Los pensamientos de Heero se desviaron, por un momento. Entonces frunció el ceño. "Usamos solamente los apellidos, Agente, esto previene confusiones."  
  
"Entonces, Daniels. No necesita llamarme Agente, todos los días recuerdo cual es mi trabajo."  
  
Heero trataba de imaginarse en que manera había ofendido al hombre, entonces se dio cuenta de que Daniels estaba sonriendo. Oh cierto, un chiste. La facilidad y la sonrisa le recordaron a Duo; el tenía una personalidad que podía ser algo de inmunidad y apreciación.  
  
"Muy bien, Daniels. Puedes llamarme Yuy también." El nunca se había acostumbrado a ser llamado 'señor'. "Ahora acerca de la Ministro Darlian..." Se detuvo, pensando como continuar.  
  
"No malas intenciones, se-... Yuy. La Ministro es una joven encantadora pero ella esta bajo mi protección y no podría considerar algo inapropiado. Además, no estoy interesado."  
  
"Tu dijiste que ella era encantadora." Heero dijo severamente.  
  
"Um, si, ella es. Pero yo tengo otro tipo de inclinaciones."  
  
"¿Eres casado?" Esto no estaba en sus datos personales.  
  
"No." Dijo Daniels cuidadosamente. "No tengo ninguna relación por lo pronto, mi novio y yo terminamos hace algunos meses."  
  
"...Oh" Una vez mas Heero sintió que había pasado por algo algunas indicaciones obvias pero Daniels se había comportado bien y le había dado la información sin avergonzarse. "Bien."  
  
"Miraba las premisas, Agente Yuy." Daniels añadió. "Estuve en comunicación con los guardias de la puerta, y llamé a los de la casa..."  
  
Heero agitó su mano para que dejase de lado su explicación. Daniels estuvo al pendiente de no acercarse mucho, y el estaba recargado en una de las columnas que estaban en el jardín en una adecuada posición defensiva. Y... una idea tentativa se empezó a fraguar en su cabeza... El hombre parecía más amigable y más paciente con Relena que Heero o Wufei... Relena tenía mucho que hacer esos días, no estaba contenta con los guardaespaldas que constantemente la hacían recordarlo.  
  
Heero estaba acostumbrado a hacer decisiones rápidas. "Dime, Daniels, ¿estarías interesado en tomar turnos como el guardaespaldas personal de la Ministro en algunos eventos? Chang y yo estamos muy apretados en los turnos, y pienso que la Ministro podría disfrutar una conversación ocasional.  
  
"No creo que tenga que conversar con la ministro mientras se supone que deba estarla vigilando." Respondió Daniels cuidadosamente, que era por supuesto la respuesta correcta.  
  
"Bien, veras que eso es algo que nunca detiene a Relena de hablar. Aprenderás que eso se da automáticamente en ella." Heero dijo esto confidentemente. "Por supuesto en caso de algo riesgo estarías trabajando con Chang o conmigo."  
  
"¿Ah? Bien, debo decir que estoy tentado, Yuy. Pienso que me gustaría trabajar contigo." Daniels sonrió cálidamente. Heero notó que Daniels podría ser mejor compañía para Relena en los bailes; estaba listo para apostar que el rubio podía rechazar diplomáticamente una pieza de baile con cualquier dama que se lo pidiera, sin que éstas se sintieran ofendidas. Heero nunca supo como manejar ese tipo de ocasiones y unas dos veces las había hecho llorar.  
  
"La Ministro Darlian tendrá que acceder pero no creo que haya ningún problema. Iré a ver a tu superior." Ellos continuaron hablando mientras regresaban a la casa.  
  
Los sentidos agudos de Heero escucharon ecos de disturbios antes que Daniels. Mandó al otro hombre a espaldas de la casa y él mismo se aproximo por un pequeño camino de arbustos que rodeaban este.  
  
No podía escuchar muy bien un murmullo molesto, pero escucho perfectamente la respuesta.  
  
"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" La voz de Relena era chillona y desafiante.  
  
Nuevamente un murmullo – el sonido era normal de un hombre molesto tratando de hablar calmadamente – más palabras.  
  
"¡Tú-... ¿quién te crees?!"  
  
Heero no escucho la respuesta – solo la palabra guarda espaldas y otras más pero no pudo escucharlas – fue adecuada pero aparentemente Relena no lo creyó así.  
  
"¿Y crees que eso te da el derecho de determinar con quien quiero hablar?" Relena contestó molesta.  
  
"Algo así." Wufei le contestó mucho más fuerte esta vez.  
  
Heero estaba tratando de encontrarlos entre los varios caminos llenos de arbustos, sus palabras y el eco hacían esto un poco difícil. El realmente necesitaba interrumpir antes de que la discusión se saliera de control; la manera en que Relena estaba contestando hacía que sus instintos de soldado estuviesen al borde de la reacción. Estaba convencido acerca de Daniels, un poco más de sencillez y diplomacia hacia Relena no hacían daño, y en cuanto a Chang un respiro antes de que éste se provocara una úlcera.  
  
"Tu-... eso es lo más-... ¡¿cómo te atreves?!" Relena estaba callendo en la repetición y en los clichés de la falta de vocabulario, esto quería decir que ella se estaba acercando al límite... Heero pudo escuchar a Wufei molesto.  
  
"No me malinterprete, Ministro, el haberse escapado fuera del palacio y hablar con un hombre que no ha sido propiamente puesto a su protección eso es lo que me tiene molesto. La próxima vez que huya dígale a Yuy que le lleve al Agente Daniels a su despacho para que pueda coquetear con el."  
  
Relena hizo un ruido extraño y como si fuera el momento exacto Heero doblo hacia la derecha del camino y los vio.  
  
Principios de paz estaban por el momento a un lado, Relena había tratado de cachetear a Wufei, y lo hubiese logrado si ella tuviese diez años de intensa práctica en artes marciales y el elemento sorpresa. Wufei atrapo su muñeca – sin romperla, Heero le dio crédito por eso – y la estaba mirando con un poco de burla lo que hizo reavivar el enojo. Heero carraspeó fuertemente.  
  
Relena giro hacia él, entonces su rostro mostró se relajó, zafó el agarre de Wufei a su muñeca y corrió hacia su amigo. "¡Oh Heero!"  
  
"Oh Heero, cierto." Wufei dijo burlonamente. "Tu caballero en brillante armadura por fin apareció."  
  
"¡Heero!" Relena se lanzó a sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos. "El se ha estado comportando como - ¡como una bestia!"  
  
La bestia la estaba mirando molesta. El hombre tomaba sus misiones muy seriamente, la pequeña escapada de Relena posiblemente lo había molestado considerablemente. Heero tampoco estaba en el papel de 'caballero'. Miró a Relena, ésta pasó saliva al ver de que manera la estaba mirando y de pronto se dio cuenta que los dos hombres más peligrosos del mundo la miraban como si la hubiesen atrapado con las manos en la masa.  
  
"Tal vez deberíamos hablar esto diplomáticamente..." Dijo ella débilmente.  
  
Continuará... 


	6. Capítulo 6

Titulo: Investigación y error  
  
Autor: Maldoror  
  
Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.  
  
Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)  
  
Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.  
  
Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.  
  
Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.  
  
Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.  
  
Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
//Duración de la misión: 8 días 14 horas.  
  
Proyecto 2: Opuestos se atraen.  
  
Operación 2X3  
  
Parcialmente resuelto lo de la escapada de RP, un plan fue formulado para que 2 y 3 compartieran tiempo de calidad.//  
  
La noche era fría y húmeda a través de de los paneles. Heero volteo hacia su laptop, la cual la luminosidad de la pantalla había sido cuidadosamente protegida, miraba a la oscuridad de afuera de la ventana, poniendo un poco la cortina a un lado. Estaba en uno de las antiguas recamaras de los sirvientes en una ala de la casa la cual le daba un buen ángulo visual al techo donde su objetivo estaba. Desde el comunicador de su laptop escuchó el sonido de suaves pisadas. Esta vez había plantado un micrófono en el equipo del sujeto. No más sorpresas.  
  
Duo se movió nuevamente, aparentemente tratando de calentar sus pies. Se abrazaba a si mismo. Su chaqueta era delgada pero solo estaba usando jeans y una playera negra, listo para la acción si se necesitaba. Sus ojos observaban los techos alrededor de el. Cuando volteó a ver el otro lado de la luz que iluminaba el palacio pudo observar su pistola colocada a su espalda en la pretina del pantalón.  
  
Había sacado la pistola y se había ocultado antes de que Heero pudiese escuchar el ruido de las escaleras que llevaban hacia el techo.  
  
"Ah, ahí estas." Duo dijo alegremente, dejando de apuntar su pistola hacia la puerta abierta hasta que pudo ver la identificación de la persona que llegaba. Heero lo estaba viendo con unos binoculares de visión nocturna a través de una hendidura por la cortina, y no se sintió bien al ver el cambio de expresión de Duo al momento en que reconoció al que sería su acompañante. "¿Tro?"  
  
"Duo." Trowa asintió al momento en que se dirigía hacia su amigo. A través de sus binoculares su cara se notaba algo curiosa. "¿Estas esperando a alguien más?"  
  
"Bueno... si." Duo guardo el arma, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el techo nuevamente, su boca mostró un poco de disgusto. Su voz se escuchaba un poco entrecortada en la bocina de la laptop. "Heero dijo que vigilaría conmigo."  
  
"Tuvo que hacer algo acerca de la seguridad de mañana y me pidió que lo cubriera. Parece estar renuente a dejar a Relena fuera de su vista después de lo de ayer, y Wufei necesita más tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de que vuelva a pelear con ella." Dijo tranquilamente Trowa, sus ojos también vigilaban desde el techo. "Supongo que la manera en que desarrolló todo puso a Heero realmente nervioso."  
  
"Relena puede obtener más de veinte amenazas de muerte en un día antes del desayuno. Lo prefiero a los votos de popularidad entre los políticos. ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser diferente?" Duo renegó, abrazándose a sí mismo para quitarse un poco de frío. No se veía con ganas ni humor para enamorarse de alguien pero Heero sabía cuan larga y aburrida podía ser la vigilancia nocturna.  
  
"Bueno, aparentemente no necesitamos saberlo." Dijo Trowa secamente. "Deberías haber rechazado la guardia, no eres parte de preventer."  
  
"...Heero no siempre me pide favores." Murmuró Duo, observando desde el techo hacia el otro lado de los límites del palacio.  
  
Trowa no dijo nada en la manera en que Duo encontró molesto porque de repente le dijo al chico más alto, con sus ojos brillando. "Hubieras rechazado esto, ¿por qué demonios estas tu aquí?"  
  
Trowa solo comentó. "Es jueves, el día en que no abre el circo. No tenía nada más que hacer. Y la casa se siente vacía."  
  
Duo pareció entender y apoyo sus codos en el barandal que separaba el piso del techo del vacío. "¿Quatre aún esta fuera?"  
  
"Hasta el siguiente fin de semana. La reunión se extendió nuevamente."  
  
"Que horror."  
  
Trowa se encogió de hombros, entonces tomó algo del bolsillo de su saco. "¿Quieres algo caliente y que nos ayude a ahogar nuestras mutua depresión?"  
  
"¿Esta más del 50% comprobado?" Preguntó Duo desinteresadamente.  
  
Trowa resopló. "Si Heero hace alguna ronda y nos encuentra bebiendo aunque sea una cerveza sin alcohol, nos desolla vivos con los vidrios de las botellas. Es chocolate."  
  
"Chocolate." Dijo Duo burlonamente extendiendo su mano para tomar la taza que en la que Trowa vaciaba el chocolate del termo.  
  
Heero los miró compartir un momento de silencio en el barandal y brindar con sus tazas de plástico.  
  
"Dos idiotas solitarios." Escucho que Duo dijo tranquilamente.  
  
"No es necesario que lo seas, Duo." Dijo Trowa suavemente. "Eres activo, amigable, ¿por qué quieres estar sumido en ...?"  
  
"Si, bueno, soy un tonto. Nunca lo he negado." Duo interrumpió. "Un estúpido, solitario tonto. ¿Cierto?"  
  
"Cierto." Trowa suspiró, y rodeó con su brazo libre los hombros del trenzado.  
  
Heero dejó que la cortina regresara a su lugar. Parecía que todo iba bien, mucho mejor de lo que el hubiese esperado. Apago la bocina, no necesitaba espiar la conversación de sus dos amigos mientras ellos hablaban de algo que pudiese llegar a ser íntimo. Escribió un resumen de la situación en su laptop, la cerro y la guardó. Confiaba en ellos dos la seguridad así el podía irse a casa a descansar, y estar listo para sus responsabilidades de mañana.  
  
El entrenamiento de Heero no le había hecho insensible, como algunos creían. Sentía emociones, y dejaba que éstas lo guiasen, pero no dejaba que lo controlaran, o que fueran expresadas. Solamente observaba y entonces las utilizaba cuando eran necesarias, lo cual era muy raro.  
  
Miro hacia arriba y curiosamente una ola de sentimientos cruzaron por su mente. Se sentía feliz al ver que finalmente podía ver una de sus operaciones exitosa. Sin embargo... seguía recordando la mirada en la cara de Duo al momento en que dijo que se sentía solo.  
  
Relena estaba en lo correcto, era correcto. Sus cuatro amigos estaban solos y eran infelices por eso. Heero trato de guardar sus sentimientos usando el pensamiento de que por lo menos Duo – y Trowa también por supuesto – estaban en proceso de revertir esta situación.  
  
Lo encontraba excepcionalmente difícil de hacer. Pero debía tratar.  
  
Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a llover. Frunció el ceño, recordando que el techo no tenía ningún espacio para resguardarse de la lluvia y el viento. Demonios. Bueno, circunstancias adversas proveen lazos fuertes, ¿cierto? Esto posiblemente trajera algo bueno...  
  
//Duración de la misión: 8 días 15 horas.  
  
Operación 2X3  
  
Estatus: En camino.  
  
Siguiente paso: Se requiere más información de los métodos para establecer una relación entre alguna mujer disponible y 4 y 5. //  
  
La lluvia de la noche anterior se habían empapado de los jardines y el sol de la mañana todavía no la secaba; las gotas aun brillaban en las plantas y el pasto como pequeñas joyas. Heero pensaba que este brillo podría ser una peligrosa distracción si es que algún francotirador trataba de disparar desde los arbustos así que tendría que estar con los ojos bien abiertos para observar todos los alrededores y no puso mucha atención a los dos primeros suspiros de Relena. Pero al tercer sonido que parecía más como el inicio de un ataque de asma volteo a verla cuidadosamente.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien, Relena?"  
  
Relena suspiro nuevamente – en una actitud más femenina – ahora que ya tenía su atención – y acariciando una rosa blanca que sostenía.  
  
"Heero... Hablé con Daniels ayer."  
  
"¿Si?" Después de su escapada, Relena había prometido que sería buena con Daniels y no trataría de escaparse de nuevo, así que ella esperaba que todo esto no lo llevara a que le pidiesen la renuncia o que no le fuera permitido vigilarla más.  
  
"Él... la manera en que Hugh estaba hablando, sonaba como si él planeara tomar muchas de los puntos para vigilarme a mí."  
  
"Hablaré con Daniels de cuanto tiempo quiere ocupar en sus obligaciones. Pero estoy contento si el esta dispuesto a compartir algo, sería mucho menos estresante para Chang y para mi. Y estoy seguro en que apreciaras vernos un poco menos y más de alguien como Daniels el cual es amigable también." Heero añadió. A su manera de ver, el otro día Relena se había sentido libre de conversar. Oh Heero nunca se retractaría de dejar algún detalle en su manera de mantener la seguridad, pero dejando que Chang estuviese un poco menos presionado y el tiempo en que Heero corriese hasta quedar sin aliento había sido un poco injusto para ella.  
  
"Es simpático pero prefiero nuestro presente contrato." Relena dijo quedamente, mirando hacia la rosa que tenía en su regazo.  
  
"Nos necesitas enteros en nuestros puestos Relena... y nosotros peleamos contigo mucho. No se como puedes soportarlo." Añadió. Heero estaba perfectamente de que su obsesión por la seguridad y los detalles que debían ser considerados, al igual que supervisar muchas personas; era una herencia de la guerra, de su entrenamiento. Pensando en Relena y sus otros amigos estaba cada vez más en el límite, ellos nunca le dijeron a Heero solo –  
  
"¡Pero Heero, a mi no me molesta tener una buena discusión!"  
  
Esto atrajo rápidamente la atención de Heero, y le dio a Relena Pacecraft, el último símbolo de la paz, la mirada que le daría a cualquiera que dijese que los árboles eran invasores extraterrestres tratando de dominar el mundo.  
  
"Esto no esta saliendo bien." Relena murmuró. "Pero se que – que algunos chicos no saben como mostrar su cariño, así que hacen cosas tontas, como pelear o decirte cosas crueles o tratan de intimidarte o..."  
  
"¿Es por eso que tu querías ser mi amiga aún cuando decía todas esas veces que te decía que te mataría y que rompí tu invitación durante la guerra?"  
  
"Bueno..."  
  
"Relena, esto no tenía ningún sentido y todavía no lo tiene."  
  
"Solo estoy tratando de decir que se que algunas veces una pelea es un signo de que alguien se preocupa por ti. De hecho el cariño puede nacer de las peleas, porque es cuando dos personas llegan realmente ser apasionadas acerca..."  
  
Heero volteo a verla nuevamente. Algunas cosas todavía no lograba entender por completo pero de pronto comprendió. Las veces que realmente comprendía que Zechs siempre estuviese peleando. Y... ¡Y Duo! ¡El era su amigo y en su primer encuentro Duo le había disparado dos veces! La única persona que actualmente había podido acercarse a él durante la guerra. ¡Heero respetaba a Duo inmensamente por esto - aun cuando estuviese furioso por haber iniciado esto – y, ahora ellos eran los mejores amigos! Y Relena era su amiga, después de todas esas veces que ellos habían discutido por la paz, y había intentado matarla... diablos había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había amenazado con hacerlo.. Había algo más aquí.  
  
¿Podría esto trabajar también para el amor? Posiblemente. Si los conflictos y las peleas podían dirigir a las personas como Relena y Duo a ser amigos de un alguien insensible como él – Heero sabía, sin importarle mucho, que era llamado el Príncipe del Hielo entre los Preventers de Sanq. Lo había tomado como algo sin importancia, actualmente, pero él sabía que era frío y distante, así que el hielo era una sustancia lógica para asignarle. Y al menos le habían dado un titulo real con éste, entonces ellos lo debían respetar actualmente. Duo había estado extremadamente molesto cuando Heero le había dicho a cerca de esto y había tratado de persuadirlo que eso era un insulto, pero a Heero no le importaba – eso había desembocado en una pelea, pensar en eso. Y todavía Duo y él seguían siendo amigos, y si, entonces se veía que a través de la pelea en que Heero podía ver más allá de la máscara de bromista de Duo, y lo comprendía bien. Era cuando Duo le gritaba a todo volumen que Heero comprendió que el sobrenombre le molestaba realmente a su amigo; había hecho algunos esfuerzos para reducir su uso después de esto, o al menos se había asegurado que sus colegas supieran mejor que no debían usarlo delante de Duo.  
  
Si el conflicto podía ayudar a las personas así como a Relena y Duo a ser amigos con un insensible asesino, entonces eso podría ayudar a enamorar a las personas normales... Heero no tenía ni idea de lo que es el amor, aún después de toda su investigación, pero el estaba asumiendo en que esto era de un nivel más profundo que la amistad con la ayuda extra del sexo en ello. Si, todo tenía sentido...  
  
"- aún si Daniels es un gran chico y el mejor guarda espaldas, realmente, no cambiaria nada - prometo ser buena, ¿OK? Te prometo que no te daré más sustos, así tú no te cansaras mucho por cuidarme pero ¿podrías dejar que todo siguiera igual que antes? ¿Heero?"  
  
"¿Hm?"  
  
"¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Oh Heero no puedo esperar para que tú te des cuenta! ¡Tengo que decírtelo! ¡Yo estoy...!"  
  
"¿Ministro? ¿Yuy?"  
  
Heero saludo inclinando su cabeza suavemente hacia Simmons, había estado conciente de que se acercaba por dos minutos antes. Relena había sido tomada por sorpresa y había logrado detener la caída de su rosa.  
  
"Daniels trae el carro. La conferencia es en treinta minutos. Deberían irse o llegaran tarde, y la Ministro Darlian es la primera conferencista."  
  
Relena murmuró algo no propio de una dama – algo que había sacado de los cabecillas de ESUN cuando estaba en una reunión, pero Heero decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Su mente corría nuevos parámetros, un nuevo proyecto. Esto le daba algo más para considerar parejas...  
  
//Duración de la misión: 9 días 9 horas.  
  
Proyecto 3: Hostilidad disfraza afección / amor nace de conflicto.  
  
Posible Sujeto: Dorothy Catalonia (DC). DC y 4 fueron duros oponentes durante la guerra, en un nivel directo y personal. Ellos aún están frecuentemente en situaciones hostiles, pero han sido observados parece que ellos lo disfrutan.//  
  
Heero asintió al teclado. El se había dado cuenta como se miraban durante las fiestas, aun cuando ellos solo discutían sobre política y tenían batallas verbales hasta que era tiempo de irse a casa. Se había maravillado de esto; cuando le pregunto a Trowa, el piloto le dijo que Quatre y Dorothy se agradaban en una manera extraña y disfrutaban peleando. Se dio cuenta de que era un raro y bizarro chiste de Trowa e hizo una nota mental de mantener todos los cubiertos filosos de plata fuera de su alcance cuando Quatre le invitara a una fiesta. Pero ahora...  
  
Ellos congeniaban. Discutían acaloradamente acerca de la paz, la guerra y los negocios pero ellos obviamente lo disfrutaban. Los ojos de Quatre brillaban cuando la veía, como si el estuviese listo para la batalla, pero tal vez sus ojos estuviesen brillando con amor. Quatre nunca rehuía a Dorothy. Ella hacia esfuerzos para verlo regularmente. Y el siempre le daba buenos regalos en Navidad los cuales parecía que ella intentaba deshacerse.  
  
Diablos ella había corrido tras el con una espada al final de la guerra, ¡¿entonces eso significaba algo, cierto?!  
  
Continuará... 


	7. Capítulo 7

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor:  Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2.  Eventualmente.  Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor.  Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones:  Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto.  Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración:    Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido.  El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio.  El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original.  Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor.  Gracias y espero que se diviertan.  Devil1.

Capítulo 7

_//Duración de la misión: 9 días 23 horas_

_Proyecto 3: Hostilidad disfrazada de afecto /  amor que nace del conflicto._

_Operación 4XDC_

_Estatus: Iniciando_

_Ambos 4 y DC son muy difíciles de manipular y son muy tercos y resistentes.  La estrategia será la aproximación directa a ambos sujetos.  4 no esta disponible por ahora, una charla con DC esta arreglada para esta mañana.//_

Dorothy trabajaba para Relena como su consejera y confidente, y él la observo ir hacia su oficina con un café y un pan danés así que el subió las escaleras hacia el área ejecutiva.  Relena estaba fuera y el podría ir con ella, y Dorothy rara vez estaba en su oficina pasado el mediodía los sábados, así que el podría hacer esto ahora.  No tomaría mucho tiempo.  No podría engañar a Dorothy con una cita a ciegas con alguien, así que sería directo.  Era algo simple.

"¿Dorothy?"

Ella estaba de pie frente a un archivero viendo algunos papeles, ella tomó un poco de café.  "¿Heero? ¿Qué haces aquí?  ¿Pensé que Relena estaba…?"

"Dorothy, solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas."  Dijo Heero directamente.  "Es acerca de Quatre."  Retiro la taza de café de las manos de ella solo por si acaso.

"¿Qué con el rubio?"  Dorothy lo miró inquisitivamente, por el tipo de tono de el al hacer la pregunta, ella parecía interesada.  Si, pensó Heero, buena señal.

"Dorothy, creo que le agradas mucho a Quatre."  Dijo Heero convencido.

"¿Huh?"

"Y creo que a ti también te agrada mucho."

"Bueno, no lo odio el pequeño…"

"Creo que una relación entre ustedes dos podría funcionar."

La quijada de Dorothy se abrió del asombro.

"El es amable, caballeroso, y es rico, el sería un buen novio."

Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa.

"Y tú serías una bue… una adecuada compañía para el."

Dorothy hizo un sonido extraño.

"No te preocupes por el incidente de la espada.  Estoy seguro que él ya lo olvido."

"Yo…"

"Y el hecho de que trabajaras con Oz y después te unieras a Colmillo Blanco."

"¿Qu…?"

"Estoy seguro que si eres amable con él, te perdonará el hecho de que conspiraras con Zechs para bombardear partes de la tierra."

"¿Qué…?"

"De hecho es algo bueno que tu seas violenta, concientemente fuerte y egoísta, porque escuche que los opuestos se atraen."

Heero miro la cara de Dorothy la cual estaba pálida.  Una duda lo embargo de pronto.

"¿Te gustan los hombres, verdad?"

_//Duración de la misión: 10 días 8 horas_

_Operación 4XDC_

_Estatus: En duda._

_DC fue de mucha ayuda.  No sé donde aprendió ese tipo de lenguaje.  Parece que pasó mucho tiempo con los soldados.  No pareja apropiada para 4 quien es muy reservado y educado.//_

Heero suspiró y comenzó por cerrar la laptop, de pronto se detuvo.  Necesitaba dejar una nota.

_//Operación 2X3_

_Estatus: Promete_

_Los sujetos regresaron tarde por la mañana, y hablaban alto y con confianza.  Palabra 'novio' fue escuchada varias veces, en la voz de 2.  Prometedor.  También muchas malas palabras.  Nombre 'Heero Yuy' también fue mencionado con las malas palabras posiblemente en relación a la misión en la que 2 fue requerido.  Espero que la palabra 'novio' se refiera a 3.  Investigare y revisaré el estatus.//_

Heero cerró la laptop y espero por el pequeño sentimiento de bienestar que llegaba cuando una misión estaba finalmente marchando bien.

Pero la sensación no llegó.

Posiblemente porque estuvo un poco alterado.  Primero debería ir a ver a Duo y a Trowa.

Esperaba encontrarlos hablando o bien sentados frente a la TV uno al lado del otro.  Lo que no esperaba era ver a Trowa salir del cuarto de Duo.  Eso si era rápido, pensó Heero, un poco sorprendido.  'Misión Completa' parecía un poco tonta y preocupante.

"Heero."  Dijo Trowa en la puerta.  "Iba ir a buscarte."

Heero levantó una ceja.  ¿Buscarlo?  De pronto la imagen de Noin reuniendo a todos sus amigos para anunciar su compromiso con Zechs y… whoa ok esto era muy rápido.

"Duo regresó con un gran resfriado, gracias al pequeño 'favor' que te hizo hace dos noches."  Dijo Trowa, su voz era neutral pero sus ojos estaban fijamente en Heero.  "Con su sistema inmunológico y su excepcional resistencia él nos podría patear mañana, pero hasta entonces él esta sintiéndose mal.  Las cosas se mejorarán rápidamente si el puede permanecer abrigado y en la cama."

"¿Oh?"

"Pero siendo Duo, significa que alguien tendrá que sentarse con él o él se levantará a ver TV en sus bóxers, o yendo en bicicleta al pueblo por pizza, o por alguna otra cosa estúpida."

"¡Hey!"  Se escucho una voz congestionada desde el cuarto.

"Hn."

"Tengo que prepararme para mi acto de esta noche, Wufei esta de guardia con Relena, y Quatre esta fuera del planeta, así que quien..."

"¡Esta bien, Trowa!"  Duo grito desde dentro de su cuarto.  "Geez Louise ¿Cuántos tengo, diez?  Heero no tiene…"

"Tu puedes acompañarlo y darle sus bebidas y otras cosas."  Trowa dijo en voz alta.  Mirándolo aún fijamente. 

"Heero no tiene que…"

"Dijo que si, Duo.  Estará ahí en un minuto."  Trowa dijo firmemente y cerró la puerta.

"¿Por qué debería ser yo el que…?"  Heero comenzó, pensó que no tardaría en convencer a Trowa de no ir al circo por una noche y quedarse con Duo.

Las palabras se quedaron en su boca cuando encontró a Trowa a una pulgada de su cara.

"Dejemos esto en claro, Yuy."  Dijo Trowa en su calmado y neutral tono.  "Cuando empezó a llover en la noche, él me persuadió de ir adentro unos cuantos minutos cada hora para no congelarme, pero él no tomó ninguno.  Cuando realmente empezó a llover fuertemente, me mandó a llevarle café pero el no dejo su puesto.  Ahora, como tú fuiste el único que lo persuadió a hacer esto, y como su mejor amigo, tienes que cuidarlo o tendré que romperte cada hueso de tu cuerpo y anudarte."

"Lo cuidare."  Heero dijo cuidadosamente.  Trowa parecía calmado pero Heero sabía que este hombre tranquilo era demasiado sobre protector con aquellos que consideraba su familia y el podía hacer cualquier cosa aunque fuese desagradable si sentía que alguno de ellos había sido tratado mal.

"Bien."  Dijo Trowa, su voz aún estaba terriblemente tranquila.  "Asegúrate de que tome muchos líquidos y permanezca caliente.  Y se amable, Yuy, o te cortaré y alimentaré a mis leones contigo."

Heero se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar su laptop.

Los ojos de Duo brillaron al ver que Heero entraba a su cuarto, pero se apagaron algo en cuanto vio la máquina.

"Oh.  Vas a trabajar."  Dijo y se volvió a acomodar en las almohadas.  Su normalmente nariz respingada se notaba roja y un poco mojada, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y un poco cerrados, su trenza estaba un poco desordenada, sus mechones caían sobre su pálida tez.  Shinigami tuvo mejores días.  Heero se sintió un poco culpable.

Puso su laptop en el vestidor y agitó su cabeza.  "Posiblemente después, mientras estés dormido.  Hablemos."

"¿Uh?"  Duo aspiro por su congestionada nariz, se levantó un poco y sonrió traviésamente.  "¿Estas seguro que no eres tu el que tiene fiebre?  ¿Enserio quieres 'hablar'?"

"Si.  Siento que sea yo y no Trowa, por supuesto.  Pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir."

"Oh esta bien."  Duo sonrió.  "Prefiero que sea contigo de todas maneras."

Hubo un momento de silencio y parecía que Duo se había arrepentido de decir eso.  Heero deseaba que no lo hubiese dicho.

"¿Por qué?"  Heero sintió algo corriéndole en su espalda.

"Bueno… Trowa es mi amigo y todo eso pero… bueno, tu eres mi mejor amigo, Heero."  Dijo Duo alegremente.  "Si.  Tú sabes, Tro es agradable, pero algunas cosas no las vemos igual.  Quiero decir, a ti no te importa si yo veo TV en mis bóxers, ¿cierto?"

"Sabes, Duo."  Heero miraba a todas direcciones desesperadamente.  "Es bueno que ustedes dos sean distintos.  Dicen que los opuestos se atraen."  

Duo lo miró un poco extrañado desde atrás de un kleenex.  "Bueno si creo.  En algunos casos.  Pero la mayoría de las veces, te sientes más seguro teniendo una combinación de cosas opuestas y similares, esto es lo divertido sin llegar a ser – snif- una competencia."

Diablos, debería de haberle preguntado a Duo sobre todo esto,  pensó Heero.  Tenía más sentido lo que él decía que lo que le decía Relena.  El problema era que, Duo era mucho más inteligente que Relena, y él conocía mejor a Heero.  Sería difícil obtener la información de su parte sin que tratara de conocer el propósito de ésta.  No era una misión secreta, no hasta donde le concernía a Duo; el confiaba en Duo hasta su vida.  Confíaba en Duo hasta que si la última barra de chocolate él hubiese escrito la palabra 'Yuy' en ella.  Existiría sangre en todo el piso de la cocina antes de que alguien tocara algo que le pertenecía a Heero mientras Duo estuviese por ahí.  Duo podría estarlo viendo con ojos de niño hambriento hasta que Heero le diera el chocolate voluntariamente.  Pero hasta entonces podría confiar en Duo.

Así es que Heero sabía que pasaría.  Tarde o temprano Duo haría que le dijese todos los detalles del plan, y sabía que Heero le estaba buscando pareja y entonces las puertas del infierno se abrirían.  No había nada más difícil que hacer que Shinigami hiciera algo que antes no había pensado hacer por sí mismo.

Ser ingenioso era la llave.  Heero era lo suficientemente honesto para admitir su búsqueda de elementos los cuales no fueran lo suficientemente ingeniosos para hacer una cita.

Duo estaba hojeando una revista, parecía aburrido.  Heero trato de ser casual.

"Así… tu dices que para que dos personas estén juntas, ellos deben tener algunos puntos en común, y otros que sean diferentes."

"Yup."  Duo respiro un poco y cambió de hoja.  Bueno, eso no excluía a Trowa por completo, pensó Heero, el y Duo tenían algunas similitudes.

"Y supongo que eso podría ayudar si ellos trabajaran, o vivieran juntos o algo así."  Heero decidió añadir las otras ideas de Relena a las de Duo.

"Si, supongo."  Duo le dio vuelta a otra página.

"Y posiblemente cuando ellas tengan un desacuerdo – "como ver TV en bóxers o ir por pizza con resfriado" – esto es signo de que les importa."

"…en cierto modo gracioso, posiblemente…"  La página cambio nuevamente.

"¿Y esto es suficiente para construir una relación?"

Heero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo casual;  Duo aparentemente no ponía atención, o el artículo que estaba leyendo era absolutamente fascinante porque estaba viendo fijamente la revista y la sostenía firmemente con sus dedos.  Cuando Heero estaba a punto de volver a preguntar más forzadamente, Duo habló: "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por curiosidad solamente.  Es una investigación personal.  En esta área no estoy muy familiarizado."  Heero dijo con expresión molesta.  "Tal vez deberíamos dejar de hablar, suenas como si el resfriado te estuviese afectando la garganta."

"Estoy bien."  Dijo Duo quedamente.  Él prácticamente desapareció tras la revista, únicamente con un ojo veía a su interlocutor.  "Er, ¿investigación, qué clase de…?"

"Solamente quiero entender los parámetros que hacen que una persona se sienta atraída por otra."

"¿Parámetros?"  Duo deshecho la revista y observo a Heero.  "Esta es una manera graciosa de… oh tu quieres decir, ¿cuál es el tipo de alguien?"

"¿Tipo?"  Heero frunció el ceño.  La expresión le era familiar.  Él nunca la entendió antes.

"Si, tu sabes, las cosas que hacen que tu buscas en un chico, bueno, en mi caso un chico.  Las cosas que hacen que la gente haga clic.  'Mi tipo de chico'.  Er, ¿cuándo tu dices… investigación personal, exactamente qué…?"

"Bueno…"  Heero trato de pensar alguna mentira creíble, pero dijo algo más sin querer, por prisa.

"Me siento algo… fuera de lugar algunas veces.  Todos somos amigos y conozco su estilo de pelea y como reaccionaran en combate al momento de separarnos pero ¡yo ni siquiera sabía que tu fueses gay, y yo pensaba que tu eras feliz con Hilde! ¡Yo pensé que todo iba bien con Wufei pero todo mundo cree que yo estoy molesto con el por alguna razón!  Y ahora me evade.  Trowa siempre fue calmado y paciente conmigo pero ahora…" De pronto se le ocurrió que Trowa posiblemente haya estado preocupado por Duo y por eso lo trató así, así que deshecho el ejemplo rápidamente.  "El único que a mí me parece que comprende todos esos problemas es Quatre y es probablemente porque el es empático y tiene la paciencia de un santo.  Quisiera saber más acerca de cómo la gente se comporta, gente normal, yo… algunas veces me siento equivocado no se siquiera porque ustedes están aún…"  Heero agito su cabeza abruptamente.  Que diablos estaba mal con él, el lo estaba poniendo peor que cuando Une le había dicho que no podría presentarse a sus deberes como un preventer más.

"Heero."

Miro hacia donde la suave voz provenía.  Duo lo estaba mirando seriamente con sus ojos rojos.  "Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.  Cualquier cosa que pase, cualquier pequeño incidente o desacuerdo que tengamos, nosotros somos tus amigos.  Sabemos como fue tu entrenamiento, lo que pasaste.  Nosotros sabemos que creciste solo, emocionalmente privado, así que nosotros entendemos que algunas cosas no son rápidas para ti, pero ellas tendrán sentido, Heero. Tu has crecido y cambiado mucho durante estos dos años, ¿no puedes verlo?"

"¿De verdad?"  Derrotado por sus recientes fallas, Heero no creía que hubiese hecho algún progreso.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas alguna vez durante la guerra haberte sentado y cuidarme porque estuviera un poco resfriado?"  Duo respiró congestionadamente y dejo ver una pequeña mueca en forma de risa.

Heero frunció el ceño pensativamente, mirándolo. "Estas en lo correcto.  Te deje con heridas internas severas ir e infiltrarte en la base lunar."

"¡Oh, nada de eso!"  Duo se levantó de la cama, y se colocó sentado con una de sus rodillas fuera de las sábanas.  "Esta bien, me dejaste, pero primero me sacaste de la prisión en vez de dispararme.  Yo se cuando la gente se comporta bien conmigo porque no me dispara.  Me gusta eso en un hombre."

Heero se encontró sonriendo.  Duo siempre lo hacia sentir mejor.  "Gracias, Duo… supongo que aún me estoy entrenando, de algún modo.  Me siento contento de que ustedes me estén ayudando a aprender sobre eso, y mantenerse a mí alrededor cuando los necesito.  ¿Nada como lo haces tu…?"  Él trataba de ver si se tragaba la carnada, aunque sea por curiosidad; estaba conciente de que su actitud en estos pocos días podía estar clasificada como un poco inusual, pero no estaba seguro si los otros se habían dado cuenta.

Duo limpió su nariz y dobló el kleenex cuidadosamente.

"No te niego que no hemos estado un poco… ah, curiosos acerca de las preguntas que nos has estado haciendo últimamente.  Pero sabemos que nos dirás cuando tú te sientas listo, no antes; tú eres más terco que yo, Yuy."

"No, no lo soy."

"Si, eres."

"No… ¿no voy a ganar, o sí?

"No pero te doy la razón de que ambos somos igual de tercos."  Sniff.  "De todas maneras… estando tú alrededor y preguntándonos cosas íntimas es todo parte de esto, realmente."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"  Heero no recordaba haber preguntado cosas íntimas antes.

Duo respiro congestionadamente nuevamente y lo miró con una mueca-risa.  "Es solo uno de los capítulos de la interesante aventura que es el vivir contigo, Heero."

Heero parecía molesto.  En su cara se notaba, sonaba como un cumplido, pero también había reconocido una luz de broma en la mirada de Duo.  "¿Qué quieres decir?  Pienso que soy un compañero de cuarto muy considerado.  Al menos yo limpio mi cuarto."

"Tu eres un súper compañero y yo no barro por nada pero tienes que admitirlo… bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando te encontré casi gritando y amenazando a las plantas de ornato de la casa?"

"Relena me dijo que ellas crecen mejor si les hablas a ellas."

"A ellas, no con ellas, y no creo que ellas obedezcan órdenes.  Entonces en aquella ocasión cuando sacaste tu arma y le apuntaste a este vendedor de puerta en puerta."

"Él me preguntó que  qué haría si me atacaran estando solo en casa por la noche."

"Él solo estaba vendiendo sistemas de seguridad pero hay algo de progreso en que tú no le hayas disparado.  ¿Recuerdas cuando convertiste la casa en un sauna?"

"Quatre quería que se reparara el calentador."

"Si, reparado, no aumentado quinientos por ciento.  Fue bueno el que Wufei te interceptara cuando comenzaste a preguntar por un reactor de fusión pequeño."

"Okay, en tu manera de ver eso no fue muy… se podría decir eficiente, no."  Miró a Duo con una sonrisa y suspiró.  "Realmente estoy aprendiendo."

"Lo sé, Heero."  Duo dijo en una voz gentil y seria.  "Y nosotros somos tus amigos y aunque parezca extraño nos agrada la manera en que eres, y esperaremos… hemos esperado años para que tú te abras hacia nosotros todo esto,  nosotros no nos rendiremos.  Toma tu tiempo, amigo.  Siempre habrá alguien esperando por ti cuando te sientas listo."

"Gracias, Duo."  Heero repitió, entonces frunció el ceño.  "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?  ¿Listo para qué?"

"Yo…"  Duo se vio atrapado en lo que dijo.  "Eso… posiblemente te lo diré algún día.  Ahora, creo que tengo fiebre, y mi nariz se siente congestionada, frágil como una granada y solo falta que alguien le quite el seguro.  Erm, mejor debería tomar una siesta."  Se veía un poco sonrojado y congestionado.

"Es una buena idea.  Trata de dormir."  Heero dijo suavemente, y entonces habló un poco más, en un tono suave, diciéndole a Duo sobre los últimos planes de paz de Relena hasta que Duo solo se durmió, como normalmente lo hacía.

Heero espero hasta que Duo estaba bien dormido, con sus brazos y piernas abiertos y roncando con su nariz bloqueada.  Cuidadosamente lo cubrió con la cobija hasta su barbilla sin molestarlo;  Duo tenía su pistola en el buró y su navaja bajo la almohada y no temía usarlas, especialmente cuando lo sorprendían.

Tomó su laptop, y salio calladamente, apagando la luz.  Esperaba que Duo pudiese descansar.  Se fue a sentar a la sala en el sofá donde pudiese ver hacia las escaleras y vigilar la puerta de Duo.  Y cualquier tentación de ir por una pizza en el estado en que se encontraba.

Continuar

NA: Espero que les haya gustado, creo que es mi capítulo favorito J  Gracias al Cuarto de Guerra – ¡Me apresuré en el diálogo con Dorothy, y sus risas me alentaron a terminar este fic y enredarlo aún más!

Disculpen la demora en traducir, pero hubo demasiadas cosas que hacer durante la semana, espero no tardarme mucho en el siguiente, el cual será mucho más divertido que este.  Hasta luego y mil gracias por los reviews.


	8. Capítulo 8

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor:  Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2.  Eventualmente.  Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor.  Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones:  Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto.  Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración:    Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido.  El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio.  El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original.  Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor.  Gracias y espero que se diviertan.  Devil1.

Capítulo 8

_//Duración de la misión: 10 días 10 horas._

_Operación 2X3_

_Estatus: Incierto._

_3 tiene fuerte sentimiento de sobreprotección hacia 2 y me advirtió no dejarlo sin atención en un momento de vulnerabilidad.  Es promisorio.  Pero 2 mencionó que  considera a 3 un amigo.  2 se conoce por no mentir._

_Esto será un problema.  No hay suficientes parejas masculinas para 2.  Y esto puede ser desastroso si 3 se enamora y no es correspondido.  Debe ser resuelto urgentemente.  Posibles métodos para persuadir a 2 – sutilmente por supuesto – 3 es buena pareja para él._

_Objetivo adicional: 2 mencionó tener el 'tipo', ciertas cosas que él considera atractivas en una potencial pareja.  Parecen ser muy importantes para él.  Información requerida, rápido.//_

La puerta principal fue abierta y cerrada en esa noche lluviosa.  Un empapado Quatre  dejó varias maletas de su equipaje y con su sonrisa brillante entró al lobby.

"¡Hola!  Regrese pronto a casa…"

"Quatre, ¿qué tipo de hombre le gusta a Duo?"

"…la junta fue… cancelada… porque… ¿qué?"

"¿Cuál es el tipo de hombre para Duo?"

Quatre titubeo un poco entonces miro hacia la puerta de entrada.  "¿Estoy en la casa correcta?"

"Claro que si, Winner, deberías saberlo, tú eres el dueño.   Ahora respóndeme."

Quatre camino lentamente hacia la sala.  "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Hay alguien a quien le gusta Duo, y yo pienso que ellos son el uno para el otro, pero temo que él no sea el tipo que le guste a Duo."  Heero lo miro interrogante.  "¿Cuál es su tipo?  ¿Tú lo sabes?"

La cara de Quatre parecía que iba a explotar con la más brillante sonrisa que Heero hubiese visto desde que la falda de Cathy  había sido rasgada por un león durante un acto circense.  "Ohhh, espera.  Ya veo.  ¿Conozco a la persona de quien estamos hablando?"

"Si, lo conoces, pero no quiero hablar de eso."  Heero lo miró amenazante, esperando que desechara preguntar más.

"¡Ah!"  La sonrisa parecía que iluminaba la habitación.  "Me agrada.  Bien.  El tipo de Duo.  Bueno eso es fácil, él nos ha estado diciendo a todos acerca de su tipo por los dos últimos años, había veces que estaba listo para dispararle o dispararme con tal de no oírlo otra vez."  

Heero asumió que era solo un chiste, Quatre raramente tenía alguna tendencia homicida o violenta.  Lo miró cuidadosamente mientras el rubio se sentaba, miró sus dedos y se inclinó sabiamente.

"A él le gusta alguien quien le de algo de reto – oh como le gusta eso – y quien no se detuviera para decirle que estaba equivocado cuando él es demasiado terco para admitirlo.  Le gusta alguien quien sepa que él es algo más que un bromista, o una cara bonita.  Quien lo escuche y entienda que esta diciendo, aún las partes que no diga."  Quatre empezó lentamente.

Heero estaba ocupado tomando notas mentales que casi perdió la mirada fija que Quatre le dio.  Como si Quatre esperaba que hiciera un comentario.  Heero le regresó la mirada como desconociendo de que quería decir y Quatre continuó, se veía derrotado.

"Él dijo que su tipo debía tener sentido del humor, también, posiblemente no muy obvio, pero a él le gusta – él debe de entender los chistes de Duo, y ocasionalmente poner cara de serio – eso puede hacer que Duo se sienta contento por días."

"Me parece bien."  Heero dijo suavemente.  "Pero todavía es muy vago."

"Ok, ok, eso no es todo,"  el rubio añadió rápidamente, "su chico ideal debe ser fuerte, alguien que sepa como defenderse en una pelea, como un piloto de móvil suit así como Duo, que estuviera inmerso en la guerra, regresando del infierno y de las garras de Hades también, como dice Duo, y, er…"

"Todavía es un poco vago, hay muchos pilotos de móvil suit han estado en la guerra."  Heero hizo notar.

Quatre hizo un sonido que lo mejor que lo podría describir sería un '¡Nghnh!'

"¡No he terminado!  Él es… esta bien, no se como le hace el hombre, pero el es guapo, con cabello oscuro, y facciones un poco exóticas.  Y aunque su cara es la mayoría del tiempo seria cuando el sonríe es como si el sol estuviera saliendo.  Por decir la frase que Duo utiliza.  ¿Te da esto una idea?"  Quatre se estaba sonrojando.

"Si… si.  Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué Duo actúa como si él no fuera su tipo?"   Dijo Heero.

"¿Qu… qué?"  Quatre se levantó un poco de su silla, con los ojos bien abiertos y preocupado.

"Bueno, aparte de su aspecto – y no pienso que Duo solo se base en la apariencia – tu describiste a esta persona, pero Duo no parece interesado."

"¡¿Duo… parece… no… qué… quién es él?!"  Quatre dijo.

"Trowa."  Heero admitió, dando la impresión de sentirse derrotado.

"*¡¿Trowa?!*"

"¿Sí?"  Trowa cerró la puerta principal, sacudiéndose la lluvia de su cabello.  "¡Quatre!" Levantó su rostro y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa – no era como una gran esfera de hidrógeno ultra ardiente pero tenía un aspecto de cierto sol como las cualidades que en opinión de Heero debía ser – y el caminó hacia delante.  "¡Regresaste!"

"¿A si?"  Quatre dijo débilmente, mirando directamente hacia la pared.

"¿Quatre? ¿Te encuentras bien?"  

"Creo que me siento un poco cansado.  Er, ¿Trowa?  ¿Me podrías hacer un favor y ayudarme a llevar mi equipaje arriba? *¿Ahora?*"

Trowa no dijo nada, solo tomó el equipaje de Quatre y lo subió rápidamente.  Quatre se quedó por unos pocos segundos, ojos abiertos y sin expresión, sus manos en su regazo, entonces se levanto suavemente,  le dirigió a Heero una mirada extraña, y se fue.

Es bueno que Quatre me entienda mejor que los otros, Heero pensó irónicamente, y trato de pensar en que haría después.

_//Operación 2X3_

_Estatus: Descontinuada_

_Fui informado ahora que 3 en no muy claros términos que él no estaba interesado en 2.  Parecía un poco estresado, pero no había razón de que lo estuviera; agradecía que se le considerara para una gran persona como lo es 2.  Posiblemente 2 lo contagió de gripe, parecía un poco agitado, y no cesaba de frotarse su frente como si tuviese un gran dolor de cabeza.  De todas maneras, parecía sincero cuando dijo que el no estaba interesado.  Completamente incomprensible como esos dos sujetos que son amigos y se llevan bien no sean buenos compañeros. ¿Investigación requerida?"_

_Próximo paso: Obtener más métodos de estudio, pensando parece que Relena es una fuente real después de todo.//_

"¿Amigos?"  Relena parecía un poco cansada y se dejo caer en su sillón tras su escritorio, acomodando dos rosas blancas en un pequeño florero en su escritorio mientras escuchaba.  "Bien, claro, los amigos hacen grandes amantes.  Algunas veces, supongo.  Pero siempre existe el riesgo de que no funcione, y entonces la amistad se hecha a perder al igual que la relación."

"Oh."  Heero analizó.  Ese sería un riesgo inadmisible.  Duo y Trowa estaban bien sin haber desarrollado ningún sentimiento hacia el otro, aparentemente.  Tenía mucho que aprender.  Estaba desesperado.  Había tomado otras novelas de romance de Relena, pero de alguna manera no lo estaban ayudando mucho que digamos.

"Entonces, ¿es mejor enamorarse de alguien que no sea un amigo, no?"

"¿Será?"  Los ojos de Relena se tornaron tiernos.  "Realmente no lo sé.  Yo… digamos, que solo pasa.  Estas viviendo, tu piensas que tienes todo bajo control, tu no piensas siquiera en el romance, tu estas bien con tus amigos, y de pronto, ahí esta, un completo extraño se aparece en tu vida, tu no sabes nada acerca de el pero parece que hace años lo conoces, tu sabes que es *él* en el instante en que lo vez, y tu no puedes dejar de pensar en él.  Aun cuando él te ignore, o cuando te hace enojar, o cuando él… ¿Heero?"

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo algo que decirte…"

"Después, Relena, Daniels me esta esperando afuera para…"

"*¡Maldición Heero Yuy, siéntate, cállate y ESCUCHA!*"

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente, y el arma de Heero fue desenfundada y levantada al nivel de la figura antes que el sonido haya sido registrado.  Daniels también tenía su arma desenfundada y apuntado hacia Heero, así mismo cambio su ángulo de disparo al ver de quien se trataba.  Sus ojos cafés revisaron ansiosamente el cuarto, deteniéndose en la figura de Relena.

"¡¿Ministro?  ¿Se encuentra bien?  ¿Quién estaba gritando?!"

Relena estaba parada tras de su escritorio, sus ojos fijos en Heero como si fuera un buitre viendo algo muerto en el desierto.  "Estoy bien, Daniels, retírate por favor."  Dijo molesta.

"Er, esta bien, Yuy y yo tenemos…"

"Necesito hablar primero con Heero, por favor.  Retírate."  Relena estaba apretando fuertemente su abridor de sobres (pequeña navaja para abrir sobres de correspondencia) en una manera extraña, y sus ojos no dejaban de ver a Heero.

Daniels dudo, sus ojos observaban la mirada molesta que le dirigía ella a Heero.  "No puedo hacer eso, ministro, realmente nosotros necesitamos hablar para revisar todos los detalles ahora, el recorrido de la paz es pronto y…"

Relena se dejó caer en su sillón nuevamente.  "Vamos.  Llévatelo de aquí.  A ver si a ti te escucha."

"Quédate en la oficina hasta que Wufei venga por ti.  Estaré de regreso después del recorrido y entonces hablaremos."  Heero dijo gentilmente.  No estaba seguro de que cosa quería Relena discutir con él, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era algo mejor dicho personal que de seguridad.

Relena parecía un poco molesta trató de no hablar, y Heero cerró la puerta tras de él cuidadosamente.

"¿Pensé que teníamos todo cubierto para esta tarde, Daniels?  ¿Hay algo nuevo?"  Heero preguntó dejando de lado lo personal que hablaba con Relena y retomando la seriedad en detalles más inmediatos.

Daniels lo miro con su usual expresión seria, la cual se convirtió en una sonrisa.  "No realmente.  Pero la manera en que ella estaba agitando ese cuchillo para papel, la mirada de la ministro tenía que calmarse antes de que fuera tiempo de salir y pararse frente a todas esas madres y niños, y dar un discurso acerca de la paz, el amor y el entendimiento.  ¿Crees que alguien le hubiese creído?"

"Oh. Ya veo.  Gracias."

"No hay de que, Yuy."

Heero no estaba seguro de aprobar la mentira dicha a Relena pero en este caso ella probablemente no hubiese escuchado razones.  Y ella necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, particularmente desde que Wufei era el que tenía que vigilarla esa tarde.  El preventer Chino estaba un poco renuente a la idea de acompañar a Relena al recorrido entre mujeres y los bebés nacidos desde el término de la guerra.  Heero había querido que Daniels fuera el que tomara el turno de la guardia personal de Relena, pero fue la idea de Chang que esta situación era muy pesada para un simple soldado; pero era la tarde libre de Daniels, y Heero descansaría antes de ir con Relena a la recepción de gala por la noche.  Heero trato de pensar en Relena y Wufei tratando de actuar relajados y alegres mientras trataban con más de una docena de bebes.  Relena probablemente necesitara toda la tranquilidad mental antes de que ella fuese al recorrido, Daniels tenía razón.

Esto era algo bueno de parte de Daniels.  Como preventer era muy eficiente y disponible, pero sobre todo era mucho mejor leyendo el humor de las personas que Heero.  Sabía como escuchar a las personas, no solo para información pero sus sentimientos y…

Y…

¿Daniels…?

¿Daniels y Duo?

Heero se quedó mirando a su colega con quien había estado revisando los detalles de seguridad de esa tarde y noche, cara seria.  Cuando él advirtió la mirada fija de Heero, el aspecto serio dejo el paso a una sonrisa, suave e incierta. "¿Yuy?"

"Si.  Parece adecuado.  ¿Esta es tu tarde libre, cierto?"

"Si.  Er, iras a tomar una siesta antes de esta noche, supongo?"

"No, tengo algo más en que trabajar.  Requiero solo un poco de sueño."

"Oh.  Ah, así que, Yuy, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una taza de café antes de que necesites ir a trabajar en 'algo más'?"

Aparentemente al hombre le encantaba el café ya que era la tercera vez que se lo sugería a Heero.  También la cena, una vez.  Él se había mudado a Sanq recientemente así que no tenía muchos amigos aquí, Heero supuso que él estuviese un poco aburrido, posiblemente un poco solo.  Heero lo había rechazado automáticamente hasta ahora – sintió pena por alguien quien estaba solo pero tenía suficiente de eso en casa – pero esto era perfecto.

"Muy bien.  Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí."

La sonrisa de Daniels se hizo mayor, y sus ojos brillaron.  Parecía como si hubiese triunfado en completar alguna ardua misión.  Heero sabía que su experiencia en las interacciones humanas era limitada, pero de pronto parecía que lo había hecho correctamente (estaba orgulloso de él mismo por eso); Daniels había tratado de ser su amigo.  Heero frecuentemente salía con Duo a la misma cafetería, y sabía que Quatre y Trowa también iban, eso era algo que los amigos hacían.  Eso explicaba mucho.  Y era muy promisorio si Daniels no se había rendido por el aspecto de su pasado y la parte de soldado de Heero; esto quería decir que tenía la paciencia para tratar a los otros cuatro pilotos de Gundams, en particular uno trenzado.

Continuar


	9. Capítulo 9

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor:  Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2.  Eventualmente.  Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor.  Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones:  Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto.  Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración:    Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido.  El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio.  El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original.  Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor.  Gracias y espero que se diviertan.  Devil1.

NA: Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando si Daniels es un buen chico o no.  Es probablemente que aún no este muy claro, pero es normal; recuerden que esto es el POV de Heero, y sus instintos sociales son malos y apenas los esta desarrollando.  Las cosas se irán clarificando… Aún para Heero (no en este capítulo).

Capítulo 9

_//Duración de la Misión: 11 días 9 horas_

_Operación 2XHD_

_Estatus: Bajo consideración._

_Pasé dos horas con Hugh Daniels (HD) en la cafetería, HD parece que tiene una adicción a la cafeína.  Esto puede ser un punto positivo, paradójicamente.   2 también._

_Puntos de comparación contra el tipo de hombres que le atraen a 2 (fuente de información = 4)._

_-Reto, puede decirle a 2 que esta equivocado:_

_Desconocido, pero parece que si.  HD le dijo a 5 que estaba mal llamar a RP 'mujer tonta' y tuvo más agallas que muchas personas._

_-Desconocimiento:_

_HD no tiene miedo de los pilotos Gundam, y ha hecho esfuerzos por ser amigo de dos de ellos – 5 y el conocido por su reputación (Ref. de denominación-'Principe del Hielo') de ser el más destructivo, sin sentimientos y antisocial.  No de los pilotos Gundams con los cuales lidiar.  También prueba que HD tiene una gran paciencia o tal vez una inestabilidad mental (requiere verificación).  Su experiencia en la guerra puede ser de ayuda para explicar su comportamiento._

_-Sentido del humor:_

_Revisar.  No exagerado pero suficiente._

_-Experiencia en la guerra y en MS:_

_Revisar, HD peleó en Nueva Zelanda con los rebeldes en contra de OZ por años._

_-Atributos físicos:_

_No un experto en el tema de belleza masculina pero con la mezcla de ojos profundamente negros, bronceado, y cabello rubio podría ser clasificado como guapo y exótico.  Actualmente el color del cabello seguramente no importa._

_-Sonrisa:_

_Amigable. ¿Suficiente?_

_Próximo paso: Hacer que se conozcan.//_

"Te juro que ese niño solo estaba tocando pero una mirada hacia ti y se hecho a llorar."

Duo estaba bromeando con Heero, él cual volteo a verlo fijamente.  Él nunca se sintió más confortable en un lugar público como éste aún cuando fuese el día de compras de fin de semana y las personas abarrotaran el lugar.  Estaba molesto porque Duo había hecho lo posible para poder llevarlo.

"Estaba llorando aun antes de que me mirase."  Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y en tono serio.  "Aparentemente su madre no le quería comprar ese juguete Gundam."

"¡Oh, eso duele!  ¡Cuando G dijo que yo no podía tener a Deathscyte estaba tan molesto que hice un berrinche!"  Dijo Duo, dejando su voz baja.  Sus ojos estaban mirando sobre las personas en la plaza comercial en un reconocimiento automático, pero estaba mucho más relajado que Heero, como siempre.

"¿Acaso no fue G el que sugirió…?"

"Un chiste, Yuy."

"Oh.  Bien porque creo que ellos no pensaban hacer juguetes basados en armas de guerra."  Heero murmuró, y  Duo rotó sus ojos mostrando derrota.  Ese era uno de sus sin sentido, viejos argumentos.

"Así que por que no solo le compras uno de esos para la fiesta de Relena y acabamos.  Por cierto… ¿qué tienes en mente para la princesa rosa?"

"Ella casi nunca ha vuelto a usar rosa y ella prefiere…"

"…que la nombren como la Ministro Darlian, si, si.  ¿Así que le vas a comprar otro oso teddy? Porque creo que su habitación empieza a parecerse a la pesadilla de todo taxidermista."

"Es por eso que te invité, Duo.  Estaba esperando que tuvieses otra idea este año.  Además, tengo que comprar algo para ti y Trowa también."

"¡Y nosotros tenemos que comprarte algo a ti!"  Duo asintió vigorosamente.  Esto se había hecho una costumbre entre ellos, una de muchas.  Desde que tres de los cinco pilotos no tenían día de cumpleaños que  ellos supieran, y como el cumpleaños de Quatre era dos semanas antes del de Relena, se había hecho un hábito que cada año todos festejaran su cumpleaños al mismo tiempo.

"Y allí esta Tro."  Dijo Duo de pronto, alzando su mano y haciendo le señas a modo de saludo al alto joven quien se dirigió ágilmente a través de la multitud hacia ellos.

Trowa les sonrió levemente como saludo.

"Gracias por venir."  Dijo Heero gentilmente.  "Se que estas ocupado."

"Si, ese nuevo acto en el cual estamos trabajando toma mucho tiempo.  No puedo quedarme mucho por cierto.  Los dejaré a los dos solos en una hora o menos."  Trowa añadió.  Su pequeña sonrisa parecía dirigida a Duo.  Heero observó una mueca de respuesta y un pequeño sonrojo de parte de su mejor amigo.

"Oh bueno, supongo que los leones no pueden esperar o como sea.  ¡Vamos entonces por los regalos de Trowa, y después solo seremos tú y yo, Heero amigo!"  Duo le obsequió a Heero una gran sonrisa y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Actualmente alguien más ira con nosotros."  Dijo Heero, justo cuando una voz a sus espaldas murmuró: "Oh veo que tus amigos ya llegaron."

Heero se giro y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza saludó y agradeció a Daniels, quien le extendió una taza.  "Tu jugo de naranja, como te gusta; fresco, recién hecho, con un poco de limón, y observe a la joven hacerlo así que no le puso nada."  Daniels había aceptado la panaoia de Heero con paciencia y humor, lo cual Heero encontraba prometedor.

"Este es Hugh Daniels, ya antes les había hablado de él."  Heero dijo, girando hacia Duo y Trowa.  Ellos parecían mucho muy asombrados.  Heero supuso que él era el último de los pilotos de los cuales pensaran que podrían hacer amigos fuera del grupo.

"Si, recuerdo."  Trowa dijo distraídamente, devolviéndole a Daniels el saludo de mano.  "Trowa Barton." Añadió.

"¿Espero que les haya dicho cosas buenas de mí?"  Daniels le sonrió a Heero, quien asintió seriamente.  Él no sabía si Duo y Daniels podrían agradarse, pero les había estado hablando a los otros todo acerca del hombre y sus puntos positivos en los últimos días, solo para realizar un trabajo de apoyo.

Daniels extendió su mano hacia Duo, quien parecía asombrado e interrogante.

"Yo soy Duo Maxwell.  ¿Er, tú solo encontraste a Heero mientras nos estaba esperando?"

Daniels sonrió.  Era una sonrisa sencilla no como la que le daba usualmente a Heero, solo mostraba unos pocos dientes.  Le tomó varios segundos antes de responder: "No, Heero me invitó a venir.  Dijo que necesitaba ayuda con el regalo de la Ministro Darlian, y él quería presentarme a sus amigos."

"¿En serio?"  Duo aún estaba estrechando la mano de Daniels.  Heero, quien siempre había tratado de limitar el contacto físico cuando fuese posible, presintió que este largo apretón de manos era una muy buena señal.  Duo estaba sonriendo también pero sus ojos eran observantes.

Bueno Heero lo podía entender.  Él sentía la misma tensión cuando Relena le presentaba nuevos amigos.  Un soldado no podía relajarse cuando enfrentaba algo desconocido.  Pero Daniels había sido estudiado y aprobado por Heero, así que Duo no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse.  Heero puso una mano sobre el hombro de Daniels, reclamando la atención de este.  Observó como los ojos azules brillaban un poco al girar para obtener un contacto visual; Duo pareció apreciar el gesto, una indicación de que Daniels no era enemigo.

"¿Podemos empezar a ver por allí?  Los tres normalmente escogemos los regalos para los otros y para Relena."

"Claro, Heero."  Dijo Daniels alegremente.

Heero casi lo corrigió, pero ellos no estaban trabajando ahora, e insistir que Daniels lo llamase Yuy cuando los otros no lo hacían sería extraño.  Así que no le tomo importancia cuando Daniels puso su mano solo por un segundo en la espalda baja de Heero mientras el caminaba.  Realmente no apreciaba el contacto pero no era un gesto que permitiera en un compañero cualquiera, y esto también podría demostrarle a Duo y a Trowa que Daniels había sido revisado y era confiable.

"¿Vienen?"  Daniels preguntó, y Heero se dio cuenta de que la mano en su espalda solo había sido para indicarle que caminara más lento.  Duo y Trowa no se habían movido.  Ambos estaban mirando a Heero y Daniels, asombrados.  Daniels no solo había notado que no los estaban siguiendo, pero él estaba viendo particularmente a Duo, con una gran sonrisa.  Los ojos de Duo miraban la mano en la espalda de Heero, y de pronto su gran sonrisa volvió a su rostro.  Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, tras su usual mueca de '¿a-quién-le-interesa?  Heero no estaba seguro de haber visto esa mirada en Duo antes y no sabía que significaba; era lo más cerca que había estado de ser Shinigami, pero no parecía tener ningún sentido.  Duo no parecía inclinado a moverse hasta que Trowa puso una mano en su hombro y lo movió hacia adelanta, entonces ellos caminaron hacia Heero y Daniels.  Él pensaba que no era muy prometedor, pero la tarde apenas empezaba.

Heero quería que Duo y Daniels tuviesen un tiempo juntos, pero no era muy fácil.  Daniels no parecía confortable con los otros pero parecía mucho más relajado caminando y hablando con Heero.  Normalmente podrías contar con Duo como un eficiente rompe hielos pero por alguna razón parecía estar extrañamente renuente hoy.  En otras ocasiones él sostenía conversaciones con extraños, dejando a Heero que se relajara pero ahora era Duo quien parecía renuente.  Camino unos pasos hacia ellos, con Trowa, hablando con el otro ex piloto tranquilamente.

Posiblemente aún estaba sufriendo de los efectos posteriores de la gripa,  pensó Heero… Pero en varias ocasiones Heero observó a los ojos de Duo en la espalda de Daniels, con una fija expresión de que podía ser prometedora.

Finalmente Heero consiguió que Duo y Daniels entraran a una tienda de equipos de deporte y cacería para discutir sobre el regalo para él y para Trowa y él pudo quedarse atrás y mirarlos discretamente a través de la ventana.  Por tres segundos completos, entonces fuertes dedos se curvaron alrededor de su frente y volteo a mirar hacia Trowa.

"¿Heero quién es él?"

"Ya les hable de él…"

"¿Por qué esta él aquí?"  Trowa lo interrumpió, viéndolo con una rara intensidad de parte del chico silencioso.

"Yo lo invité."  Heero cruzó los brazos.  Con su eficiencia usual, el decidió que las dos operaciones de esta tarde, una la cual era cuidar de Trowa.  Operación 2XDH bueno estaba en camino; él podía ver que Duo y Daniels hablaba cerca de la sección de los cuchillos de cacería.  Duo estaba cerca de un estuche de exhibición, con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras jugaba con un cuchillo aserrado entre sus dedos, sus ojos en Daniels.  El otro joven no estaba viendo a Duo pero sí al estuche de exhibición.  El también sonreía, y hablaba.  Heero automáticamente leyó sus labios. '-él me dijo mucho acerca de ustedes cuatro, actualmente.  Justo el otro día, en el café – fuimos después del trabajo, estuvimos unas cuantas horas-'

'Oh, ¿de veras?'  Los labios de Duo se movieron.  Su sonrisa era mucho más amplia, dirigida hacia un lado de su cara.  Heero no estaba seguro de que la expresión fuera completamente amigable pero Duo podría ser difícil de leer cuando quería.

'Si, me platicó acerca de aquella vez que te tuvo que noquear, durante la guerra Eve.'

Duo golpeteaba el cuchillo en sus nudillos y se carcajeó.  'Oh si, esa vez.  Heero tiene una manera muy graciosa de mostrar su afección, pero supongo que no lo sabes.  Solo lo conoces hace unas semanas, ¿verdad?'

"¿…Heero?"  La voz de Trowa se notaba dudosa.  Heero se maldijo a sí mismo.  Estaba tan atento a la conversación – y esperaba que fuera algo prometedor – que había olvidado la pregunta de Trowa.  Los ojos de Trowa estaban completamente abiertos, probablemente había sorprendido a Heero viendo a Daniels a través del vidrio.  Heero no quería que Trowa empezara a leer los labios de ellos y conocer la conversación así que decidió empezar con la segunda parte de su programa de la tarde.

La sospecha de Trowa hacia Daniels, aunque Heero les había mostrado que él podía ser confiable, había algo que hizo que las alarmas dentro de su mente se encendieran.  ¿Acaso Trowa estaba un poco celoso?  ¿Qué había en este hombre de especial, qué parecía haber captado la atención de Duo?  Heero había invitado a Trowa así podía iniciar en el caso del acróbata tan rápido como fuera posible  Quería encontrarle a Trowa una compañía y proveerle de ésta, pero no podía dejar que Duo y él estuviesen juntos.

"Ya te lo dije, Trowa, Yo invité a Daniels."  Dijo firmemente, regresando a la pregunta original de Trowa.  "Nos conocimos recientemente pero encontré que es eficiente, confiable y capaz.  Y un poco agradable.  ¡Mira que bien se llevan él y Duo!"

"Como un cerrillo en un polvorín."  Trowa dijo sin mirar hacia donde Heero le indicaba con su barbilla.  "En cualquier segundo voy a entrar y quitarle ese cuchillo a Duo, pero primero, dime… ¿por qué… a… a ti te agrada ese hombre?"

"Si."  Dijo Heero firmemente.  "Es agradable para trabajar con él, y es muy amigable conmigo.  Yo sé que no soy la persona más fácil para tratar, así que puedo decir que conozco algo acerca de su carácter."

"No es eso…"  Trowa masajeó el puente entre sus cejas y su nariz.  Cuando el volvió a hablar nuevamente su voz era tranquila e intensa.  "Nosotros somos amigos y nos llevamos bien contigo también, este no debería ser tu único criterio."

"¿Quieres decir que no debo hacer ningún amigo fuera de nuestro grupo?"  Heero le pregunto casualmente.  Trowa hizo un gesto de asombro, duda y un poco de molestia.

"No claro que no, pero, bueno, si tu quieres un, un …"  Él retiró su mirada.  Heero lo vio mirar a través de la ventana donde Duo y Daniels estaban examinando unos arcos de cacería; Duo estaba levantando uno hacia Daniels en una manera juguetona y ambos parecían encontrarlo muy divertido, por el modo en que ellos se sonreían hacia el otro.

"Todo lo que estaba pensando..."  La voz de Heero era suave pero sabía que los oídos entrenados de Trowa lo escuchaban.  "Nosotros somos como los dedos de una sola mano.  Somos unidos.  Pero tal vez es tiempo de que empecemos a buscar algo más, o tal vez, algo diferente."  Sentía como toda la atención de Trowa estaba concentrada en él.  "Si uno de nosotros decidiera que ha encontrado alguna conexión con alguien fuera de nuestro grupo, todos estaríamos ahí para él, y desearíamos lo mejor para su felicidad… ¿cierto?"

El acróbata volteo lentamente a ver a Daniels y Duo, quienes estaban examinando las ballestas que estaban en los estuches de seguridad con una larga mirada.  Heero hizo una nota mental de que esto podría ser un buen regalo para su amigo.

Trowa suspiro resignado, un sonido sorprendente en el normalmente estoico joven.  "Si, Heero, sé que quieres decir. Yo… yo te entiendo.  Ok, si estas seguro acerca de Daniels, bueno… creo que deberíamos de tratar de conocerlo mejor."

"Te agradará."  Dijo Heero, con más esperanza que conocimiento.  No era muy sencillo para Trowa aceptar a cualquier extraño, mucho menos alguien que estaba congeniando aparentemente tan bien con Duo.  Lo que necesitaba, claro distracción y Heero sabía la manera de continuar así.  "Daniels tiene muchos puntos positivos.  Dime, Trowa… ¿Qué consideras importante en una relación?  ¿Qué hace que alguien te agrade?"

"Él tiene que ser bueno con mis amigos.  Si él hiere a alguien quien yo quiero, estaría muerto antes de que lo supiera."  Dijo Trowa suavemente.  Él estaba viendo a Daniels nuevamente, y Heero levantó su ceja por el sonido de advertencia en la voz de Trowa.  Bueno, si Daniels lastima a Duo, Heero se vengaría mucho antes de que Trowa lo hiciese, pero se desharía del cuerpo; Duo sería el primero en reaccionar.

"Lo siento."  Dijo Trowa rápidamente, viendo a Heero nuevamente.  "No quise sonar… Yo estoy seguro de que Daniels es un buen hombre, Heero.  ¿Tal vez deberías invitarlo a la casa a cenar un día de estos?  ¿Qué tal éste viernes?"

"No lo creo.  Duo ira a la fiesta de Sweeper el viernes."

"Perfecto.  Quiero decir, lástima.  Que lástima.  Pero al menos Daniels podrá conocernos a todos."

"Buena idea."  Heero sabía que Wufei se llevaba más o menos bien con Daniles – mejor que cualquiera, ellos discutían ruidosamente pero no tanto ya que Wufei aún no lo había lastimado así que ellos podían llegar a ser algo así como amigos – pero necesitaba estar seguro de que Quatre y Trowa también lo podían llegar a ser.  Duo no estaría con alguien que no congeniara con sus amigos, además de que eso podría ser doloroso para todos.

Trowa tuvo que dejarlos pronto ya que necesitaba ir a practicar su acto, y Duo, para molestia de Heero, decidió ir con él.

Heero y Daniels estaban en silencio, viendo a Trowa y Duo desaparecer rápidamente a través de los pasillos de la plaza comercial.

"Y esos fueron tus amigos."  Dijo finalmente Daniels, volteando a ver a Heero con una sonrisa.

"Dos de ellos, si."  Heero dudó, viendo a Daniels sin parecer mirarlo, formulando en su mente como preguntar…

"Así que…"  Daniels se acercó a un aparador, aparentemente examinando fijamente ropas de bebes.  Posiblemente el tenga algunos sobrinos y sobrinas pequeñas.  Supuso Heero.  "Duo…"

Heero se enfocó completamente en esa palabra.  Hah.

"¿Él es solo un amigo, si?"  Daniels estaba viendo algo azul con morado y un dinosaurio en él, pero Heero observó una pequeña mirada hacia él.

¿Solo un amigo?  Esto dejó a Heero con una gran interrogante.  La amistad era algo sumamente raro, individual y precioso, como la luz en un arco iris, la luz resplandeciendo en el cabello, como las hojas cayendo suavemente en otoño sobre el verde prado, la geometría en lo más gentil, la más dulce sonrisa que él pudiese recibir, algo sólido, como la fuerte presencia de una espada en su espalda.  Esto era algo hermoso, como el obsequio de una flor en vez de un mundo de máquinas y muerte fría.  ¿Cómo podría la palabra 'solo' estar siquiera al lado de algo como esto?

"Duo es mi mejor amigo."  Respondió, perplejo, imaginándose si había algo más atrás de ésta pregunta.

"Ah bien.  ¿Un mal perdedor, tal vez?"  Daniels lo miraba de reojo.

"Si."  Admitió Heero.  Si llegas a derrotar a Duo en un juego, tienes que estar preparado para las consecuencias, por lo pronto deberás de jugar día tras día con él hasta que finalmente él gane, entonces sonreirá como un demonio en tu cara.

"¿Peligroso?"  Daniels aun sonreía, pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados viéndolo.

"Si."  Admitió Heero nuevamente.  "Pero solo con las personas que lo hieren o lastiman a sus amigos."

"Entendido."  Dijo Daniels, su sonrisa se incrementó al voltear a ver completamente a Heero.  "Él es importante,  lo acepto.  Muy bueno.  Con un divertido sentido del humor.  Obviamente le encanta bromear con las personas.  Así que… ¿podemos continuar con las compras?  Conozco un pequeño lugar cerca de aquí donde podremos comer más tarde, si quieres.  Es bueno, me lo recomend

Él asintió con su cabeza al tiempo en que salía con Daniels, escuchando cada una de las palabras acerca de los tres y reconstruyendo lo esencial en la conversación que con la práctica él había obtenido con Relena.  Su mente estaba ocupada en el encuentro.

Heero sabía que no era capaz de reconocer el amor aún si este viniese a él con un rifle de partículas, pero él reconocía la hostilidad cuando la veía aún si era solo una pequeña partícula.  Después de todo, era solo cuestión de relaciones interpersonales y románticas en las cuales no había sido entrenado; esto era más adecuado que cuando se volvió un maestro en el odio, el enojo, el miedo y las peleas.

Él estaba conciente de los sentimientos predominantes de Duo durante su viaje, escondidos tras su máscara de bromista, estos habían sido hostiles, defensivos y un con un poco de ansiedad, y todos enfocados en Daniels.

¿Pero, por qué? -  Heero asintió ausentemente a algo que dijo Daniels -  Duo siempre se llevaba bien con las personas aunque el siempre los mantenía a un brazo de distancia con su buen humor y su actitud relajada.  Nunca se había comportado así antes con ninguna persona, no en su primer encuentro – demonios, él no había mostrado tanta agresión desde la guerra.  Sin embargo no había atacado o retado a Daniels; ellos habían llevado toda una conversación sin ningún insulto, de hecho Duo parecía un poco curioso acerca del hombre.  Si solo Duo no fuera tan difícil de leer; su máscara de bromista era difícil de romper tal como su máscara de soldado cuando él así lo quería.  Otros sentimientos habían estado detrás…

Heero tenía un presentimiento – mientras sostenía un trampolín que Daniels había insistido que era un muy buen presente para Trowa.  Duo no podía pensar en que Daniels fuese un enemigo en el sentido literal;  él confiaba en Heero tal como Heero confiaba en él, él no dudaría cuando Heero le dijo que Daniels era seguro.  Pero tal vez las emociones a su alrededor no eran de la clase de las que Heero estaba acostumbrado, las que esperas encontrar en batalla.  Posiblemente existiera algún elemento de interés, o de atracción entre Duo y Daniels que Heero tal vez, por su falta de experiencia,  no hubiese notado.  La agresión pudo ser el resultado de la inseguridad, o de lo que Relena le había comentado – hostilidad enmascarada de una afección inesperada.  Duo también tenía sus heridas de guerra, como el resto; ¿posiblemente no sabía que hacer con los sentimientos que estaba experimentando hacia Daniels…?

Quería alcanzar a Duo y preguntarle que pensaba acerca de Daniels, sutilmente por supuesto porque estaría metiéndose en un campo minado al preguntar.  Nunca tuvo muchas dudas acerca de que Daniels no se hubiese sentido atraído hacia Duo pero quería ver si era mutuo.  Dejando a Daneils ahora sería tomado como una actitud descortés, así que puso sus sentimientos de curiosidad e impaciencia a un lado para más tarde.  Podría ver que pensaba Duo realmente acerca de Daniels y el porque se había comportado de esa manera.

_//Duración de la misión: 14 días y 11 horas._

_Operación 2XHD_

_Estatus: Prometedor._

_HD fue muy positivo acerca de 2.  HD también parecía muy complacido con la invitación de la cena, y un poco decepcionado al escuchar que 2 no estaría presente.  Dijo que 'extrañaría al pequeño revoltoso'.  Suena positivo.  Desafortunadamente no obtuve el otro lado de la ecuación porque 2 se fue inesperadamente a quedarse con Hilde Shreibecker (HS) por esta noche.  Se revisará después.  Reflexionando, la extraña hostilidad mezclada con ansiedad, al igual que combinada con el obvio deseo de hablar de HD y hacer preguntas, debe ser una indicación del interés de 2.//_

Continuar

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero haberlo traducido bien, ojalá lo disfruten y mil gracias por sus reviews.


	10. Capítulo 10

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor:  Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2.  Eventualmente.  Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor.  Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones:  Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto.  Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración:    Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido.  El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio.  El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original.  Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor.  Gracias y espero que se diviertan.  Devil1.

¡Disfruten la primera de muchas revelaciones que arroyaran a cierto piloto (01) como un tren!

Capítulo 10

_Duración de la misión: 16 días 9 horas_

_Operación 2XHD_

_Estatus: Prometedor._

_2 muy curioso acerca de HD._

Heero asintió hacia la pantalla de su laptop.  Demasiado curioso tal vez.  Cuando Duo regreso de la casa de Hilde ayer, Heero no tuvo dificultad alguna en hablar acerca de Daniels.  De hecho Duo tomo la iniciativa de preguntarle toda clase de cosas a Heero acerca de 'su pequeño amigo' (sin tomar en cuenta de que Daniels era más alto que los dos)  Duo quería saber hace cuanto tiempo Heero conocía a Daniels; que si Daniels tenía novia o novio; cuanto tiempo había estado separado de su última pareja; de quien había sido la culpa (esto dejó a Heero un poco confundido, ya que por alguna razón esa información no se encontraba en los archivos de Preventer); tenía la información de Daniels como miembro de Preventers; si Heero sabía que Daniels tenía o tiene algunos hábitos extraños; que si Daniels tenía muchos amigos; por que no y por que había dejado Nueva Zelanda tan de pronto.  Heero, quien había estado leyendo un poco más de los romances de Relena, encontró las preguntas prometedoras.  Duo estaba obviamente muy interesado en Daniels.  Posiblemente esto pudiera funcionar después de todo.

Pero esto era solo un punto positivo.  Trowa parecía más retraído de lo usual, y Heero lo había sorprendido mirando a Duo con ojos sombríos.  Quatre estaba muy quieto también, y parecía tener dolor de cabeza y un poco de depresión, particularmente cuando estaba cerca de Duo.  Heero se dio cuenta de que también debía de preocuparse del rubio.  Posiblemente viendo a Duo interesado en alguien le recordaba a Quatre que estaba también solo.  El  temperamento de Wufei había empeorado, pero parecía estar rehuyendo a Heero.  Suponía que el Preventer Chino aún estaba enojado con él.

Heero cerró la laptop y fue hacia la ventana en la cual se veía el atardecer la luz rojiza sobre el jardín, un pequeño sentimiento de alegría le invadió ya que su misión estaba progresando correctamente.  La estabilidad de los otros tres lo preocupaba; solo esperaba que no su invitado no los incomodara.  Heero realmente quería que sus amigos conocieran a Daniels.  Aún cuando Daniels no fuera el tipo de hombre para Duo, sería agradable que Daniels fuera parte del grupo.  Heero tenía que trabajar con él después de todo.  Y además… Heero se había dado cuenta de que algún tiempo después si sus planes tenían éxito, todos sus amigos probablemente se irían y eventualmente vivirían con los que él hubiese encontrado para ellos.  De todo lo que había leído en los libros de Relena, cada relación romántica era muy envolvente.  Él vería probablemente mucho menos a sus amigos.

Este no era un problema para Heero, de hecho la idea no lo había siquiera hecho parpadear.  Él había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida, de una manera o de otra.  Para los otros la amistad era muy apreciada pero para él era un lujo, algo que valía la pena no como matar, o tener una casa, o poder vivir y trabajar a plena vista en vez de esconderse.  Precioso pero no esencial, él había aprendido a aceptar lo que tendría que perder, así que se endureció más y se distancio de ellos sin siquiera notarlo.  Lo principal de esto era, sus amigos merecen ser felices.  Los sentimientos de Heero no eran realmente importantes como el hecho de para ellos no exista.  El todavía tenía a Relena, por un poco de tiempo al menos.   Y entonces cuando ella encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz, entonces Heero podría tener la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos; ese era uno de los regalos que Duo y los otros le habían dado,  algo que había aprendido de la manera difícil ya que había estado separado de las personas normales.  Daniels podría ser el primero de una serie de nuevos amigos, no tan profunda o intensa como los otros por supuesto, pero no nacido de la guerra y la pérdida y el derramamiento de sangre tampoco.  Podría ser.  Esto era más de lo que Heero hubiese podido desear en su crecimiento, al tiempo cuando su idea de un futuro ideal era solo un propósito a cumplir que solo la muerte podría detener.

"Heero, no te preocupes."

Él se sorprendió.  Quatre había aparecido tras él, viéndolo sobre su hombro, y lo había agarrado desprevenido había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos.  Una vez que su misión se terminara, antes de que se preocupara de hacer o de algo más, se debía controlar; parecía que algo se le escapó de las manos.

"¿Qué?"

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Hugh nos agradará."  Quatre sonrió.  Se le veía pálido y cansado pero su sonrisa era genuina y Heero, por un pequeño instante, se dio cuenta de que extrañaría la faz gentil de Quatre cuando el rubio se hubiese ido de su vida.  Él selló la emoción expertamente antes de que la descubriera.  Era verdad, pero eso no podía afectar su propósito.

Quatre dejó el cuarto para ir a ver como iba la preparación de la cena; Auda había aceptado en ir y cocinar ya que ninguno de ellos sabía mucho de lo que no requiriera descongelar,  sacar del envase, o agregar agua caliente y revolver.

Heero recargó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera para ver si llegaba Daniels, en su mente volvió a aparecer el pintarrón nuevamente…  a quien podría encontrar para Quatre… Trowa también era de gran urgencia, pensó.  Y por supuesto Wufei…

Un movimiento en la esquina de la casa atrapó su atención.  Se asombró, un poco.  Daniels había llegado antes y estaba hablando con… ¡Duo!  Heero pensó que su amigo se había ido ya hace quince minutos, pero aparentemente se quedó para tener la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a Daniels.  Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del soldado.  Esa no era un encuentro casual.

Él podía ver la cara de Duo, como un archivo.  Él estaba serio.  Él únicamente había visto a Daniels una vez, y ya le estaba mostrando su personalidad interior, el Duo real.  Heero se sentía… ambivalente ante esto.  Era un signo maravilloso, una indicación de que había estado en lo correcto esta vez, que actualmente había ayudado a uno de sus amigos a encontrar la felicidad que merecía.  Pero el ver a Duo así…  Heero se dio cuenta de que actualmente no había pensado en esto, como se sentiría al ver a Duo comportarse con alguien más de la manera que se comportaba con Heero.  Él observó el sentimiento, lo analizó, lo diseccionó, lo acepto y lo enterró.  No dejaría que esto interfiriera.

Heero se dio cuenta de que había atrapado el final de la conversación.  Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de sus labios automáticamente.

'No tienes de que preocuparte Duo.  Soy una buena persona.'  Daniels estaba diciendo.  Estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

'Cuidate de seguir así y nos llevaremos todos bien.'  La respuesta de Duo dejó una interrogante en Heero, sonaba como una de sus bromas, pero lo había dicho muy seriamente, bueno…  Heero nunca había visto a Duo con un posible interés romántico, que debía esperar razonablemente para que se llevara bien con sus amigos.

'¿Asi que… si me apruebas después de todo… estarías conforme con una cita? ¿Para la fiesta de cumpleaños?'  Dijo Daniels, meciéndose sobre sus pies, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Duo.

Duo asintió con la cabeza de manera lenta.

Heero sintió un pequeño escalofrío y se retiro de la ventana.  ¿Una cita? ¿Para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Relena mañana?  ¡Aparentemente sus malentendidos estaban equivocados!  Esto estaba funcionando, estaba actualmente funcionando…  Esto acerca del amor no era tan difícil después de todo…

La cena se desarrollo mejor de lo que él había anticipado, su pensamiento no estaba realmente concentrado.  Él analizaba lo que vio en la actitud de Duo, y lo que el sabía de Daniels, y trato de anticipar que podía ocurrir después.  ¿Necesitarían ellos algo más de ayuda? ¿Sería mucho de su parte tratar de ayudar si así fuera?  Él ignoraba completamente como las parejas se trataban; se dio cuenta de que el amor era algo que no podías arreglar como a un Gundam descompuesto.  En algún punto, tendría que dejar ir a Duo.  Esto de tener a Duo con alguien como un amigo era de gran ayuda.  Si Daniels hiciera algo actualmente que comprometiera su relación, Heero no se sentiría mal por molestarse realmente con el.  Pero no podría hacer nada, era algo entre ellos dos ahora.   Heero sentía algo de descanso, al igual que algo de alegría.  Ya se había encargado de Duo, por ahora; tenía algo de vida normal.  Ahora Heero tenía que encargarse de los otros tres.  Los pilotos en cuestión estaban todos mirándolo sorprendidos, y Heero se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando escuchaba hablar a Daniels.  Probablemente una expresión de la cual los otros estuviesen acostumbrados a ver en Heero, no era un extraño por lo que a él le concernía.  Pero si Daniels hacia feliz a Duo entonces el definitivamente no sería un extraño en lo que a Heero respecta.

"Bueno, es mejor que me retire."  Daniels terminó su café y se levantó.  "Gracias por la velada, caballeros, pero tengo que regresar a mis obligaciones nocturnas.  ¿Me acompañarías a mi auto, Heero?"

Heero asintió.  Estaba dándole las indicaciones de último minuto para la seguridad en el ala oeste a Daniels.

Abrieron la puerta y casi chocan con Duo en el momento en que levantaba sus llaves para abrir.

"Regresaste temprano."  Heero fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa.  Las fiestas de Sweeper duraban hasta casi el amanecer.

Heero volteo hacia Daniels.  "¿Quieres quedarte un poco más?  Tienes aun un poco de tiempo, posiblemente tú y Duo podrían…"

"Así esta bien."  Dijeron Duo y Daniels, en perfecta sincronización.

"Pero casi no se vieron…"

"Te veré mañana en la fiesta, Duo."  Dijo Daniels con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cierto."  Heero volteo a ver a Duo cuando respondió y solo vio su trenza desaparecer a través de la puerta tras ellos, con esa última palabra viajando en el aire como un disparo.  ¿Qué fue eso?  ¿Podría… sería que Duo tenía vergüenza?  El nunca, a el nunca le había ocurrido, pero nuevamente, él no conocía nada acerca de la vida sexual de Duo o sus gustos.  De todas maneras… un apenado Duo… esto casi era para re-escribir las leyes del conocimiento…

La mano de Daniels estaba sobre el hombro de Heero, llevándolo suavemente hacia adelante y Heero llenó la observación de Duo para llenar los datos faltantes, y acompañando a su compañero Preventer hacia el patio principal.

El aire estaba frío era como una promesa de lluvia.  La grava bajo sus pies crujía.  Caminaron hacia donde las luces de la casa terminaban y la luz de la luna y las estrellas eran los únicos que se notaban, el pequeño camino  rodeado de pequeñas flores y arbustos de rosas, las flores eran blancas como pequeños fantasmas tratando de aparecer.

"…y aseguraté de hacer tu ronda a las tres de la mañana en punto…"

"Heero."

"…Jo Ataki tiene el mal hábito de dormirse más o menos a esa hora, es por esto que nunca lo pongo a vigilar las escaleras, es una posición central como para…"

"¡Heero!"

"¿Qué?"  Heero se sorprendió por la interrupción se detuvo y volteo a verlo.  Ellos estaban casi en las puertas del jardín y también algo cerca del carro de Daniels, y él tenía algunos detalles de seguridad que decirle.

"Dejemos de hablar de trabajo."  Daniels murmuró dulcemente, y tomó el hombro de Heero.  Mientras el ex-piloto se tensó instintivamente pero detuvo la reacción de romperle el brazo a Daniels en tres pedazos, el hombre alto lo acerco hacia él,  levantó el rostro de Heero por su barbilla con su mano libre y se fue acercando hacia su rostro lentamente.

La escena se congeló. El aliento de Daniels era tibio y extraño en los labios de Heero, a dos pulgadas de distancia.  El hombre estaba aún en la misma posición, sosteniendo a Heero cerca, pero sus ojos estaban posados en la mano derecha de Heero.

"¿…siempre sacas tu pistola antes de que alguien te bese?"  Preguntó Daniels un poco tensionado.

Los dedos de Heero apretaron más la empuñadura del arma, como aferrándose de la única cosa de la cual podía en ese momento.  Todo lo demás se podría volver loco en un segundo, pero siempre podías confiar en tu pistola.  Esta era la razón del porque siempre la llevaba a todos lados, como una seguridad mortal.

"¿Qué… estás haciendo?"  Su voz sonaba extraña aún para él mismo.  Se empezó a separar cuidadosamente de Daniels y eso le daba a entender a gritos de que su espacio personal había sido invadido, únicamente para encontrarse que el hombre no soltaba el agarre de su hombro.  Una vez más Heero tuvo que detenerse a si mismo de reaccionar instintivamente y lastimar a su colega.

"Yo debería preguntarse eso.  Vamos, no te hagas el difícil, Heero.  Al menos con una pistola amartillada. No encuentro muchas opciones."  El agarre de Daniels había aumentado pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver el arma de Heero.  Por el momento estaba directamente hacia él, y temblaba por el esfuerzo de no expresar horror y confusión de ver a Heero en su más letal forma.

"¿Yo… qué?"  Heero también estaba temblando.  Su mano izquierda se tensó como si estuviese ahorcando a alguien por el cuello, un signo de estrés y desconocimiento de lo que él pensaba como cuando tenía que retirarse o cuando destruyo a Wing.

"Se que eres nuevo en esto, y todo eso del modo de soldado… mi ex tenía ese tipo de problemas también. Está bien, supongo que puedo trabajar un poco más en eso, el esfuerzo bien vale la pena ya que eres guapísimo.  Pero realmente me sentiría más confortable si me dejaras de apuntar con tu pistola…"

Heero trato de deshacerse del agarre, con su mente girando como un torbellino.  "Espera esto esta mal."  Su voz había vuelto a ser fría, de tonos muertos tal como la utilizaba en la guerra.  "Esto es un error."  Una parte de él no lo aceptaba la otra era como una roca de la cual se aferraba con la esperanza de que así fuera, sin embargo, un error, el tipo de cosas que de alguna manera podía ser corregido conversando…

"Empiezo a creer que así es."  Daniels no había hecho ningún movimiento para detenerlo, afortunadamente por su propio bien los niveles de estrés de Heero estaban aproximándose rápidamente a un nivel peligroso.  Los ojos del hombre estaban entrecerrados mirándolo duramente.  Sonreía pero no parecía amistoso.  "No creo haberme equivocado  – tan mal – no con el  mismísimo el famoso 'Principe del hielo'.  Aún cuando tus amigos piensen que eso es algo en concreto.  ¿Estas seguro de saber que es lo que quieres, Heero?"

"Si, no… tú… Pensé que a ti te atraía Duo." 

"¿Maxwell?"  Daniels levantó sus cejas en asombro.  "Pensaste que yo estaba… ¡de dónde sacaste esa idea!"

"Pero tu le agradas a Duo."  La voz de Heero era todavía dura pero no podía disfrazar correctamente la confusión y el dolor.

"¿De verdad?"  Daniels rasco su cabeza.  "Entonces, tengo que admitir que ustedes los pilotos Gundam son realmente algo más.  Hablamos entonces de señales cruzadas. ¿Por qué tú…?  Un momento."  Sus ojos cafés se entrecerraron, sus labios se apretaron en una mueca.  "¿De casualidad estabas tratando de emparejarme con Maxwell?"

Heero no dijo nada, sus pensamientos estaban confusos lo único que deseaba era tener en ese momento su laptop para que lo ayudara a analizar que demonios estaba pasando.

"Huh.  Uno de nosotros esta confundido y no creo que sea yo."  Daniels murmuró.  "Bueno, yo no estoy interesado en Maxwell.  ¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad o no?"  La voz era imperiosa e impaciente.

"¿Oportunidad?  Pero… ¿Por qué no Duo?"  Heero no estaba seguro de entender nada en este punto, y estaba buscando como mantener la misión como algo vital.

"Maxwell es lindo, te lo garantizo."  Daniels estaba hablando muy alto para el gusto de Heero y para sus oidos, su pose, sus manos en sus caderas, su cabeza levantada arrogantemente, estaba a punto de explotar de nervios.  "Pero yo aspiro a algo más alto.  Busco a un igual en el amor."

La cabeza de Heero volvió lentamente a levantarse y a enfocar su atención al que se encontraba frente a él.

"Tú tienes excelentes prospectos con los Preventers.  Tienes a la ministro atada a tu dedo por dios santo, y ella esta en camino a los presidenciables un día, cuando ella crezca un poco más y deje esos lentes color rosas.  Tienes disciplina, fuerza, cerebro, eres muy atractivo a la vista… con mis cualidades haríamos un excelente equipo.  No estoy buscando una aventura, Yuy, en caso de que sea eso lo que estabas pensando."

Heero bajó su arma, desde que Daniels estaba guardando su distancia.

"Es por esto por lo que no resultaría con Maxwell.  Él es divertido, diablos, él es el más atractivo que he visto en años, pero él es un Don Nadie, un arrivista.  Es suficentemente malo que sea una rata callejera de L2 sin padres ni pasado, su record en la guerra lo elevó un poco de categoría.  Pero que ha hecho desde entonces.  Yo no creo que tuviera un trabajo fijo en los últimos años.  Y su carácter es volátil, eso no me asombra.  A ustedes chicos no les importa que viva a sus expensas y ande por aquí pero como te dije, yo estoy buscando a un igual; no una bala perdida.  Yo no saldría con él excepto para divertirnos, y sería cuidadoso de mantenerlo quieto.  Hablando de eso, tengo que advertirte que no lo dejes que te trate de amigo-amigo, debes de empezar a pensar acerca de tu reputación si tu quieres llegar a ser la cabeza de Preventers."

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron lentamente al tiempo que veía la boca de Daniels moverse, lo detuvo con una señal de su mano, sus ojos endurecieron su mirada.

"¿Entonces, en dónde estamos, Yuy?"  Dijo directamente.  "Me estoy dando por vencido de llevarte a mi cama, obviamente tu no estas interesado y no tengo tendencias suicidas.  ¿Podremos seguir trabajando juntos?  Porque no estoy seguro de aguantar el carácter o las tonterías de La Darlian si no hay nada para mí, entonces, pienso que debo renunciar a esto también.  ¿Bueno, que dices?"

Heero asintió con su cabeza una sola vez.

"Cierto.  No dejare todo así nada más, tienes algunas semanas para remplazarme, yo no soy un irresponsable.  Tengo una carrera y al menos se que quiero hacer conmigo y con mi vida."  Daniels dijo con un movimiento reprobatorio de su cabeza.

"Aceptable."  La voz de Heero sonaba distante a sus propios oídos.  Se giró lentamente hacia la casa.  Escucho a Daniels suspirar suavemente tras él y caminar hacia su carro.

"Tienes razón."

La voz de Heero estaba controlada, sin fluctuaciones.  La voz de su modo de guerra desde la niñez.

"¿Razón?"  Daniels se detuvo, se giró y dio dos pasos hacia él.  "¿Razón acerca de qué?"  Lo miro con esperanza.  Sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo la figura de Heero de una manera en la que el piloto de Wings empezó a entender por fin.

"Tienes razón acerca de Duo."  Dijo Heero lentamente.  No podía levantar sus ojos más alto que el pecho de Daniels.  "Él creció en las calles de L2 donde el asesinato es algo común, sobrevivió a más basura que yo, nada es capaz de romperlo, él rompió el sistema; él se unió a la resistencia a la edad de 12, aprendió como pilotear un Gundam con un periodo ridículamente corto a un nivel comparado al mío, aprendió un nivel alto de física, mecánica, química, electrónica, computación; él se quedó, peleó en la guerra, él era el dios de la muerte, entonces sobrevivió a la paz, y aún mantiene su sanidad, su humor, su corazón y su alma intacta y siempre esta dispuesto a apoyar a sus amigos.

"En verdad tienes razón.  Duo no es tu igual."

Se giró y camino hacia la casa en silencio.

Continuara…

Disculpen la tardanza, y creo que también me voy a tardar en el próximo.  Espero que no mucho.  Gracias por sus reviews.


	11. Capítulo 11

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor: Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.

Nota sobre Daniels.  Algunas de sus motivaciones se aclararán en los siguientes capítulos, aún así no prometo nada más.  Algunas cosas sobre Daniels están fuera de aquí, ellos solo no demuestran que es lo que en verdad quieren,  ya he escuchado la frase que se usa en una conversación real 'si, ella se divierte pero aun no le encuentro sentido a nada'.  Oh, y antes de que pregunten… si lo es, extraño, completamente ilegal de golpearlo hasta dejarlo lleno de moretones.  Ellos tienden a crecer fuera de la actitud de 'mi comodidad es mi universo' – Daniels tiene solo 20 – así que aun hay esperanza para la humanidad…

Capítulo 11

Heero cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras él.  No quería toparse con ninguno de los otros, particularmente no con Quatre.  Probablemente él por ser un ser empático se daría cuenta de su humor.

Sus emociones estaban golpeando las paredes de su control, y eso era algo que el no permitiría que ellos se dieran cuenta.  O podría solo correr hacia fuera, antes de que Daniels tuviera oportunidad de arrancar su carro, y - …

Wufei, con una cara un poco alegre, salio del comedor llevando los platos sucios al momento en que Heero pasaba.

"Ah, Yuy."  El Preventer chino empezó a sentirse incomodo.  "Tú, erm… terminaste.  Quiero decir, regresaste."

Heero trato de pasarlo y encontró su camino bloqueado por platos sucios.

"Heero, probablemente, si tu tienes un momento, necesito hablar contigo.  Acerca de algo."

"¿Qué?"  Heero preguntó, su cerebro aún estaba en automático.

"Me hiciste un gran honor cuando me pediste ser guardia de Relena junto contigo, Heero.  Yo… no puedo decirte cuanto significo para mí, después… después de lo de Mariameia."

Heero se concentró en Wufei.  Ese era un nombre que difícilmente era mencionado entre ellos después de dos años.  Se sorprendió de escucharlo ahora, pensó que Wufei y él habían superado ese malentendido.

"Yo tomo mis responsabilidades muy enserio.  Tú lo sabes."

"Claro que si, Wufei."

"Ahora que tienes a Daniles, digo, quiero decir, Hugh, yo… el trabajo, verás, no estoy seguro si puedo continuar… no me estoy explicando, tengo que comenzar desde el principio.  ¿Podemos – podemos sentarnos?"

Oh dios.  Él piensa que Daniels lo puede reemplazar.  Heero se había imaginado como el guerrero que era Wufei podía estar envuelto en algo tan mundano como ser el guardia de Relena, y se había preocupado de que un día su amigo una pelea muy fuerte con ella como y decidiera irse.  Él no dejaría a Heero sin algún reemplazo – las palabras de Daniels hacían eco en su mente – pero por supuesto ahora el pensaba que había alguien más que podría tomar su lugar junto a Heero…

"¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana, Wufei? ¿Después de la fiesta?"  Heero podía decir eso, lejos de reemplazar a Wufei por Daniels, esto podría ser a la inversa, él necesitaba a Chang más que nunca.  Pero no esta noche.  Él no podía mencionar el nombre de ese hombre sin empezar a hablar como el Heero Yuy durante la guerra, y sus amigos no merecían la reaparición de ese personaje en particular.

Wufei lo miraba atentamente.  "¿Heero… te sientes bien?"  Le preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Bien."  Heero contestó abruptamente y lo empujo para pasar, casi tirando los platos.  "Estoy cansado.  Te veo mañana."

"… si."  Escucho el ruido de la cuchillería dirigiéndose hacia la cocina tras de él.

Heero caminaba en silencio total en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la vieja escalera de servicio.  No quería ver a nadie más.  Caminó por la obscura casa como un fantasma, tratando de borrar de su mente toda la situación.  Podía sentir el aliento de Daniels cerca de sus labios nuevamente, haciéndole sentir escalofríos por su espalda y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.  Le parecía loco, incomprensible que Daniels se sintiera atraído hacia él – olvidando todo lo que había dicho éste de Duo.  Heero estaba tratando muy fuertemente de olvidar lo que ese hombre había dicho acerca de Duo.  Muy intensamente.  Él podría ir corriendo hacia Daniels mañana y no podía pensar que sus amigos estuviesen felices de sacarlo de la cárcel el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños colectiva.  Así que a olvidar lo que Daniels había dicho acerca de Duo… olvídalo… olvida lo que ese bastardo había dicho de Duo, ¿por qué Daniels había sentido atraído hacia Heero?  Esto había sido… solo que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido a Heero que nadie pudiese sentir algo así hacia él.  Bueno, esta bien, un tonto como Daniels probablemente no estaba calificado como algo que se pudiese describir como común, pero… ¿por qué?  Posiblemente el idiota confundió la máscara de soldado de Heero como ambición calculada tal como Daniels le había hecho saber, algo que ellos pudiesen tener en común.  ¿Esto era el porque había asumido que Heero podría perder gustosamente a un amigo que posiblemente pudiese dañar su carrera?  La posibilidad de que Heero pudiese perder gustoso todas sus extremidades posiblemente no se le hubiese ocurrido al hombre en ese momento… Heero agitó su cabeza abruptamente.  Desde la guerra – no, desde que sus amigos comenzaron a vivir con él y a enseñarle lentamente como socializar y convivir en un mundo de paz – desde que Heero trataba de entender como la gente 'normal' podía convivir y funcionar.  Por primera vez en dos años él no estaba seguro de querer saber, si Daniels era un ejemplo.  Aliento tibio cerca de sus labios – Ugh.

Un sonido inesperado desde la salita de estar opuesta a la pequeña escalera lo hizo detenerse.  Por un segundo completo ilógico pensó que Daniels había regresado para hablar nuevamente del tema y Heero se dio cuenta de que había sacado su arma antes de que hubiese volteado hacia la puerta.  Definitivamente tendría que calmarse antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mañana.  Daniels no podría haber traspasado la seguridad, así que debía de ser alguno de los habitantes de la casa.  Se detuvo en la oscuridad del pasillo y miró cuidadosamente a través de la puerta que estaba parcialmente abierta, imaginándose que podría pasar sin ser visto o cuestionado.

La escena estaba impresa detalladamente en su mente, pero se negaba a tener sentido.  Trowa estaba sentado en el sofá.  Duo estaba sentado cerca de él, sus pies estaban sobre el sofá, estaba tal vez sobre sus piernas, su espalda podía haber estado hacia Trowa si éste no estuviese volteado y siendo abrazado por el hombre alto.

Heero sintió que la inseguridad lo volvía a invadir nuevamente, el frío de la sorpresa.  Duo tenía su cara en el hombro de Trowa, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cintura.  Trowa estaba sobando su espalda, acariciando la trenza que caía en su espina dorsal, y su otra mano cruzada hacia el otro hombro de Duo.

La escena parecía íntima, pero Heero podía sentirlo.  Era esa única emoción en el aire.  Miseria.  Lo sabía por los hombros decaídos de Duo, casi no recordaba haberlo visto así; reconoció la gentileza, en la mirada neutral en la cara de Trowa…

Duo murmuró algo en  contra del trampolín de Trowa.  Heero pensó que había escuchado las palabras Por qué y Daniels.

"Lo sé."  Murmuró Trowa.  El sonido era cuidadoso en la oscura salita.

Heero era implacable con sus enemigos, pero esto no era algo que pudiera resolver por sí mismo, Heero, la fiesta.  Presumiblemente la invitación seguiría después del beso – Heero sintió nuevamente el escalofrío recorrer su espalda, una distracción distante.  Así que había confundido la conversación.  Pero no había malentendido el interés de Duo en Daniels.  Ninguno de los pilotos había puesto mucha atención a las personas fuera de su círculo y Duo había estado hablando mucho acerca de Daniels los pasados dos días.  ¿Acaso Duo se había enamorado de…? - ¡pero solo se habían visto una vez!  ¿Pero cuanto tiempo necesitaba el amor?  Había escuchado sobre el amor a primera vista… no.  No, no, no.  Pero entonces Duo… ¿pero por qué más podría estar el tan molesto?  ¿Qué le había dicho Daniels?  ¿Cómo habían terminado hablando acerca de que Heero tendría una cita con Daniels?  ¿Tal vez Duo le había pedido antes que fuera con él? (No no no no -)  ¿Acaso – acaso Daniels le había dicho algo de esas cosas odiosas directamente a Duo?  Duo siempre había estado orgulloso y arrogante acerca de su pasado, de su resistencia, de su poder, de sobrevivir a todo, pero como podría haberlo tomado desde esa perspectiva, de alguien que tal vez le…-? No no no no.  Pero su negación fue un relámpago, un movimiento, un reflejo.  Heero continuó examinando su falla de una manera fría, de la manera más dura que podía.

"Estoy mejor."  El sonido era una parodia de los usuales tonos indomables de Duo.  "Puedes dejar de consolarme ahora."  Hizo un movimiento hacia atrás.  Heero pudo ver lo pálido, un rostro y unos ojos que denotaban molestia.  Entonces los músculos de Trowa se apretaron y forzó a Duo a regresar a su pecho.

"¡Hey!"

"Tú no vas a ningún lado, Maxwell."

"Pero –"

"Pero nada.  Cállate y toma esto como un hombre."

La espalda de Duo se relajó, entonces suspiro, y se hundió más en el abrazo de Trowa.

"Bueno si tú insistes…"

"Insisto."

"Si eso te hace sentirte mejor…"

"Si."

"¿… te he dicho que eres un buen amigo, Tro?"

"No últimamente.  Me lo debes."

"… lo eres.  Gracias."

"Cuando quieras."

Heero se preguntaba si podría sentir algo de esperanza.  Esto parecía como algo que había leído en uno de los tantos libros de Relena.  Esta bien, un adolescente ex terrorista como Duo estaba muy lejos de la Joven e Inocente Heroína como no darse cuenta, pero amor era amor.  Si, esto le era familiar.  La Joven e Inocente Heroína de El Taxi, Mucho Drama, Traición y Corazones Rotos.  Y entonces ella regresa a los brazos del Amigo Fiel y entonces ellos se dan cuenta de que siempre han estado enamorados, Heero pensó que había arruinado las cosas que había supuesto de todos, excepto, posiblemente, El Taxi, y desde que algo invariablemente malo había pasado nada más por él, esto no era una historia exitosa para él de todos modos.  ¿Podría creer en esos libros estúpidos?  Bueno, ellos habían sido una de las fuentes de información para cierto piloto 01 por supuesto, pero todavía podría tener un final feliz dentro de todo este embrollo, ¿pero no para alguno de sus dos amigos?

Quatre salió de la cocina llevando una charola con tres tazas y una tetera, caminando hacia la salita de estar.  Heero quería interferir, detener al rubio de alguna manera, dejar a Duo y a Trowa solos, pero no sabía si podría hablar en su presente estado.  Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esconder sus emociones, ocultar su presencia de uno de sus amigos el más sensible.  Quatre empujó la puerta con su cadera y colocó la charola en la mesita.

"¿Quieres algo de té?"  Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Duo refunfuñó aún colocado en el hombro de Trowa.

"Té, chocolate… ¿qué les pasa, acaso nunca han oído de que el licor es el líquido del consuelo?"

"Ahora Duo – "

"Al menos prepara algo de café, hombre.  El té es para señoritas."

"No necesitas cafeína, Duo.  Esto es una infusión de hierbas."

"… no necesitas golpear al hombre caído, Q."

Trowa suprimió una risita.  Heero asintió con su cabeza.  Duo aún sonaba un poco decaído, pero no derrotado, no por un largo rato.  Se necesitaba algo más que una pieza de basura como Daniels para derrotar a Shinigami.  Heero quería entrar y decir eso, pero él no merecía hablar con Duo en este punto.  Sería mucho mejor si él nunca mostrase su cara a su mejor amigo nuevamente.

Continuar

No se preocupen, falta lo peor para nuestro ingenuo y despistado 01.  Lo cual le caerá como un balde de agua fría.

Lamento no haber podido traducir antes, pero, ustedes saben los deberes muchas veces nos lo impiden.  Mil gracias por todo y por seguir leyendo.  Espero tener la traducción del siguiente capítulo para mañana a más tardar.


	12. Capítulo 12

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor: Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.

Capítulo 12

_Duración de la Misión:_

_Operación_

_Todo cancelado_

_Por qu_

Heero se sentó en su cama de su austero cuarto, mirando hacia el pintarrón; los nombres unidos por una masa de flechas que conducían hacia ningún lugar.  Sus dedos estaban congelados sobre el teclado de su laptop.  El soldado en persona estaba usando todo su control diciéndose que debía escribir un reporte, resumir el incidente, reducirlo, analizarlo, aprender de el.  Una misión fallida; merecía ser castigado, haber errado en la situación que conocía profundamente.

Pero no podía.  No sabía por qué había fallado.  Que lo había atemorizado.  Había algo ahí que… nunca había estado casi sin control.  No se imaginaba cual era su error.  Era la falta de información, o de entendimiento en las relaciones humanas…  Heero cerró su planificador de misiones y abrió otro programa, uno que no había usado hace mucho tiempo.

No fue actualmente el sistema cero.  Este fue destruido hace tiempo con Wing y se había deshecho de el.  Pero Heero pensaba en el programa como zero, porque era mas fácil de aceptar que había hecho.

Este era cuando no solo había fallado en matar a Relena pero en cambio le había salvado la vida era lo que Heero había conocido como sus emociones eran tal vez un poco traicioneras.  Las había mantenido seguras donde debían estar, encerradas de su conciente, entrenadas propiamente para guiarlo pero nunca para interferir más allá de… únicamente para descubrir que se podían escapar y tomar su rumbo y tomar las riendas de su amo cuando menos se lo esperara.  Zero se abrió frente a sus ojos como debía comenzar, que habían estado tratando de hacer sus emociones, bajo sus manos, tomando rumbos desconocidos, como decirle a el acerca de Relena y su paz.  Zero surgió de las sombras, pensamientos internos y temores y pegado a tu piel.  No te puedes esconder de el.  Era algo agradable dominar un Gundam usando pensamientos pero al final sabías que tu solo estabas siendo manejado.

Frente a todos los planes fallidos, y la fuerza de sus emociones atravesando y rompiendo las barreras de su mente, Heero tenía que enfrentar la posibilidad de enfrentarse a si mismo.  Posiblemente había algo más ahí, en el, algo que había estado saboteando su misión desde el inicio.  Tenía que enfrentarlo.  Cuando su subconsciente había salvado a Relena, y lo había hecho pelear por una paz que el no conocía, había agradecido esto, y se dejo guiar por sus sentimientos una vez que se percató de ellos.  Recordar como estaba sufriendo Duo, no podía pensar que esta vez estuviese agradecido por estos.  Pero si había algo que pudiese hacer con su mente para encontrar algo que se le hubiese escapado, algo que debía saber.  Algo que no tenía por que interferir con sus misiones nunca más.

El programa no era mucho; lo encontró, entonces lo miro como un substituto como un substituto de zero, era algo que no necesitaba actualmente algo complejo.  La laptop era su espejo, su reflexión.  El programa se abrió el cursor dio entrada al encabezado, entonces una explicación al problema lo tecleo, puso el texto de manos libres.  Entonces podría realinear y juzgar sus pensamientos y palabras, corriendo un número de patrones complejos hasta que hallase lógica entre ellos.  La cosa mas importante era llenar los campos correctamente y honestamente, entonces dejar que el programa corriera y abriera su mente a los resultados.

_La misión fue  fallada_, escribió.

Los parámetros que el mismo coloco cuando escribió el programa reaccionaron tan pronto como presionó la tecla Enter, previniéndolo con una ventana de advertencia.  La base de datos del programa recogió  sus propios patrones de auto-errores.  Heero apretó sus dientes y murmuró pero cambió la frase.

_Falle en la misión_.

La palabra misión envió otro mensaje de error.  Cierto, no escondo mi responsabilidad.  La misión era solo un tipo de parámetros.  ¿En qué había fallado exactamente?  Borró algunas palabras.

_Yo_

Empezó y escribió algunas palabras, siempre regresando a esa primera palabras con la tecla de borrar.  Yo les falle a mis amigos.  Yo no entiendo que paso.  Yo no entiendo…

_Yo_

Heero frunció su entre ceja y abrió su planeador de misiones nuevamente.  Operación…  Ecuaciones… Iniciar Datos…  Dificultad moderada (si, como no)…

Sorprendente.  Había escrito una página de información, detalles de información, planes de operación, y ni una vez había usado el término 'Yo'.

Sacudió su cabeza.  Estaba entrando a un territorio familiar.  Su falta de autodefinición, nació de haber sido criado con el único propósito de la batalla, y ahora estaba enfrentando la paz que lo hacia obsoleto.  Esta… era una pregunta para alguna otra ocasión.  Dejo la palabra 'Yo' así el programa no renegaría – esa presencia era un requerimiento para una investigación de campo – pero necesitaba dejar de pensar eso y dejarlo para otro día y concretarse en el problema que tenía entre manos.

El cursor del programa parpadeaba.  Ahora, ¿cuál era el problema aquí?  Ah bueno ¿eso no era sencillo?

_Amor:_

_¿Cómo puedo entender y manipular algo en que no tengo ninguna experiencia?  ¿Cómo pensar que puedo entrenarme a mí mismo?, ¿cómo entender estos parámetros? ¿Seré capaz? ¿Cómo me siento ahora que se menos de esto que antes?  ¿Por qué se atraen dos personas es un misterio?? ¿Y cómo saber que tan fuerte puede llegar a estar bien??_

Heero se tranquilizó y dejó de hacer pucheros frente al teclado.  Amor era algo muy molesto.  Parecía fácil de controlar y  entonces cuando lo encontrabas estabas clavado en el piso y esa cosa llamada amor estaba a diez metros de distancia, con una sonrisa burlona y jugando con el martillo.  Respiró profundamente y continuó.

_Soy altamente inteligente, tengo más experiencia que muchas personas que me triplican la edad, me he enfrentado a mi propia muerte muchas veces, he tomado vidas y he dejado vivir.  ¿Qué conocimiento se escapa de mi mente?  No me tomó mucho tiempo entender la amistad.  Dejo a los demás hacer su trabajo aun en la guerra entonces_

Heero se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza fuertemente.  Borró las dos últimas oraciones.

_Me tomo un poco de tiempo saber que era la verdadera amistad.  Fue solo cuando nos mudamos todos juntos que entendí que la amistad era más que tener aliados competentes en quienes pudieras confiar.  Entendí esto, mucho más lejos de ser una_ _debilidad como yo temía, podía ser una fuente de fortaleza.  Alguien quien estaba, con quien compartir la soledad, las pesadillas, los miedos y las dudas.  Alguien quien me ayudara.  Alguien quien me hiciera reír cuando lo necesitara, me consolara cuando lo necesitara.  Alguien a mi lado.  Alguien_

Heero frunció su ceño.  Esto era sorpresivamente lírico para él – parecía muy sencillo hablar con su laptop en vez de con alguna persona algunas veces – pero no le conducía a ningún lado.  Esto no tenía nada que ver con sus amigos.  El amor era un problema, cierto, pero nada que el hubiese escrito de esto lo solucionaba.  Diablos.

¿…nada que hacer con sus amigos?  Esto era todo lo que hacía con sus amigos… uno en particular…  Heero borró todo lo que había escrito, aparte del encabezado.  Si, amor era algo ahí, pero tenía que regresar de una vez y ser capaz de escribir algo más claro.

_Duo:_

_He lastimado a mi mejor amigo.  Bien hecho, Yuy. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  Como resultado parece que ahora esta más cerca de Trowa._

Heero se detuvo.  Sus manos temblaban cada vez que escribía las letras de sus nombres.  Había estado usando códigos en su planeador de misiones, números.  ¿Fue para discreción?  No, nadie tenía la habilidad de infiltrarse en su laptop solo una de las cuatro personas que podrían instantáneamente saber que significaban esos números.   No, esa no fue la razón.  Había tratado de distanciarse nuevamente.

Borró algunas de sus palabras.

_Duo:_

_He lastimado a mi mejor amigo.  ¿Fue por qué no lo he tratado como a mi mejor amigo, sino como un simple parámetro en una misión? ¿Pero como más debí haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?  Tengo que ayudarlo.  Duo merece ser feliz.  Me ha ayudado mucho durante la guerra y después de ésta.  Siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesité.  Me entendía mejor que nadie, pienso y pienso que lo entendía bien pero aun así lo lastime.  Profundamente.  Por que_

Heero parpadeó, luego se rió.  Era un sonido frío, uno que no había escuchado desde el inicio de la guerra.

_Bueno no es difícil de entender.  Así era; lastimaba personas.  Los mataba.  Soy un asesino, un soldado, fui criado para eso,  fui programado para eso._

Rió nuevamente.

_Si el doctor J pudiera verme ahora, usando mi entrenamiento en las misiones y mi pensamiento analítico para hacer a las personas felices, tratar con el amor sobre todas las cosas… las partículas de mi cuerpo estarían esparcidas en la orbita terrestre.  ¿Por qué pensé que podía hacer esto?  ¿Por qué pensé que me importaría? Nunca supe lo que era la felicidad, o el amor, no tengo ni idea de como trabajar con esas cosas.  ¿Por qué estaba tan impaciente en conocer esas cantidades en las debilidades potenciales, o en mis amigos?  ¿En Duo?  Debí mantenerme a salvo y tratar de encajar en caso  de que ellos fueran necesitados por alguna otra guerra.  No perderlos a ellos domesticándolos, o rompiendo sus corazones en ese caso.  ¿Qué locura se adueño de mí para siquiera tratar de hacer esto?  ¿Pero qué me importa?_

Heero podía sentir como su sangre hervía, profundamente desde donde sus emociones estaban girando y rompiendo todo.  Esto le importaba más de lo que cualquier cosa le había interesado antes pero ¿por qué?

Resopló y borró la mayoría de lo que había escrito, pero pensó en dejar el encabezado.  Duo seguía siendo el tema, tenía que corregir su error, antes de prometer nunca más intervenir en la vida de su amigo nuevamente.  Pero antes de que pudiese tratar con esto, el tenía que comprenderlo.  Había algo en él.  Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía como si hubiese estado creciendo con ellos desde el fin de la guerra, como si se hubiese acostumbrado lentamente a la presencia de otros; perdiendo su motivación, como el Dr. J podría decir.  Había una fuerza que lo motivaba, en sus sentimientos y era algo tan grande que no había sido capaz de entenderlo.  Ahora qué... fue… eso…

…

Heero sintió el frío del espacio a través de la protección de Wing.  Peleó en los océanos congelados que lo podrían matar.  Había caído con el viento silbando al pasarlo, congelándolo hasta los huesos.

El nunca sintió tanto frío antes.

Miraba a su laptop.  Suficientemente extraño, le había dado a él la respuesta a su problema, sin siquiera haber corrido el programa.  Al fin pudo como siempre confiar en su raptor, una triste voz le dijo.  Podía escuchar un quejido desde muy lejos, sonaba como su propia voz.

Borro todo lo innecesario, todo lo que le había servido de esa tontería entro al archivo de sus programas, dejando únicamente los encabezados esta vez.

Los leyó alto y claro

_Yo_

_Amor_

_Duo_

Heero se retiró de la laptop en un vano gesto de defensa pero era demasiado tarde.

Algunas puertas, una vez abiertas, no se pueden cerrar tan fácil.

Continuar

Gracias por los reviews y por continuar leyéndolo aunque me tarde un poco (mucho) en actualizar.  No tardaré con el siguiente (eso espero).  Hasta luego.


	13. Capítulo 13

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor: Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.

Capítulo 13

_Duración de la Misión: 17 días y algunas horas._

_Yo no sé que paso.  Estoy enamorado de Duo. Yo sé esto pero no puedo explicarlo – por qué, como, cuando, que significa exactamente – solo lo SIENTO – esto no tiene ninguna lógica de todas maneras._

_Trato de entender lo de anoche.  Realicé una lista de todas las razones por las que creo que estoy enamorado de Duo (Ref:Listamor.txt).  Ésta es idéntica a la lista que hice hace casi dos años antes cuando nos mudamos todos juntos y he estado tratando de imaginarme que si Duo y los otros son, de hecho, mis amigos._

_(Ref: /backup/AC197/Listamigosrazones.txt).  Nada ha cambiado, Duo es aún mi mejor amigo.  ¡¡Así que de donde vino este  amor!!  Los otros son mis amigos también pero no estoy enamorado de ellos.  Aún la única diferencia que puedo ver entre ellos y Duo es que ellos no lo son.  No Duo, es así.  ¡¿Tiene esto algún sentido?!  No puedo analizarlo…_

_¿Ahora que voy a hacer?  Soy un asesino, un nombre código sin sustancia, con unas pocas emociones atrofiadas y no tengo idea de cómo comportarme, y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo quien tiene su corazón roto por mi culpa y ¿no se como explicarle todo esto a Duo?_

_Bueno al menos ahora se la razón de que mis misiones fallaran.  No se nada acerca del amor, no puedo ver como funciona, y eso es porque estaba en mis narices y hasta que me acuchillo por la espalda me di cuenta._

_Una cosa es segura.  Hasta que me dé cuenta exactamente no le puedo decir nada a Duo.  El es mi mejor amigo y con las cosas que arruinen el amor ala par de  que Quatre piense que es mejor volver a construir a Wing Zero.  No voy a arruinar la única cosa que tengo ahora en mi vida.  Una vez de que me de cuenta que es esto del amor, posiblemente_

Heero vio a través de la ventana como Duo, Trowa y Quatre bajaban del auto.  Saludaron subiendo y agitando las manos en el momento en que Relena los miraba subir los escalones de la entrada  principal del palacio.  Wufei estaba con ella.  Heero había decidido que no era lo mejor vigilar a Relena en su actual estado y le había preguntado a Wufei suplirlo durante la fiesta.  Hubiese esperado que el Preventer Chino hiciera un escándalo; después de todo, había tratado de dejar este puesto, no se sentía triste con obligaciones extras.  Posiblemente Wufei se haya dado cuenta del humor de Heero porque no había protestado.

Heero no sabía que hacer.  Había evitado a Duo dejando la casa al amanecer hacia el palacio, y se había quedado ahí hasta su fiesta colectiva.  Pero eso era solo una medida temporal.

Hasta que se diera cuenta que era esto del amor -  como si pudiera – tendría que hablar con Duo.  No sabía que decir.  'Hola Duo, ¿sabes que por mi culpa Daniels te rompió el corazón, lo que cambio es que creo que estoy enamorado de ti, además de que diablos si no se por qué, o que significa exactamente?' solo tenía que decírtelo.

¿Y qué hará Duo?  ¿Se sorprenderá?  ¿Se molestará? ¿Se sentirá insultado? ¿Se reirá?  ¿Podrá tal vez olvidar a Daniels para darle una oportunidad a Heero?  Esta posibilidad casi lo atemoriza al máximo.  ¡¿Entonces qué tenía qué hacer?!  Gracias a los malditos libros de Relena ahora sabía que es lo que supuestamente era el amor, o lo que parecía que era, pero no podía pensar actuar estúpidamente aún si estuviese cansado.  No podía pensar que Duo pudiera siquiera… No podía ver que pasaría.

Bueno, primero lo primero.  Su mente estaba de alguna manera recuperada del shock de la noche anterior y estaba ganando lentamente su orden.

1 Paso: Tratar de dejar a un lado lo que dijo Daniels, ayudar a Duo a olvidar a la rata, era lo mejor que podía tratar de hacer.

2 Paso: Tratar de descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía.  Que era eso del amor que lo hacia sentir tenso y temeroso y algo inconfortable cada vez que pensaba en Duo.  Posiblemente podría sentarse a tomar una larga sesión de lectura con los libros románticos de Relena, uno o dos libros de biología y su laptop, y solo pensar hasta que tuviese una idea de que pasaba.

3 Paso: Hablar con Duo y… bueno, ya veríamos que pasa después con Duo.  No se podía imaginar a Duo enamorándose de él pero solo una cosa era obvia de todo el desorden que había hecho malentendiendo los pocos parámetros y prediciendo como podía actuar el amor.  Posiblemente después de haber hecho algunas investigaciones tuviese una mejor idead si Duo le podría amar en una remota posibilidad o no.

Pero probablemente eso no sería posible; él vio como Trowa tenía su mano en el hombro de Duo cuando se aproximaban hacia Relena por los escalones de la entrada del palacio.  Duo parecía cansado pero con su normal alegría.  Quatre estaba hablando con él, mostrando una sonrisa amable que hacia parecer todo menos doloroso y Trowa estaba mostrando su otro yo, fuerte, protector… Heero, suspiró, su mente estaba extrañamente dividida entre la envidia y la tranquilidad.  Posiblemente el que Trowa y Duo estuviesen juntos era lo mejor, pero él no creía ser lo mejor para juzgar eso.  Su puntaje en eso del amor era tan malo como un abismo. Posiblemente tendría que usar términos normales reservados solo para los físicos cuánticos o la cosmología para describir su falta de conocimiento en el tema.

"¡Hey, Heero!  ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Dime… ¿podemos tener una pequeña charla? Es solo un poco… de información necesaria."

Heero asintió con su cabeza, agradeciendo la distracción.  Relena mantenía su fiesta colectiva de cumpleaños con pocas personas.  A lo lejos, estaba Dorothy, mirándolo consternada y sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando el filoso cuchillo del queso en la mesa del buffet.  Catherine, lo miraba con su usual molestia la cual mostraba a casi todos los amigos de Trowa que no aprobaba, lo cual parecía que él había pasado a ser.  Hilde también lo miraba molesta y aparentemente tratando de encontrar el otro cuchillo para quesos – no sabía por que ni que le había hecho, pero en este punto no se sorprendería de saber que había hecho algo horrible – y Sally, lo miraba clínicamente.  Esta iba a ser una fiesta grandiosa.

"Actualmente tus compañeros de casa sugirieron que tuviésemos esta charla.  Ahora, somos amigos pero recuerda que también soy doctor, así que espero que te sientas a gusto discutiendo esto conmigo."

"Ya me realicé un chequeo el mes pasado."

"Si lo sé.  Es algo más de lo que necesitamos hablar.  Algunas veces… los jóvenes tienen preguntas.  Acerca de su cuerpo."

"Tú aprobaste mi condición física y mi programa de entrenamiento."  Heero dijo esto de una manera ausente cuando notó que Relena y Wufei habían regresado.  Relena se dirigió hacia la mesa del buffet con paso firme como alguien quien va a tomar una excepcional copa de champaña por su cumpleaños y hacer lo mejor para emborracharse con ésta.  Ella tampoco parecía feliz.  ¿Cómo había arruinado su vida nuevamente?  Heero se preguntaba y empezó a revisar en su mente las dos semanas pasadas.

"…cuando dos personas se aman, no importando que sean hombres o mujeres, es algo natural que tarde o temprano – pero tal vez más tarde es mejor, después de todo, esto no es algo en lo que se deban apresurar, ¿cierto?"

"Hn."  Heero sintió su corazón, antes, era solo un órgano el cual únicamente latía para enviar sangre a su organismo, lo sentía apretujarse en una manera extraña y no saludable cuando Quatre y Trowa regresaron.  No sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado de que Duo no estuviese con ellos.

"…es importante estar confortable contigo mismo, conocerte perfectamente.  Creo que la experimentación puede ser buena, sin embargo,  tengo algunos libros que te pueden ayudar con información, tu sabes."

"Bien."  Heero vio a Trowa y a Quatre ir hacia la mesa del buffet y tomar un plato, no muy entusiastamente.  Quatre no parecía interesado en terminar su pelea con Dorothy.  Demonios.  ¿También lo había lastimado?  Heero pensó con algo de pánico.  ¡No debí tratar de ponerlo en una relación con nadie que él no conociera!

"…ahora por supuesto, cuando son dos hombres, las cosas son un poco diferentes.  Quiero decir, la naturaleza necesite una ayuda, ahí, es por eso que hay esos tubos que puedes comprar en cualquier farmacia…"

Un clic de un plato trajo los sentidos de Heero enfocados totalmente en la habitación.  Quatre dejo su moussaka con su rostro mostrando un alto nivel de concentración, como si tratara de escuchar algo muy lejano y casi inaudible.  Se dirigió hacia Trowa  e intercambiaron unas palabras, después se retiraron.

"…cuando hablo de protección, el embarazo no es actualmente un problema, pero aún así es importante, ¿verdad?  Aún en estos días y años, hay algunas enfermedades que se deben evitar…"

¿Dónde estaba Duo?  Heero asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera notarlo y jugando con su jugo de naranja, tratando de salir por cualquier borde del vaso.

"…y esta parte no desearías apresurar las cosas porque de otra manera podría ser doloroso…"

El teléfono celular de Wufei timbró.  Heero notó como el ceño de su amigo se fruncía al momento de contestar y escuchar.  Relena, estaba suficientemente cerca para escuchar la voz del recibidor, detuvo una aceituna en la mitad de sus labios.

"…ahora lo más importante, es, cuando ustedes decidan una posición, es encontrar algo con lo que los dos estén confortables…"

"¿Qué dijo?"  Relena dejo caer el aceituna.  La cual cayó rodando lejos.  Los ojos de Wufei se abrieron ampliamente y buscaron por toda la habitación hasta encontrarse con los de Heero.  Entonces desvió inmediatamente su mirada.  "Entendido.  Vamos para allá."  Dijo brevemente al teléfono.

"…y se que es difícil, pero supongo que debes olvidarte de ti mismo, de alguna manera, olvidar tus inhibiciones y de conciencia, ¿cierto?  Lo mejor es concentrarse en lo que tu amante necesita…"

Relena tomó el brazo de Wufei y casi lo arrastró hacia la puerta.  Heero agarró el codo de éste al momento en que pasaron cerca de ellos."

"…esto, finalmente pude ser uno de los hechos más hermosos y significativos que dos personas pueden comprar -  ¿Heero?"

"¿Qué pasa, Chang?"  Heero dijo, ignorando a Sally.

Wufei volteó a verlo.  Había tensión en su quijada pero parecía calmado.  Muy, muy calmado.  Liberó su brazo del agarre de Heero y palmeó su mano como tranquilizándolo.

"Nada, Yuy, nada.  Todo está bien.  Er,  Relena y yo tenemos que ir… a ver lo del pastel de cumpleaños.  Quédate, y… vigila el buffet."  Giró y siguió a una impaciente Relena fuera de la habitación.

Se produjo en ese momento un silencio incómodo.

"¿Te dijo que vigilaras el buffet?"  Sally preguntó después de unos segundos.

"Si."

"Hmmm,"  Sally veía la puerta que había cerrado Wufei tras ellos con un brillo profesional en su mirada.  "Creo que tendré que hablar con Wufei.  La tensión de los meses pasados tal vez lo tenga así…"

"Probablemente.  Me tengo que ir Sally."  Por él el buffet se podría ir al infierno si quisiera.

"Si, creo que es lo mejor, Heero.  Oh, espera.  Acerca de lo que estábamos hablando.  ¿Esta todo… bien?"

Heero volteó a verla.  "Todo esta bien, Sally.  No escuche ningún error.  Por supuesto, si realmente quieres estar seguro de tus actos, debes hablar con alguien que tenga experiencia en el campo sexual.  Hablamos después."

"Cierto."  Dijo Sally.  Él escucho un murmullo de algo como que era la última vez que le haría a alguien un favor, entonces volteo a buscar a Cathy que se encontraba entre ella y el bar.  Heero hizo una nota mental de que alguien – alguien quien no fuera él – ayudara a Sally y ver si podría hacer que su relación estuviese bien.  La mujer parecía distraída por algo.

Continuar

Sólo faltan dos capítulos más y trataré de tenerlos listos para la próxima semana.  No se preocupen viene lo mejor.


	14. Capítulo 14

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor: Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.

Capítulo 14

Heero caminaba a través del camino del jardín de rosas, distraídamente imaginándose donde se encontraban las rosas blancas con las que la veía jugar ocasionalmente.  El jardín del palacio solo tenía rosas amarillas y rosas.  Posiblemente este era un misterio que el gran Heero Yuy pudiese descubrir involucrarse con la horticultura en lugar de las relaciones humanas.

No había encontrado donde habían ido Wufei y Relena y los otros, y no se sentía como para andar paseando por el palacio.  Él necesitaba ver a Duo.  Debía ver a Daniels.  Pero ahora no sabía a cual de los dos rehuía más.

Duo… Él no podía rehuir a su mejor amigo para siempre.  Él solo quería darse un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que estaba enamorado de él, y decidir como era la mejor manera de ocultárselo hasta que… bueno… Hasta que Duo olvidara a Daniels.  Aquí era donde su máscara de soldado sería útil.  Era muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos y ahora estaba tratando de ayudar a su amigo el más importante de su vida, tenía que esculpir su cara en Gundamio para que nada la pudiese leer.  Aún, instintivamente necesitaba alejar el momento de su encuentro lo más lejano posible.

"¿…Heero?"

¡¿En qué momento todos sus planes los cuales había pensado sistemáticamente eran revelados por su rostro?!  Oh esto era grandioso.  Él quería esconder sus sentimientos, y ahora Duo lo había descubierto deprimido caminando por el jardín de rosas.  Él se sentía como la Joven e Inocente Heroína estúpida.

"¿Duo?"  Trataba de parecer frío e in pasivo.  Entonces se enfocó en Duo y casi se descubre.

Su mejor amigo estaba pálido excepto por dos puntos brillantes en sus mejillas, ardiendo como luces de advertencia.  Sus ojos estaban altamente brillosos y llenos de dolor.  Su  generosa boca mostraba una mueca de incomodidad, además estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.  Aun su nariz no parecía altiva como siempre.  Heero se preguntó si alguien en algún lado le podría hacer el inmenso favor de sacar a 01 del jardín de Relena y dispararle antes de que esto se pusiese peor.

"¡Hey Heero!"  Esto era una parodia de los tonos alegres de Duo y se debe haber dado cuenta de esto ya que sus siguientes palabras fueron concretas.  "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Seguro."  Heero se giró y camino lentamente hacia fuera del pasillo de las rosas.  Duo lo siguió.

"Heero... yo… no se como… ¿me puedes prometer que no me dispararas hasta que termine?"

"¿Qué?" Heero le contestó y le miró asombrado.  Los ojos de Duo estaban fijos en las piedras que pavimentaban el camino como si ellas tuviesen la sabiduría de los años.

"Tú siempre me puedes disparar más tarde.  Diablos me harías un favor.  Pero ¿podrías solo escucharme primero, si?  No se como empezar, pero tienes que creerme.  Si tu no crees nada más entonces te lo diré, espero que no pienses que yo nunca, nunca quise lastimarte."

"¿Lastimarme?"  Heero se preguntaba si había caído en una dimensión paralela.  Seguramente esta conversación estaba dándose en la dirección equivocada, ¿no?

"Si… ya lo sé… yo… oh maldición, esto no es la manera mas sencillo de hacerlo.  Heero, ese… Daniels trató de coquetearme."

Heero se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre Daniles.  Lo demás solo le hizo caer al piso.

"¿Qué?"  Dijo entre asombrado y afónico.

Duo aun estaba viendo hacia las piedras bajo sus botas.  "Yo no le di motivos, dios sabe que estaría él pensando… él dijo que había escuchado que yo tenía cierta atracción hacia él… posiblemente esta loco… pero no le di motivos, yo nunca haría eso…"

Oh dios.  Los reflejos de soldado de Heero lo mantenían de pie pero eso era todo.  En su mente había ecos terríficos, campanas que teñían.  Su propia voz: '¡Pero tú le gustas a Duo!... Daniels: 'Maxwel el lindo… es divertido…'… y la cara horrible Daniels cuando Heero poniéndolo en su lugar antes de irse. ¿Había Daniels tratado de ir por una pequeña apuesta segura?  ¿Un poco de diversión? ¿O estaba simplemente de llamar la atención de Heero nuevamente?  Esto realmente no importaba porque cualquiera que fuera el caso el único camino que le quedaría a Heero sería herir a Duo otra vez sin intención… Duo, que aún miraba al pavimento bajo sus pies como si lo invitara a abrirse y enterrarlo.  Esto hizo que las palabras que eran necesarias salieran de la garganta de Heero.

"Lo sé, Duo."  Su voz sonaba extraña, monótona.  "Sé que no es tu culpa."

Duo levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaban con dolor.  "Gracias por haberte dado cuenta.  Yo… yo estoy… perdóname…"

"¿Perdonarte?"  La cabeza de Heero parecía que iba a estallar.  Daniels había tratado de coquetear con Duo.  ¡Qué diablos estaba pensando ese idiota!  Daniels le había dicho a Duo que quería una cita con Heero y luego trató de conseguir con - ¿?

Heero entendió el amor tanto como una amiba entendía de metafísica pero él sabía lo que era la amistad y conocía a Duo.  Cuales fueran los sentimientos de sus amigos por Daniels, el tratar de acercarse con otra intención hacia Shinigami.  En la línea que invariablemente hubiese seguido, ¿qué le había dicho Daniels a Duo?  Heero solo esperaba que no le hubiese dicho algo que comprometiera su amistad con Duo y que se diera cuenta de cómo habían pasado las cosas en realidad.  Duo debería estar furioso cuando se diera cuenta de que todo este desorden y su decepción eran culpa de Heero.

"¿Qué te dijo…?"  Comentó inseguramente.

"Nada."  Dijo Duo, su boca se torció en una mueca.  "Nada solo basura.  Nada que necesites saber.  Ese… bastardo…"  La voz de Duo era suave, y profundamente seria.  "Esa… basura.  Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no escucharlo, o le hubiese hecho más que barrer con el."

Oh grandioso, Duo había golpeado a Daniels.  Aunque no sentía ni siquiera amistado hacia el tonto, Daniels solo tenía parte de la culpa.

"No fue completamente solo su error."  Heero murmuró, mortificado, culpable, pero conociendo que cualquiera que fuera el costo necesitaba aclararlo en ese instante.  "Es mía, Duo, yo…"

"¡NO!"  Heero hizo un sonido de asombro al grito y dos manos lo tomaron de sus hombros para agitarlo.  "¡Nunca – jamás – vuelvas a decir eso, Heero!  ¡Maldición esto no es tu culpa! ¡Tú eres la víctima aquí!  Tú no hiciste nada malo…"  Heero trató de enfocarse "¡…él es el único que tomo lo que tú le ofrecías y lo despreció! Al final lo hiciste, finalmente dejaste que alguien entrara y él -  ¡Demonios como desearía que Trowa me hubiese dejado matar a ese bastardo!  ¡Al menos Q tenía razón, que podría tenerlo todo fácilmente!  ¡Pero si alguna vez tú, y quiero decir  cualquier ocasión vuelves a decir que esto es tu culpa, Heero, te lo juro,  que le quitaré a golpes la vida a esa rata!  Además ahora estoy fuera del embrollo.  ¡Pero está bien! ¡Cuando los otros hayan terminado con él, le daré a sus golpes moretones!"

"¿Qué…?"  Heero trato de comprender la conversación pero parecía que se le salía de control hacia direcciones insospechadas.

"Solo -… por favor Heero.  No nos abandones."

La voz era como la de una herida abierta.  Heero miro con horror hacia los ojos brillantes con dolor.

"Yo sé como duele.  Sé que no es justo.  Desearía… pero por favor no dejes que esto te lastime, Heero.  ¿Por favor?  No te vuelvas a cerrar.  No te vuelvas a cerrar conmigo.  No regreses a tu escudo.  Te ayudaremos a sobrellevar esto, estaremos ahí todo el tiempo que nos necesites.  Tú encontraras a alguien algún día.  ¿Esta bien?  Alguien mucho mejor que que – que… urg.  Alguien que te merezca. ¿Esta bien?"

Heero se sentía como si hubiese cruzado de un lugar a otro en el tiempo, como si hubiese regresado a la noche anterior.  Escuchaba la voz de Daniels diciendo: 'Aún tus amigos piensan que todo es un hecho.'  Esta al igual que otras muchas de las revelaciones a las que no les había puesto mucha atención.  ¿Pero por qué?  Duo apoyaba a Daniels para que cortejara a  Heero, pero estaba seguro de que esa no era la razón por la cual Duo – o cualquiera de los otros- creyeran que Heero reciprocaba los sentimientos. ¿Cierto…?

"Duo - …er…"

…con los efectos de una tina de nitrógeno líquido corriendo por su espina de pronto se dio cuenta como – tal vez accidentalmente – su comportamiento por las dos últimas semanas lo había llevado a unos pocos, tal vez, desafortunados… malentendidos… oh-… sus preguntas… la plaza comercial… café… cena… oh maldición…

"¡Y por ese… ese tarado! Cuando trató de coquetearme, y me dijo, me dijo esas… tonterías, te puedo decir-…" La atención de Heero estaba enfocada en la espalda de Duo de una forma alarmada.  "De todos modos, lo golpeé hasta que cayó al piso y luego lo até al radiador."

"¿Radiador?" Heero preguntó levemente, su mente aún divagaba en el mundo que había visto en las anteriores dos semanas desplegando imágenes como si estas fueran disparadas.

"Habíamos ido al cuarto de conferencias.  Yo quería amenazarlo – quiero decir, hablar con él acerca de la última vez, estar seguro de que iba a tratar bien a mi mejor amigo."  Duo hizo un sonido nasal, al igual que otro un poco más corto.  "¡Oh boy, solo quería asegurarme de eso!  Yo casi no tuve tiempo de abrir la boca cuando él trató de meter su lengua en ella. Lo que siguió fue un bonito argumento y dijo-… creo que estaba completamente loco.  Lo estoy tomando de una manera clínica.  Deberían revisar en Preventers a todos sus reclutas."  Heero sintió como si un calambre recorriera toda su espina dorsal. En este momento Duo era incoherente ¿pero qué le había dicho Daniels a él?  ¿Y qué había hecho Duo más tarde cuando se calmó?

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Duo?"

"No importa, es solo… ¡Tú no eres el Príncipe del Hielo!  ¡Tú eres cálido, un humano comenzando a amar y él es un idiota de quien no puedo pensar algo mejor que dispararle con dos cargas completas!  De todos modos,  lo amarré pero antes de que pudiera hacer más Quatre salió de la nada.  Debió haber sentido que algo pasaba y me buscó."

Si, eso debió haberse sentido como un volcán antes de hacer erupción para la proximidad de un empata.  Bueno eso era un alivio.  Heero se alarmó cuando Duo mencionó lastimar a Daniels.  El carácter de Shinigami era legendario.  ¿Pero que le había dicho Daniels a Quatre cuando se presentó?

"Trowa estaba con él, y él trato de detenerme para que no hiciera algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir ¡sus palabras no las mías!  Cuando les dijes lo que había tratado de hacer Daniels, lo que había dicho.  Y Trowa me dejó ir - yo estaba enojado pero no podía más que tratar de acabar con ese pedazo de carne, entonces Trowa fue y mejor trató de contener a Quatre.  Q estaba sonriendo, ¿sabes?  Esa sonrisa pequeña y extraña, y la manera en que se veían sus ojos sin el brillo normal… me asusto aún a mí.  Ese bastardo de Daniels empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso a ese punto.  Q puede ser realmente atemorizante cuando quiere, ¿tú sabes?  Y entonces cuando escucho que Daniels había  – Trowa  estaba teniendo problemas para detenernos a ambos, a mi y a Q lejos de Daniels, que en este punto se había orinado en sus pantalones y estaba tratando de gritar algo -…"

Heero gruñó y deseó que la vida fuera así de simple y extraña como presionar un botón de auto-destrucción como lo había hecho durante la guerra.

"-así que Trowa llamó a Wufei para que nos ayudara.  No lo mal interpretes, Tro solo quería evitar que yo y Quatre fuéramos a la cárcel por homicidio en primer grado.  Él también quería golpear a Daniels.  ¡No lo dudo!  Podía ver como Tro lo miraba.  Tro es divertido cuando alguien ataca a su familia… De todos modos, Wufei y Relena llegaron-…"

Heero se había estado preguntando como había terminado todo este desorden.  Sabía como era Quatre cuando lo provocaban.  Pero si el serio, cabeza-dura de Wufei se había presentado, y la pacifista Relena… había tratado de calmar las cosas.

"Claro, Wufei estaba de parte de Trowa.  Dijo que solo debíamos de patear al perro fuera del palacio, preferiblemente en su ropa interior, posiblemente dándole un bastón primero, pero que no merecía ir a la cárcel.  Creo que no quería que un compañero de Preventer fuera desmembrado en su presencia.  La cosa es que, si Trowa hubiese querido que Wufei le ayudara a contenerme entonces él se equivocó.  Wufei estaba muy ocupado tratando de calmar a Relena."

"¿Relena?"  Heero dijo.

"Si, también esa chica que siempre ha estado alrededor de nosotros.  O quien más podría estar leyendo novelas románticas cuando nadie la ve.  Pero claro ella dijo tranquilamente que ninguno de nosotros debía ir a la cárcel ahora, la paz aún nos necesitaba y a ti también, así que insistió que no debíamos de golpear a la rata.  Pero hombre, ella tenía algunas otras sugerencias muy interesantes.  Ella dijo – bueno digamos que ella tenía una idea con algo de cinta adhesiva que nos hizo sentir escalofríos tanto a Quatre como a mí.  No se donde aprendió ella todas esas cosas pero ella puede ser un poco malvada cuando se le provoca."  Duo sonó un poco admirado.

Heero interrumpió.  "Duo-…"

"Claro que en ese punto, Trowa decidió tomar un tiempo fuera.  Me saco de la habitación, y  se llevó a Quatre hacia el baño para salpicarle la cara con agua fría o algo así, y dejo a Wufei mirando a Daniels como si lo fuera a matar y deteniendo que Relena hiciera algo más que quitarle vidas de un susto, y me preguntaron si podía venir a hablar contigo y ¿estas bien?"  Duo terminó su dialogo miserablemente, y su enojo que aun se dejaba observar un poco más apagado.

"Duo… ¿Qué dijo Daniels?"

Duo agacho su cabeza.  Murmurando algo hacia sus botas.  Heero escucho las palabras 'vamos', 'señales', 'Principe de Hielo', y unas otras como 'especulaciones de Daniels' escaparon de sus labios.

"Si pero después de eso.  Cuando lo ataste, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?"  Seguramente cosas que se esperarían de alguien que esta tratando con gente peligrosa para tratar de calmar la situación, Daniel tal vez trató de culpar a Heero, quien había iniciado todo ese desastre.

Duo parpadeó.  "Nolosé."

"¡¿No lo sabes?!"

Duo hizo un movimiento hacia arriba con sus hombros descuidadamente. "Oh él estaba tratando de decir muchas cosas, y parecía muy apenado.  Pero cuando lo golpeé, le rompí la quijada, así que nada de lo que dijo después tenía sentido alguno."

Heero suspiró descansadamente.  Esto era inesperado y le daba plena oportunidad para explicarles a sus amigos – algo más que todo el embrollo de Daniels – y suplicar su perdón.

Sintió como las manos de Duo le tomaban de los brazos y le daban un pequeño apretón.  Su amigo parecía como si hubiese recibido un disparo mortal y estuviera esperando morir para poder descansar.

"Lo siento, Heero… lo siento mucho…"

"No tienes por que."  Dijo Heero, levantando la mirada y suspirando.  Al menos de una manera hizo que la mente de Duo dejara de culparse.  "Es embarazoso, pero no me di cuenta de lo que ese idiota trataba de lograr, pero llegó todo tan lejos que me afectó.  Yo siento mucho que él haya tratado de coquetearte, además, todo es inexc…"

"Whoa."  Los dedos de Duo lo apretaban fuertemente.  "¿Quieres decir, que no te afecto?  Tú… tú amas a ese bastardo. ¿Cierto?"

"Ciertamente no."  Heero dijo tajantemente y se detuvo en añadir que estaba mucho muy feliz de que Duo haya roto la quijada de ese infeliz.  Sabía que tenía que  acallar sus sentimientos pero tampoco quería apoyar el que Duo tratara de lastimar físicamente a otras personas.  Ellos estaban supuestamente apoyando al Pacifismo Total y esto significaba no romper quijadas.  Y no enrollarlos en cinta adhesiva, o cualquier otra cosa, Heero se lo dijo mentalmente, prometiéndose muy pronto una pequeña charla con Relena.

La boca de Duo denotaba que éste trataba de romper el silencio en pocos segundos.  Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y mirándolo fijamente.  "¿…dices esto solo para hacerme sentir bien…?"

"No Duo.  Todo esto… yo soy el único que debería disculparse, contigo y los demás.  Daniels trató de, er, conquistarme, y  me temo que soy demasiado ingenuo, yo no me di cuenta…"

"¿No estas enamorado de él?"  La voz de Duo era un poco alta y dejaba algo de tensión.

"No, Duo."

"Pero-pero-pero-…"

"Siento mucho la confusión.  Les explicare más tarde a todos ustedes cuando todos se hayan tranquilizado, pero no debes preocuparte por esto.  Daniels nos molesto demasiado y nos insultó a ambos, pero nunca me lastimo."

Duo hizo un sonido extraño en su garganta y se apoyó en el brazo de Heero.

Entonces, en una extraña, débil voz, dijo: "Pensé que te había perdido."

"No seas estupido, Duo."  Heero dijo firmemente, tratando de esconder sus propios sentimientos.  "Solo espero, que cualquier cosa que pase, nosotros seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos. ¿Verdad?"  Ok, tal vez un poco de esperanza llegó en la última palabra.

Él sintió como su corazón latía en sus pies – algo anatómicamente imposible – vio como la expresión de Duo cambio lentamente.  Su mirada perdida se enfocó, una peligrosa media-sonrisa apareció en las esquinas de los labios de Duo, sus ojos mostraron esa peligrosa mirada traviesa que en el pasado era señal de ruidosas explosiones.

"Dijiste lo que creo que-…"  Shinigami murmuró, y puntualizó.

Continuar

Lo siento, pero el autor lo dejó en este nivel de suspenso.  Esperen el final para el viernes, siempre y cuando mi adorada máquina no se comporte mal.  Hasta luego.


	15. Capítulo 15 Final

Titulo: Investigación y error

Autor: Maldoror

Genero: Humor, shonen ai, un poco de angst.

Parejas: 1X2. Eventualmente. Otras serán descubiertas por los astutos lectores (será más probable que lo imaginen antes que Heero.)

Precauciones: Un poco de malas palabras, conversaciones sugestivas y muchos mal entendidos.

Archivado: Bajo el nombre del autor Maldoror, y en GWAddiction.

Comentarios: Por favor. Particularmente que te gusta/disgusta acerca del fic.

Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños (Bandai, Subset, y todo el resto de aquellos que no son yo) y no pretendo hacer dinero de esto. Ni siquiera un simple cacahuate.

Aclaración: Este fic, me fue prestado por su autor para hacer la versión en español, para que todos aquellos que les encante GW, pasen un rato divertido. El autor agradecería sus comentarios, en inglés en este mismo sitio. El titulo original de este fic es Trial and error, si desean buscarlo y leerlo en su idioma original. Mil gracias, si desean yo podré hacerle llegar sus criticas, reviews y comentarios al autor. Gracias y espero que se diviertan. Devil1.

Capítulo 15

En el instante vio como Shinigami lo tomaba, Heero bajó su guardia y cerró sus ojos fatalmente, sabiendo que merecía todo lo que Duo pudiera desear y más.

Le tomo unos segundos de gran confusión para darse cuenta de que no era el ataque que esperaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron solo para cerrarse nuevamente ya que el cabello de Duo rozaba su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas a su nariz… y entonces se dio cuenta de que una presión cálida estaba sobre sus labios.  Pero no parecía tener algún sentido…

…Duo levantó un poco su cabeza, enviando escalofriantes sensaciones a través de su boca la cual estaba a su merced.  Las manos de Heero – sin instrucciones de su parte y contra sus órdenes -  se levantaron hasta tocar, solo tocar los brazos de Duo hasta sus hombros…  Los labios eran cálidos y firmes sobre los suyos y las manos de Duo parecían generar algo de corrientes eléctricas dónde lo rozaban, lo tocaban y lo provocaban, y el cuerpo entero de Heero parecía saber exactamente donde estaba el cuerpo de Duo y cuan cerca y como el aire entre ellos era más ardiente por el calor que ahora compartían…  Era completamente ilógico pero los últimos pensamientos concientes de Heero fueron, la lógica esta sobrecargada…

La tensión corría desde los brazos de Duo hasta las manos de Heero y lo habían llevado a un estado placentero de no-pensar.  Duo lentamente se separó de él.  Heero regresó renuentemente a la realidad, vio una cara pálida, una mirada preocupada en los ojos azules, una media sonrisa un poco torcida.

"Esto… aquí es donde me disparas eso creo."  Duo medio murmuró.

Heero vio su mano derecha con una mirada un poco temerosa, pero no, él no había desenfundado su pistola esta vez.  Su seguridad se encontraba todavía en su funda, y su mano estaba tomando el brazo de Duo gentilmente, como si tuviese una carga explosiva.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"  Murmuró, viendo la cara preocupada de su mejor amigo.  Su voz era suave, como la de un pequeño.

"Yo… yo lo siento."  Lejanamente Heero se dio cuenta de esto, por alguna razón fuera de conocimiento nunca nadie se había disculpado antes, Duo estaba haciéndolo constantemente.  "Fue muy arrogante de mi parte, lo sé -  pensé que tu amabas a Daniels y el que tú pudieras amar a alguien – quien no fuera yo pero yo podía aceptarlo-…"

- La boca de Heero se abrió – el torbellino de confusión en su mente estaba tomando fuerza un punto interesante y encadenándose con otros puntos interesantes y unas que otras cosas que él no había considerado -

"-…pero entonces todo se contrapone y tu no estas enamorado de ese bastardo así que tu probablemente no sepas que es el amor realmente y aún así tu probablemente sientas ganas de dispararme ahora, o golpearme y entonces llamar a los chicos para divertirse, y yo no se como puedas entender todo esto que es tan emocional, y tu probablemente estés mejor sin esto porque es una 'mugre, créeme -…"

- Heero trataba de que su cerebro comprendiera rápidamente, conectando todos los otros puntos dentro de algo comprensible, si podía ser posible, dibujos -

"-…pero tenía que dejarte saber como siento porque tu si tu tal vez actualmente piensas que algún día podrías enamorarte de alguien algún día entonces quiero que sepas que yo realmente deseo ser esa persona, y no voy a permitir que nadie más y tener algún otro Daniels llegando y robándote sin dejar siquiera que sepas que tu tienes alguna otra opción pero eso no quiere decir que tu actualmente tengas que escogerme por supuesto no hay ninguna obligación esto solo significa que tu tienes una opción y yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz y todo y entonces hacer que los otros y eso es porque -…"

Todo el rompecabezas estaba completo y había golpeado a Heero con un par de destellos mentales además que tenía paralizadas sus cuerdas vocales y las pequeñas agitaciones que le estaba dando a Duo para poder interrumpir su constante monólogo no eran efectivas así que siguió sus instintos y cubrió la boca abierta con la suya, lo cual probo ser muy eficiente para detener a Duo Maxwell de hablar.

El sentido común volvió a tomar otro descanso – tomando un café grande, doble capuchino con canela extra en la punta y un poco de espuma dulce para terminar,  tomándolo tranquilamente – pero Heero se sorprendió cuando sintió que Duo se quería zafar de sus manos nuevamente.  Una vez más sus brazos habían sobrepasado la cadena de órdenes y habían tomado vida propia abrazando a Duo, atrayéndolo hacia él, y ahora cada pulgada del cuerpo de Heero sentía el cuerpo de Duo contra el suyo y esto lo distraía completamente.

El rostro de Duo estaba completamente cambiado.  El horrible pálido había desaparecido, remplazado por un poco de rubor.  Sus ojos estaba completamente abiertos por el shock pero no  tenían más ese brillo de dolor, y su boca estaba abierta en una pequeña 'o'.  Algo extrañamente ausente, muy tentador como una pequeña letra… Heero miró directamente a los ojos de Duo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"  Duo repitió la pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho Heero, mirándolo completamente sorprendido.  Aparentemente sus reflejos y su habilidad para razonar habían ido a reunirse con el resto de las capacidades intelectuales de Heero para ir a almorzar.

"No hay ninguna razón."  Dijo Heero, un poco renuente.  Los ojos de Duo parecían asustados e inciertos, como él lo explicó, donde había que explicar, y eso no era mucho.  "Al fin lo sé.  Todo esto del amor.  Por qué no hace ningún sentido y no concuerda dentro de los parámetros de la misión.  Esto no se suponía que era.  Es como la esquizofrenia.  Te coloca en diferentes planos mentales, uno que no tiene ningún sentido desde afuera pero tiene extrañamente lógica interna la cual te llena y tú estas - ¿por qué se molestan en escribir libros acerca de esto?  No puedes poner esto escribiéndolo.  Solo terminas leyéndolo como toda esa basura que Relena me presto, y esto no-…"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"  La voz de Duo estaba unas notas más altas de su usual voz de barítono.

"Creo que te amo, Duo."   Heero dijo simplemente – tal como Duo lo había dicho, posiblemente arriesgándose al decirlo en voz alta.  Eran unas solas palabras pero hicieron a Duo pestañear.  Probablemente él estaba confundido – Heero estaba y lo estuvo por años.  "De hecho yo estoy seguro de esto, pero también sé que esto no tiene ningún sentido, esto no puedo explicar siquiera que significa, mucho menos darte razones para esto.  Entonces nuevamente tú dices que me amas – al menos eso fue lo que entendí – y yo comprendo que soy alguien a quien no se puede amar entonces podrías concordar conmigo que esto es completamente ilógico."

"…huh…"  La mirada de Duo parecía perdida pero de pronto se volvió a enfocar.  "¿Dilo nuevamente?" 

"¿Qué?  Yo soy una persona a la quien no se puede amar, Duo, yo fui un asesino entrenado antes de que cumpliera ocho años, yo-…"

"Antes de eso."  Duo murmuró, sus ojos estaban enfocados en los labios de Heero.

"¿Qué?  ¿Qué te amo?"

"Huh-uh."  Él sintió como volvía a temblar Duo nuevamente.  Por alguna razón, sin importarle la invasión brutal del espacio personal de Duo, algo de lo que Heero era sumamente sensible, sus brazos habían rehusado el dejar ir al trenzado.  Él estaba pensando seriamente que se debía retraer después de esto.  Era suficientemente malo que sus emociones no lo obedecieran; dibujaba mentalmente una línea en su cuerpo.

"Correcto… solo quería estar seguro de que no estaba alucinando."  Dijo Duo.  Parecía que se estaba relajando.  Demasiado.  Excepto por los dos fuertes brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero que inexorablemente unían sus labios nuevamente.

Razón, sentido común y todas las altas funciones del cerebro empezaron a empacar sus maletas, sentimientos habían salido para tomar un día de fiesta, cuando de pronto, un extraño tosido había roto la nueva forma de algo parecido a la meditación zen de Heero.

Ahí estaban en la entrada del camino del jardín de las rosas dos ojos sumamente abiertos al igual que la boca, y con un Wufei de alguna manera tras éstos.

"¿Qué dem…?  Maxwell te dijimos 'deja ese martillo y ve a ver si Heero esta bien', no te dijimos ve y dale resucitación de boca a boca - ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos?!"

"¿Qué parece, Fei?"  Duo gruñó, sus brazos se tomaban más posesivamente alrededor de los hombros de Heero y atrayéndolo más hacia él.  "¿Por qué no te vas y regresas cuando hayamos terminado -  digamos en uno o dos meses-…?"

"Pero…pero…pero…"

"Ya te lo dije.  Oh si, el desorden.  No te preocupes acerca del bastardo-rata, quiero decir, Daniels.  Heero no lo ama – estoy seguro de que hay una explicación muy buena acerca de toda esta locura y curiosamente un día la escucharé-…"  Heero se tensó "…-pero ahora no me importa porque - ¿podrías decirlo de nuevo?"  Grandes ojos azules  miraron hacia los suyos.

"Te amo, Duo."  Dijo Heero, y vio como la antes confundida expresión facial de Duo se relajaba, sus pupilas se dilataban, y parpadeaba lentamente como un gato el cual era acariciado;  estas eran unas reacciones casi alarmantes por unas simples palabras que estaban en cada libro, canción y en cada una de las tarjetas del Día de San Valentín que Heero pudiera recordar.  Él no entendía del todo estas reacciones, era como si le hubieran inyectado morfina o algo así.  Había algún residuo de sus procesos analíticos que no estaban zumbando y brillando y cerrando todo para detenerlo.  La única cosa que regresaba era que esto requería una observación y experimentación más detenidamente.  Mucha experimentación…

"Correcto."  Duo ronroneó.  "Espero que no te canses de decirlo porque tienes pocos años para arreglarlo todo y haré que lo digas por cada uno de ellos.  Shinigami siempre obtiene lo que quiere.  Ahora donde nos queda-…"

"Tú… ¿qué?"  Wufei sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.  "¿Pero…- nosotros pensamos -…?"

"¿Wufei?  ¿Un poco de privacidad?"  Duo dijo sobre su hombro.  "Vamos, yo nunca me hago presente cuando tú y Relena se besan, así que ¿qué tal de devolver el favor?"  Se acercó para otro beso pero Heero estaba de pronto algo distraído.

Un interesante silencio estaba alrededor de esta escena y tardo unos segundos, el silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo parecía ser estudiado.

"¿Erm Heero?"  Los ojos de Duo no habían dejado los de él pero Heero podría sentir que la atención de Duo se había desviado un poco.  "¿Tú – er, dilo otra vez?"

"Te amo, Duo."  Dijo Heero, un poco automáticamente.

"Bien. Entonces no dejaras que él me mate, ¿verdad?"  Duo se movió lentamente de los brazos de Heero y hacia su espalda hasta que el espacio entre ellos era nulo,  rápidamente llego a la cuenta de cero.

"Maxwell…"  Esto era un siseo.  Algo que de alguna manera era peor que el usual grito molesto.

"¡Hey, no te enojes conmigo!"  Dijo rápidamente Duo, sin dejar de esconderse tras Heero.  "Ese era el plan, ¿cierto?  Tratarías de  mantenerlo en secreto y no dejar que Heero se enterara que había un romance entre su princesita y tú, pero tan pronto como Heero encontrara a alguien entonces, tú y los otros podrían seguir con sus vidas, lo cual significa en tu caso que finalmente te mudaras a ese lujoso cuarto que Relena ha estado preparando por un largo tiempo en algún lugar del ala oeste del palacio pero si ella vuelve a cambiar de idea y decide retapizar las paredes una vez más no podrás pasar a través de la puerta nunca más."

Heero hizo un sonido inarticulado en su garganta y la atención de Wufei se concentró en él.

"De todos modos, ¡eso no es mi culpa!  ¡Si es de alguien es de Relena!"  Duo continuó, obviamente.  "¡Ella fue la que decidió que tenía que forzar la situación!  ¡Lo juro, cuando yo pensé acerca de Daniels estaba listo para hacer que se tragara todas sus novelas románticas hasta que ella se ahogara!  ¡Suponíamos que dejaría a Heero se diera cuenta por el solo, y yo solo sé que ella estaba tratando de darle pistas acerca de ustedes dos por años!  Como es que un chico que no vive realmente con un montón de compañeros de cuarto pero se muda con su novia quien solo vive en un gran palacio y lo emplea a él como su guardaespaldas, y-…"

"Maxwell cállate."  Dijo Wufei.  Su rostro tenía un gracioso color grisáceo, y parecía tener problemas mirando a Heero.  "Yuy, yo-… yo no sabía si lo aprobarías o no, si posiblemente estarías molesto… se que Relena es como una hermana para ti- … no quería hacer nada sin tu permiso pero nosotros no sabíamos si lo entenderías."

"Rosas."  Heero dijo suavemente.

"¿…Qué?"  Los ojos de Wufei miraron alrededor regresando hacia él cuidadosamente, como si tuviese miedo de que Heero pudiera tomar dicha flor y comenzara a golpearlo con estas.  Duo miró también a Heero con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Rosas.  Hay una planta de rosas blancas en nuestro jardín.  Tras la casa.  No hay ninguna aquí."  Heero sintió como un poco de su control regresaba para resolver ese caso.

"¿Heero, te sientes bien?"  La mano de Duo en su mejilla era gentil.  "Se que esto es un poco sorprendente.  Relena estaba tan preocupada de cómo reaccionarias, que todo esto acerca del arreglo nunca hablado entre ustedes la mantuviera soltera hasta que ella fuera vieja y todo eso, pero no te molestes con Wufei.  Como tú dijiste, el amor no tiene sentido-…"

"Trabajar juntos.  Los opuestos se atraen.  Pelear no significa que no lo quieras."

"-creo que me gustas más cuando tú haces un poco de más sentido que que. ¿Heero? Erm, ¿amigo?"

"…Estoy bien… yo… esto es algo bueno,  creo… cuídense ambos Wufei y Relena, creo que ya no la tendré en mi pintarrón."

"Posiblemente debieras llevarlo adentro.  Darle un vaso con agua."

"Estoy bien, estoy bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo-…?"

"Pocos meses."  Wufei murmuro, hablando hacia las piedras que adornaban el camino, a las cuales no les había puesto mucha atención en años.  "Actualmente, podo después de que empecé a trabajar aquí.  Tuvimos una pelea.  Erm, otra pelea.  Mejor dicho una gran pelea.  Eso más o menos… paso."

"Oh…oh.  Okay."  Heero se encontró asintiendo como un idiota.  Entonces se detuvo como si algo lo hubiese golpeado.  Esto era como si la infección llamada amor estuviese comiéndose su cerebro compensando con la destrucción de sus capacidades analíticas y emocionales restantes y levantando un velo de partes diferentes de las personas, una que nunca había visto antes, como si hubiesen estado frente a su cara.  De pronto muchas cosas que eran muy diferentes y a la vez muy obvias.

"Trowa… Trowa no te ama, ¿o si?"  Le preguntó, volteando un poco hacia Duo.

"¡¿Qué?!  ¿Trowa?  ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?!"

"…No lo recuerdo."  Heero agitó su cabeza ligeramente, como tratando de agitar la razón fuera de sus oídos.  Él pensaba que Trowa estaba enamorado de Duo porque… porque él no podía ver como Trowa no podría estar enamorado de Duo.  "Él se siente solo.  Er… ¿cierto?"

"Bueno solo cuando Quatre esta lejos."  Dijo Duo, mirándolo con un poco de preocupación.  Entonces la cara en forma de corazón mostró un poco de disgusto y ansiedad. "¡Demonios!  ¡Se supone que no debía haberte dicho esto tampoco!"

"¿Por qué no?"  Gruño Wufei.  "Ya lo hiciste también, tú aparentemente dices todo lo que se supone de lo que no deberíamos de hablar.  ¿Por qué OZ se molestaría en interrogarte a ti, Duo?  Ellos solo debían despojarte de tu boca y ella sola habría dicho todo lo que ellos quisieran saber al igual que una gran cantidad de cosas que ellos no quisieran."

"¡Hey compórtate Wuffers!   Yo soy el que te ha cubierto cuando vas y sales con Relena – y le llevas flores aparentemente, ¿hmm?  No piensas que dejaría que se me escapara, ¿no crees?"

"¡Maxwell!"

"Trowa… y Quatre…"  Heero murmuró, atrayendo la atención de ambos nuevamente hacia él.  "¿Pero… pero… pueden estar ellos realmente juntos – como así?"

"Diablos ¿acaso Sally no tuvo La Plática contigo?"  Duo frunció su ceño.  "Mira, cuando las personas se enamoran, ellos quieren-…"

"No quiero decir-… ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?"

Duo y Wufei intercambiaron miradas, y entonces desviaron su vista para mirar al pavimento, como si se estuviese hablando de un espectáculo- negocio de dinero como algo normal.

"Si tú y Relena están-… y Duo… y Quatre y Trowa nunca dijeron nada, ellos no comparten la habitación-… ¿por qué todos ustedes viven juntos, pretendiendo que nada esta pasando?  ¿Por qué no se han ido?"

"No queríamos."

La suave voz  que no era de Duo o de Wufei, vino tras él.  Quatre y Trowa habían caminado en silencio, posiblemente algún momento antes.  Ellos estaban tomados de la mano, casi nerviosos como si ellos no estuviesen acostumbrados a hacerlo abiertamente.  Ellos no habían sido los únicos que se habían aproximado.  A unos cuantos pasos rápidos y Relena corrió pasándolos y abrazando a Wufei, quien parecía algo así como complacido y completamente mortificado.

"¿… por qué no?"  Heero hizo un último intento de mantener algo de razón y lógica, a través del abrazo apretado que Duo le estaba dando lo cual lo hacia sentir algo fuera de lugar ahora.

Quatre se veía maduro y serio, a través de la pequeña sonrisa que se veía a través de sus ojos.  "Nosotros fuimos a vivir nuestras vidas en las colonias después de que la guerra terminó pero… nos dimos cuenta de que no había terminado para uno de nosotros.  No estamos ciegos, Heero. ¿O creías que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de que las únicas ocasiones en que dejabas a Relena era para ir y estar con alguno de nosotros?"

Quería estar seguro de que todos ustedes estuviera a salvo, en caso de que hubiera una nueva guerra… Heero lo pensó pero no dijo nada.  De pronto no estaba seguro de eso ni él mismo.

"Yo pensé que pronto podrías tener algún ataque de nervios."  Relena dijo en una pequeña, y miserable voz, su cara apoyada en el hombro de Wufei.  "Estabas viajando mucho, estabas tan cansado… no sabía que pensar pero cuando estabas llegando al final de todo esto… tú solo parecías que no te detendrías, estabas cayendo tan rápidamente entre protegerme, la paz, tus amigos, como si no pudieras encontrar algo actualmente por lo cual vivir… no sabía que hacer…"

"Entonces nosotros accedimos."  Trowa dijo simplemente.  "Tú eres familia, Heero.  No podíamos dejar que te perdieras así.  Quatre compró la casa y todos nos mudamos, tan pronto como nuestras distintas obligaciones estuvieron resueltas."

"Ninguno tenía que hacerlo,  les dije a todos que yo podría darte una casa por mí mismo."  Quatre puntualizó, lo que hizo que se escucharan una serie de sonidos.  Aún Relena hizo uno de disgusto.

"Como si dejáramos que eso fuera a pasar, Winner."  Dijo Wufei cortantemente.  "Heero es un amigo de todos nosotros, y sería deshonorable dejar a un compañero en desgracia."

"¡Más vean todo lo que sacamos de esto!"  Duo bromeó hacia el Preventer Chino el cual estaba sosteniendo a Relena cerca de él mientras pretendía que no lo hacia.

Los brazos de Duo eran cálidos y firmes alrededor de los hombros de Heero, sosteniéndolo como si todo en lo que él siempre creyó estuviese volteándose de cabeza.

"Esto no fue tan malo.  Actualmente es divertido."  Trowa dijo la última palabra con una pequeña, sorpresiva sonrisa.  "Pienso que no fue fácil para ninguno de nosotros adaptarse a la vida sin la guerra tan fácilmente.  Nuestro grupo era un refugio para nosotros también,  Y entonces cuando te vimos adaptarte tan bien, adoptar la casa como el primer lugar que reconocías como hogar, convivir con nosotros y aceptarnos como amigos, y empezar a vivir, a crecer - … esto no fue tan difícil del todo."

"Aunque tal vez nos empezábamos a preguntar cuando estarías listo para dejar el nido.  Quatre continuó.  De pronto parecía más feliz de lo que había estado por largo tiempo.  "No queríamos que superas acerca de que nosotros estábamos juntos, no pensamos que lo pudieras entender, teníamos miedo de que te sintieras excluido, relegado de nosotros.  Estábamos esperando que fueras capas de ser capas de entender este sentimiento algún día, compartirlo con alguien.  ¡Algún día pronto!  Es divertido vivir todos juntos pero debemos crecer eventualmente.  No te preocupes, no nos mudaremos."  Quatre parecía sentir el puro, irrazonable terror que hizo que de pronto Heero se agarrara de Duo como si fuera una línea de salvación.  "Pero es tiempo  de que Trowa y yo nos mudemos a nuestra propia área de habitaciones, y… probablemente dejar la otra parte de la casa a otra pareja.  Bueno, mejor no saquemos conclusiones."

"A mi no me importaría."  Dijo Duo en el cuello de Heero.  "Dejemos que saquen todas las conclusiones que quieran.  Demonios,  yo puedo disparar un misil Vulcan si yo puedo obtener algo bueno de esto."  Pero Quatre lo ignoró.

"Wufei se mudará pronto - ¿lo sabes, verdad?  Pero seguirá estando cerca.  Casi nada va a cambiar.  Seguiremos siendo tus amigos.  Seguiremos estando ahí para ti.  Nada fundamental cambiara, solo unos pequeños detalles."

"Pequeños detalles como cierto Agente Daniels atado a un radiador en uno de los salones de conferencias."  Trowa añadió de pronto.  "¿Se dieron cuenta de no hace mucho estábamos Quatre y yo aquí?  Estaba realmente muy curioso de esto, después de recoger las piezas de Duo por toda la casa por al menos toda la semana pasada."

"Si, ¿pero que en la tierra fue eso?  ¿Tenemos que golpearlo hasta que le quede solo un poco de vida o no?"  Dijo Quatre un poco confundido.

"Sin golpearlo."  Relena dijo firmemente.  "Sin escándalo, la paz es aún muy importante para comprometerla por una venganza personal.  Cualquier cosa que hagamos, debemos hacerlo sin dejar una gran marca."

"¿Tenemos que hacer algo?  ¡Lo juro yo no entiendo nada acerca de tu comportamiento por los días pasados, Yuy!"  Wufei dijo molesto.  "¿Trato ese hombre de seducirte y rompió tu corazón o no?"

"Si, nosotros nunca supimos el inicio de esto."  Dijo Duo, retirando su cabeza del hombro de Heero.  "¿Qué pasó?"

Heero miro alrededor del circulo de sus amigos – las paredes que había construido se habían resquebrajado por el gran desconocimiento de lo que era la vida sin la guerra, y lo dejaron adaptarse a su propia paz, hasta que finalmente estuviera listo para vivir fuera por si mismo.

"¿…Duo?"

"¿Si?"  Los brillantes ojos azules se posaron en los suyos.  Duo lo estaba mirando con una extraña seriedad pero tierna que Heero pensó que se podría acostumbrar muy… muy bien a esta.

"…Te amo, Duo."  Heero no sabía mucho acerca del extraño nuevo mundo al que había entrado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esas simples pero repetitivas palabras eran un boleto de salvo-conducto que lo podría sacar de este y de otros problemas en el futuro, tan largo mientras no tuviera miedo de decirlas y que las sintiera.

Ecuaciones de Operación

Duración de la Misión: 18 días 12 horas

Misión cancelada

Las premisas de la misión eran falsas.  Había solo un piloto Gundam que necesitaba adaptarse a la paz.

Nueva misión: Operación 1 X 2

Objetivo: Futuro inseguro de felicidad del piloto Gundam 02, quien sacó todo de mí por los últimos dos años sin que me diera cuenta.

En un punto tengo que regresar a aclarar todo acerca del gran embrollo de HD, al menos con Duo. Los otros escucharon muy bien mi pequeño resumen de los hechos de las pasadas dos semanas y aceptaron mi disculpa – actualmente parece que ellos lo tomaron todo como algo muy divertido en retrospectiva.  Pero pienso que Duo quiere algo más de información.  Solo necesito esperar que HD se mude de regreso a Nueva Zelanda – temo que en algún punto él trate de obtener a Duo, pero aparentemente el estar atado y teniendo a cuatro pilotos Gundam y a RP decidiendo que hacer con él después de que lastimó a sus amigos era una experiencia que no desearía volver a repetir; de hecho escuche que ahora tiene el hábito de ponerse sumamente nervioso cuando ve un pájaro o alguien debajo de los dieciocho.  RP le compró un boleto y le garantizó un lugar en los Preventers en Nueva Zelanda con la condición de que se fuera antes de que su quijada sanara y él acepto la oferta.

Así que le diré a Duo toda la historia cuando esté de buen humor (memo: besarlo parece que lo pone de buen humor) y entonces estaré listo para poder enfrentarlo antes de que el humor de Shinigami aparezca.

Y entonces seguiré con el resto de la misión.

En el ático de la gran vieja casa, unas líneas y un pintarrón blanco-amarillento descansaban a un lado de una cama estilo militar, un locker vacío y algunos otros utensilios.  Las líneas y los diagramas y los símbolos.  Había cuatro símbolos en medio, en un cubo con flechas últimamente añadidas, conectando 3 y 4, y 5 y la nueva adición RP, corrigiendo el diagrama.  Una marca roja añadía a 1 hacia el dibujo, con una grande y gruesa flecha conectándolo con 2.  El símbolo extra estaba en el centro de la protección del cubo, donde siempre debió haber estado.

Desde que se había apagado, después de más investigación y un poco de recriminación, la marca roja estaba, en efecto, con tinta permanente  y ésta no era apta para los pintarrones de cualquier manera, esto había acortado la vida del pintarón pero era una sola misión.

Pero todo estaba bien.  No lo necesitaría más.

- OWARI –

Mil gracias por leer este fic y espero que se hayan entretenido y divertido al igual que lo hice yo.  

Si tienen tiempo envíen una nota de agradecimiento al verdadero autor.  Hasta luego.

Felices vacaciones.


End file.
